The Wind Rises
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: As a five-year-old Naruto is taken to Suna by Hiruzen, he finds something that he has always wanted dearly. A mother. Now, with her teaching him the ways of her techniques, Naruto can only grow into a stronger, fiercer shinobi. Scorch Relase Naruto, and Naru/Tem pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**percy zoe and artemis fan**__**, As per your request, here is the first chapter of many, I hope to come, so without further ado, **_

_**The Wind Rises**_

_**1:The Demon's New Clothes**_

* * *

"Where did he go?!"

"He went that way!"

"Don't let the demon escape!"

The mob of raging people was close behind a small, blond -haired child that had no idea why they were after him. This child barely understood anything anymore since the orphanage kicked him out a few months ago. Since then, he'd been living by the skin of his teeth, barely scraping by with the scraps of food or clothing he managed to dig out of the garbage.

Now, on his birthday of all days, he was being chased like an animal for doing nothing. Sure he pulled the odd prank now and then to keep himself sane, but he hadn't done anything in a few days!

Something flew past his side, slicing across his ribs. The boy yelped in pain and grabbed his side to try and stem the flow of blood, and kept running. He couldn't run very fast, given his short legs. Nor did he think he could outrun the mob of angry, drunken adults behind him, but maybe...just maybe...

In the past few months he'd been in and out of every ally in the village, and knew about all the best places to lose someone if he wanted to. He wasn't trained as a shinobi yet, but he could damn sure give his pursuers a few regrets!

He ducked into one of such allies, over turning trash cans and anything that might bar their path. Behind him he heard crashing, curses and shouts as people plowed into the obstacles he'd made.

He shot out of the other end of the ally and hit the ground on a skid before doubling back the way he'd come toward the Hokage mansion, hoping to catch the old man's attention.

Suddenly something shot out of the darkness and tangled around his feet, causing him to trip, tumbling end over end. He tried to untangle his feet and get a away, but whoever had thrown the chain had a tight hold of it from their end. He was pulled back toward them. "Well, well, lookie what we have here, boys," a cruel voice laughed, "Looks like I caught a little demon!"

Laughter cascaded of the street walls, ringing in his ears like gongs as fear gripped him. A hand grabbed his hair, and yanked him up, causing the child to yell out in pain. He felt something cold against his throat, "You even think about calling for help, brat, and you'll be breathing through a hole in your throat, got it?"

He nodded furiously as frightened tears started pouring down his face. "Oh, look, he's crying! Haha, didn't think demons could cry!"

"I-I'm n-n-not a d-d-d-emon," the child squeaked out, but the cold press of steel against his flesh stopped him.

"Oh yes you are," the man holding him sneered, "and we're the demon hunters! Right boys?!"

"Yeah!"

The blond found himself thrown into the mob, hands grabbing and ripping at him. A frightened, pained scream erupted from the boy's throat as he felt his bones and flesh being broken and pierced.

Feet stomped. Knives stabbed. And the people laughed as he begged them to stop.

=x=

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not a man to lose his temper. Not once in his eighty odd years did he once lose his temper. Yes, he'd raked a few shinobi over the coals for their deeds, but he had kept his temper from flaring. Tonight, as he gazed into his crystal ball, all of that changed. "Hatake!"

"Sir!" Said a dog masked Anbu that appeared in the room.

"Take a squad down to the shopping district on the fourth street, and retrieve the child there," he said, "Also, any shinobi or civilian you come across, take them to the T&amp;I department, and tell Ibiki to interrogate them with extreme prejudice! AT ONCE!"

"Yes sir!"

=x=

He wasn't sure if he was dead or alive. All that he was aware of was pain.

_Help me...someone please...help me..._

He felt like he was drifting. The water was red, like blood. It was dark. He could hear the dripping of water. The sound of something breathing. Something big.

A monstrous growl sounded around him, **"Hn, you truly are pathetic, aren't you, you stupid little ningen. No, even by your standards, you are pathetic.**" The monster's voice growled at him, "**To think that my vessel is something so small that it cannot even defend itself from something like those idiots on the outside."**

_Help me...please,_ he repeated.

**"If you insist,**" the monster's voice seemed amused, "**If you want my help, then I shall give it to you...but be warned, ningen, taste my power, and you shall come to me again and again, wanting more!**" With that, red tendrils came from the red waters around him and wrapped around the boy's body. His pain began to fade. And anger replaced it.

"**Yes...feel the hate, ningen. Feel the rage, and let it make you strong.**" The voice said as the child began to change, "**Hate them. Hate everything!**"

In the outside world, the blond's eyes shot open, no longer human. The startled shinobi and civilian villagers stepped back as the boy growled deep in the back of his throat. The wounds inflicted upon him hissed and steamed as they closed themselves. Fangs grew from his canine teeth, and claws sprouted from his fingernails. The whisker-like markings on his cheeks darkened, growing deep and more scar-like.

"It's...it's breaking loose!" Someone yelled in fear, "Kill him! Someone kill him!"

One brave shinobi stepped toward the child, only for the red-eyes to turn on him. The boy roared, and lept at him. The man didn't have time to do anything as the boy's fangs sank into his neck and a strangled scream tore from his throat as the boy's jaws closed around his windpipe.

He wasn't killed outright, no. The blond demon jumped away from the dying shinobi in pursuit of the others around him, nothing stopping his wrath as he tore into the frightened people that had hurt him.

=x=

"My god," Kakashi eyed the carnage on the street before him, "How could this have happened?"

"Inu-taicho, what do we do about this?" Asked a owl-masked Anbu beside him, "The village will be in an uproar over this."

"Check for survivors, and find out if any of them have surviving family," Kakashi said, "If they do, send them our condolences, but these men were traitors to the village for attacking and harming a valued comrade," he lept down to the street where he saw a small blob of blond hair. His clothes wore covered in blood, and shredded completely. Whether the blood was his own, or of those around him, he didn't know, nor did he care.

All he knew was that this boy wasn't supposed to be wandering the streets at night, or alone. It had been some months since he last checked on the boy he had been forced to leave at the orphanage, but he didn't think things would become so bad that he would face the wrath of the village.

"I'll take him to the hospital, someone inform Hokage-sama of my whereabouts," he said after picking the boy up. He looked down at the boy's sleeping face, "Don't worry. I'll make sure that this never happens again." He flickered away via shushin, leaving his team with the clean up.

=x=

Naruto...he remembered...that was his name...

"**Yes,**" growled the voice from before, "**Remember your name. Remember the name they tried to take from you. Demon they call you. Creature...monster...why allow them to treat you as an object when you have the power to make them see you for what you are...who you are...**"

_Because...I want...to be Hokage..._Naruto started to feel again. His limbs that had once felt like led now seemed to be coming back to life. _I want to be Hokage. To make them see me. To acknowledge me! To make them see that I exist!_

"**You'll need to be strong to do that, ningen,**" the voice said, and Naruto looked around in search of it, finding himself in a sewer-like setting, which also seemed to be a massive cage as he found a gigantic gate behind him, "**All you have to do,**" two gleaming red eyes opened on the other side of the gate, "**Is set me free. If you do, then I shall give you all my power.**"

Naruto looked closely at the creature behind the bars. It...it was a fox! And it was gigantic! _You're the - _

**"The** **Kyuubi**," the fox said with a maniacal grin, "**Yes, I am. The very same one that was said to be destroyed by your Yondaime...how lies have fed his legend!**" The fox sneered, "**No mortal can kill me. Not even a god can kill me. All your Yondaime could do was to steal half of what I am, and seal it inside the stomach of the Shinigami himself, along with his own soul, and with his dying breath, he took what was left of me, and sealed it inside you.**"

Hearing this, it all suddenly made sense to the boy. Why everyone hated him, and wanted to beat him...they thought he was the Kyuubi. But...that wasn't fair! It wasn't his fault! He didn't ask to be a monster's prison!

"**It is as I said," **the fox said, "**They do not see you as you are, but as me. Yet you wish to protect them. Such foolishness.**"

_No! I'm not a fool! I'll be Hokage, and make everyone see me! You'll see! And I won't need your power! I'll do it on my own! I don't need you! I don't need anyone! _

A monstrous roar sounded from the cage and four massive claws jutted through the bars, "**You wretched little creature! 'Tis not I that shall see, but you, when your world comes crashing down, you will come to me. When you feel weak and pathetic, you will come to me. When you fail, you will come to me!" **

_No, _Naruto said, turning his back on the Kyuubi, _I won't._

=x=

Hiruzen sat alone in the hospital room save for the sleeping child and Kakashi who had brought him there. "To think it came to the boy defending himself in such a way...how many dead?"

"Ten civilians, and four low ranking shinobi," Kakashi said, "All of them lost someone in the attack five years ago. None of them had any family left."

"That is, I hate to say, fortunate, as we will not have to invent a cover story for this incident. They will simply cease to exist," the aging Hokage said with a sigh, "But I'm sure that many have already caught wind of this, and I leave for Suna in two day's time. Naruto-kun will be defenseless."

"Hardly, if tonight is anything to go on," Kakashi said morosely, "Though I'd rather not have him go through that again. We found teeth marks on many of the bodies."

"Good lord," Hiruzen sighed, "What about the orphanage the was supposed to care for him? Why did they turn him out?"

Kakashi growled behind his mask, "They said, and I quote, '_the demon's too dangerous to keep around normal children, and he's old enough to fend for himself'._" Kakashi said, imitating a high-pitched, nasal voice, "It took all I had not to run her through, Hokage-sama."

"Have her stripped of her position, and placed in jail for abandoning a child in need," he told the masked Jonin, "Find someone trustworthy to take her place, but I feel that it won't be enough to keep him safe, if anything, I believe that someone may come after him, and hurt the other children in the process."

Kakashi thought for a moment, "I would take him, but there are some in my unit that think the way the civilians do. He would be safe, but I'd rather not kill my own men...why not take him with you, Hokage-sama? It may give him a good experience to get out of the village for a few days."

Hiruzen stroked his beard in thought, "Yes, that would solve the problem...yes, that will do nicely. A fine idea, Kakashi-kun."

"I aim to please," Kakashi said, casting his gaze at the boy, "Now...about the injuries he sustained?"

"Everything seems to have healed," Hiruzen nodded, "All that's left is heavy scaring from what seem to be fierce wounds. If what you said about the battle is true, then I would surmise that the Kyuubi took a hand in the boy's safety. Or his actions for the matter. The way you described the scene was brutal. Almost like a mauling." He sighed, looking at the boy's stomach, "I will have to send for Jiraiya-kun when we return. It wouldn't do for the seal to be weakening now."

Kakashi nodded, keeping silent as he saw that the boy was beginning to wake. Naruto blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on the Hokage. "Jiji?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, it's alright," he said gently, reaching a hand out to the boy's shoulder, "You're safe now."

"Do you remember what happened?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto rubbed his eyes, "What happened?" He slurred sleepily, "Those people were chasing me...trying to hurt me...I tried to get away, but they caught me." He shivered, making the Hokage wince, "It hurt so much. I asked them to stop, but they just laughed at me."

"Bastards," Kakashi muttered darkly.

"What happened then?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I think I was falling somewhere...and there was water...and a cage..."

Both men held their breath as Naruto's gentle blue eyes went wide in realization. "And there was a giant fox...he said he was the Kyuubi..."

"Naruto..." Hiruzen brought the boy into his arms.

"I really am a demon..."

"No!" Both men said.

"You're no more a demon that Kakashi is!" Hiruzen said, "Naruto, you hold the Kyuubi prisoner, but that does not mean that you become the Kyuubi. If anything, you should be a hero for keeping the beast locked away. But the foolish people of this village fear what they cannot understand, such is the way with many people, who are blind to what lies beneath the surface."

Naruto snuggled into the old man's embrace, comforted for the moment, "What am I supposed to do, Jiji? I don't have anywhere to go."

"You'll stay with me," the old man said, surprising both the boy, and the shinobi guard, "I'm tired of adhering to those old fossils that once called themselves shinobi. I would have taken you in the day you were born had they not given me such a hellish time about it. But as of this day, you will live with me at my home at the Sarutobi compound."

"Really?" Naruto brightened up.

"Yes," the Hokage nodded, smiling, "And I have a little question for you, Naruto-kun, how would you like to come with me to Suna in a few days? You could see what another shinobi village looks like, and maybe makes some new friends?"

"I can go?" Naruto asked, "Really?!"

"Of course," Hiruzen said, "I never go back on my word, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned, "Me neither! It's gonna be my nindou!"

"So you want to be a shinobi," Hiruzen laughed, "Well, I can see a bright future for you as a shinobi of the hidden leaf."

=|The Next Morning|=

The first thing on the Hokage's list when young Naruto woke the next morning was to buy the child some new clothes, seeing as his own were less than descent. At first, Naruto had homed in on a horrendous orange and blue track suit that had "Kill Me Now" written all over it. The Hokage had squashed the idea right away saying that no self-respecting shinobi would wear such loud colors that wouldn't blend int to any sort of surroundings.

Naruto pouted of course, but listened, opting for a similar track suit, yet it was black in color with a single stripe of orange down the front wear the zipper was, and an orange trim around the bottom, along with a set of black shinobi pants. Although he was still two years from entering academy, Hiruzen bought him a kunai holster, which he strapped to his right leg, and a supply of the weapons for his defense in his absence should something happen that separated the two.

"Now, Naruto-kun, you look like a proper young shinobi," Hiruzen smiled, patting the boy on the head as he took in his new look, "When you enter academy, I'll lend you a set of grieves and vambraces to complete the look."

"My headband will complete it," Naruto grinned up at his grandfather-figure.

"So it will," the old man chuckled. "Now, let get our things packed for tomorrow. It'll be a long journey to Suna, and we will be traveling fast."

"I'm ready now, Jiji, believe it!"

* * *

_**This is only the start of the story, so sorry if it's short, but I'm hoping you all find it enjoyable.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cliche it may be, but I will follow the story given to me to the letter in respect to the person that gave it to me...so there -_-**_

_**2: Naruto Makes A Friend**_

* * *

"Jiji, how come it's so hot out here?" The young blond whined as he he and Hiruzen were coming up upon the Suna border. Like many dignitaries of other nations, such as shinobi villages, Hiruzen was treated to a long wagon ride in a comfortable carriage, to which the Sarutobi driver and guard were a little more than surprised when they found they had an extra charge.

Hiruzen chuckled at his surrogate granchild's complaint, as it was understandalbe to a point that he would find it odd that it was so much hotter in this Suna climate. "Kaze no Kuni is a desert, Naruto-kun."

"What's a desert?" Naruto asked.

Again, the man chuckled, "There's a good question, and a trick question in one. A desert, though it doesn't have to be hot, necessarily, is a place with very, very little rain fall, and even less plant life."

"And this is where we're going?" Naruto asked, not liking it already.

"Afraid so, Naruto-kun, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself," the aging Hokage said, smiling at the boy's discomfort while applying a fan to himself, "From what I understand, the Kazekage has two sons around your age, and, if I remember correctly, a very lovely daughter just a little older than you."

"Girls are weird," Naruto pouted, "There's this pink-haired girl that's really cute, but she's really, really loud, too!" Naruto said, wincing when he'd first heard the girl shout. "Every time Sasuke's around, she gets really excited and drools." He told the Hokage, who chuckled.

"That's one way a girl displays affection towards boy's, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen explained, "It's true, some girls can be a little strange, but I'll tell you this, it takes a man among men to actually understand their way of thinking."

"Do you?"

"I was married for sixty years, and I still haven't figured out some of my late wife's quirks." Hiruzen chuckled.

=x=

Rasa, Yondaime Kazekage of Sunagakure regarded his children coldly, "You all understand that you are to be on your best behavior today, correct?"

"Hai, Otou-sama," the two eldest answered, but the third and youngest merely gave a timid nod.

"Gaara, you will answer when spoken to," the boy's father growled.

"H-hai, Otou-sama," Gaara answered.

"Temari," the girl flinched, "keep your brothers in line while the Hokage and I speak."

"Hai," Temari said quietly.

"Good, our guest will arrive within the hour, so you three must impress him." Rasa said, "I do not wish him to believe that my house is - "

*Knock knock*

"Enter!"

"Kazekage-sama," said a man with a veil over half of his face, "Hokage-sama has arrived at the front gate."

Rasa sighed, "He's early," he looked at his children, "You three, go change into more presentable clothing, and be quick about it!" He shouted, sending the children scurrying, and then he turned his attention back to the Jonin, "Were there any problems?"

"No, Kazekage-sama, other than his guard, and an unexpected extra, all it well. We found nothing that could endanger the village." He said, bowing.

"Unexpected guest?" Rasa questioned, "And who might that be?"

The Jonin shrugged, "While I might not know for sure, one of my sensors told me that the Hokage brought along a child, no older than Gaara-sama it appears, that has an immense chakra resevoir. Pakkura was present at the time, and suspected that the child, a young blond boy, could very well be Konohagakure's Jinchuuriki."

Rasa's eyes widened, "Why would the Hokage bring his jinchuuriki with him on a diplomatic mission?!"

"I don't yet know, but I..."

"Speak Baki-san, I don't care what it is, just say what you think you must!"

"The boy is far different than Gaara," Baki said in a rush, "That boy, I've never seen...I don't know...he radiates something...It may be an effect from the fox, but I'm not sure. But something about that boy makes me feel odd."

"Is it an ill effect?" Rasa asked, "If the child is unstable, then - "

"That's the thing, Kazekage-sama, he's stable." Baki said, "I can only detect small amounts of what may or may not be Biju chakra, and that could mean he's only been in close contact with the true jinchuuriki."

Rasa thought for a moment. "I known for a fact that the Hokage wouldn't risk open war with another village...keep an eye on the child, but do not be seen. If he becomes dangerous, then you may immobilize him. But do not kill him. If things go bad for us right now, we're finished."

"Understood," Baki said, before leaving.

=x=

Naruto was led by the hand into the Kazekage's estate, staring at the massive stone building in awe. It was like the Hokage's mansion, only bigger, and made from stone...or sand...he couldn't tell.

"Now, Naruto-kun, I know you're a nice boy," Hiruzen said, making the boy grin, "But I need you to be on your best behavior. No pranks, no yelling, and no picking fights. Understand?"

Naruto pouted, "I don't pick fights."

"Remember that little incident with the Inuzuka?" Hiruzen reminded the boy with a grin as the boy's face turned sour.

"That was all Kiba-teme's fault!" Naruto grumbled, "He's the one that put itching powder in my sandals!"

"And watch your language," Hiruzen smirked, ruffling the boy's unruly hair. "Remember you'll be in the presence of a Kage and his daughter. All things considered, you could at least make a new friend with one of his children."

Naruto sighed, "I'll be nice."

"That's my boy." The old man chuckled. "As a reward, if you mind your manners, I'll teach a jutsu when we return home. How does that sound?"

Naruto's eyes lit up like beacons, "Really?!"

"Of course," he chuckled as they entered the building, "You know I always keep my promises."

Naruto was thoroughly excited when they entered and shown the way to the Kazekage's office. Their escort knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

The rough voice immediately set the boy on edge, however. He had heard the cruel edge in the voices of the villagers often enough that it always warned him away from the worst ones. Like the ones that had chased him down and hurt him.

Hiruzen noticed the boy move back and hide behind him slightly, and Hiruzen cursed himself silently. He hadn't expected the boy to be scared. He reached around and patted the child on the back, giving him a reassuring smile. "It's alright. Just stay next to me."

Naruto nodded as the door opened.

Temari stood by her siblings in a line beside their father, her brother, Konkuro in the middle, and little Gaara at the end with Konkuro standing at a little more distance than necessary. She wasn't sure why, but their father had always said to keep a distance from him. That his control over sand made him dangerous to others.

Rasa had dressed in his Kage clothes, hat and veil included, all but his eyes covered. "You three will remember your manners."

"Hai," the children said as the door opened. Revealing a wizened old man with a face that Temari knew smiled often. He was dressed similarly to her father, except where Rasa's clothes were blue, the Hokage's were red. But the Hokage didn't hold her attention. What did was the small blond child hiding behind him. He was very small, about Gaara's size, perhaps the same age, and had spiky blond hair that seemed to jut out in every direction.

Temari's attention wasn't the only one that the boy caught. The Kazekage, having lived part of his life through the last war, had heard stories of a shinobi with brilliant blond hair, and striking blue eyes. If this boy was anything to go on, he would say that the child was indeed his son. Not knowing how right he was, Rasa spread his arms out in a welcoming gesture, his palms facing up. "Hokage-dono, it's an honor to see you." He said politely, "I bid you welcome to my village."

Hiruzen made a gesture, placing his right fist against the open palm of his left, and bowed at the waist, "You honor me by inviting me to your village, Kazekage-dono, and I must say it's quite a bit different than I imagined."

"We get that a lot," Rasa said, "Most visitors think that Suna is nothing more than a sand pit, but under our care, she is a thriving oasis in the desert. I trust your journey was pleasant?"

"Pleasant enough," Hiruzen nodded, "I do hate traveling in to wretched coaches my civilian merchants seem to enjoy so much."

Rasa chuckled at this, a false one, Temari could tell, but at least he was being nice.

"I see you've brought a guest with you?" He said, motioning to the boy peeking out from behind the man, "And who might this be?"

Hiruzen smiled and stepped away, placing his hand behind the boy to nudge him forward before taking his hand in his own, "This, Kazekgae-dono, is Uzumaki Naruto, my...I suppose you could call him my grandson, since I am caring for him at the moment."

"Uzumaki?" Rasa said in surprise, "I've always heard that the Uzumaki had red hair?"

Naruto perked up at this, looking up at the Hokage in question, to which he noticed that the man he trusted most had a slightly pained expression on his face. "He is the last of his clan," he said, "It is unknown who his father was, but his mother was a full-blooded Uzumaki woman of great respect."

Rasa didn't miss the look on the man's face, "I see that I've revealed something I shouldn't have. I must apologize for this."

"It is nothing to be sorry for," Hiruzen said, "I was intending to tell him when he reached the right age, and could protect himself from those that might try to harm him for his lineage."

It was an explanation to both the Kazekage, Temari noticed, and to the boy who had just learned of his clan. She had, of course, heard about the fabled Uzumaki clan from the text books she'd read while in academy. They were supposedly the most renown clan in all the nations that didn't possess a Kekkei Genkai. Savage in battle, and masters of the sealing arts, the Uzumaki were rumored to have long lives, and monstrous chakra reserves that rivaled that of a Biju, but since the fall of Uzu, few were reported to have survived.

Now she was staring at one.

"Still, it was rude of me to call out his lineage," Rasa sighed, "Ah, forgive me, I have introduced my own children." He said, gesturing to Temari, "My oldest is Temari, just in her second year of academy." Hiruzen gave a crinkly smile to her, and bowed, mirrored by Naruto. Temari bowed back, her eyes still on the blond boy, who was beginning to blush under the attention. "My second oldest, Konkuro, just starting academy, and already on his way to mastering puppetry."

"Ah, I've heard of the fabled puppet masters of Suna," Hiruzen said, giving a slightly more respectful bow to the boy, "You've picked a truly masterful skill to attempt, and I wish you all the luck in the world so that you master the skill fully."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," the boy said, bowing back respectfully.

"And my youngest, Gaara," Rasa said, gesturing to the tiny red-head at the end, "He's only..." Rasa stopped as Naruto startled both him, and the Hokage by stepping forward.

Naruto didn't know what it was, but the Kyuubi didn't like this boy. It was growling inside his head loudly, saying something about a stupid brother. But Naruto saw something else, before he even realized what the fox had said, something familiar.

Loneliness.

Then he realized that Kyuubi calling this boy his brother meant something so much more.

Gaara, clutching a small stuffed bear, was wary of the blond's interest in him as he came closer. He made the little voice in his head nervous. So much so that he didn't even hear it anymore. Now that boy stood directly in front of him, and broke out into a large smile. "You're like me."

Rasa nearly gasped, but kept his composure. The boy had just confirmed what Baki had told him earlier.

Before it could go any further, however, "Temari-chan, why don't you take Naruto around the village?" He suggested, hoping to quell the children's curiosity. "I'm sure he'd like that."

"An excellent idea, Kazekage-dono," Hiruzen smiled, "Naruto-kun, go with Temari-chan while the Kazekage and I have a little chat, alright?"

"Hai, Jiji," Naruto said, without missing a beat, and grinned at the blonde girl.

Temari wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but this was an opportunity she wasn't going to pass up when she hardly got the chance to go to the park anymore. She quickly grabbed the boy by the hand and led him out.

=x=

Pakura was seated on the top of the tower, watching the children below as they exited the Kazekage's estate. The boy was trailing after the excited girl happily oblivious to what he'd just said only moments ago. "So that's the Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki?" She wondered aloud, "And an Uzumaki as well...if he wasn't so young, I'd consider testing him."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Temari were laughing as they tore down the streets toward the park. Temari had been leading him by the hand, but it wasn't long before Naruto sped up and was soon running alongside her, his much shorter legs keeping up.

"Race ya!" Naruto called out, and shot ahead of her.

Temari was so surprised that she nearly let go of his hand, and giggled, "Baka, you don't know the way!"

"Yeah, I do," Naruto laughed, "I can hear the other kids playing!"

Temari giggled, "That's impossible!"

"No it's not!" Naruto said, and turned around the corner Temari did in perfect sync, surprising her. "This way!"

Above them, Pakura followed at a slow pace, for an Anbu that is, making sure that this strange Jinchuuriki didn't cause harm to any of the other children. But the way the child was acting, she thought there was little to worry about. The boy seemed well in control of himself, not even borderline unstable.

And seeing Temari's face as the pair raced along the streets was a rare sight indeed. She hadn't seen the girl so happy in her life. Not since before the day her mother died.

When the children unerringly reached the park, whether it was Temari's directions, or Naruto's hearing, she didn't know, or care as the two began playing together.

=x=

"That was quite unexpected," Hiruzen sighed as he sipped a welcomed cup of tea provided by Rasa, "Now I feel that I am the one that should apologize. I had no idea that your son was a Jinchuuriki."

"Nor did I know that you would bring your own," Rasa sighed, having removed his hat and veil, "Truly, it's been a day of first for me."

Hiruzen chuckled as he lit his pipe, "Kazekage-dono, in the eighty odd years of my life, I've come to know that one, be the Genin or Kage, should always expect the unexpected."

"So it would seem," Rasa sighed, "Though I am shocked that you brought his son here," Hiruzen choked on his pipe, giving the man a startled look, "Oh, come now, Hokage-dono, I would be a fool if I didn't see the similarities, the boy looks exactly like his father!"

Hiruzen sighed sadly, "Yes, that he does," he said, taking a long drag from his pipe, "I have little fear that Iwa will try to harm him. Onoki will not want to risk war with us, not even after the Kyuubi attack left us so weak. As for why I chose to take him with me in this venture...let us surmise that it was beneficial to his health."

Rasa nodded, taking the point that the Kyuubi's container would not be well liked after it's attack on the village. "Understandable, and I would ask of you not to reveal to anyone else that my son is the Jinchuuriki to the Ichibi. We've had enough trouble keeping him in control of the beast. A kidnapping, or assassination attempt may cause him to lose that control."

"You have my word," Hiruzen said, "Let it be known that I never let my promises go to waste. Your secret is safe under my care. And you need not worry about Naruto-kun's condition, he has only once rampaged, and that was when some of the more unsavory characters in my village attempted, and succeeded in harming him."

"Did he release the beast?" Rasa asked in curiosity.

"No, but the beast's instincts seemed to override his own and take over his survival," Hiruzen said, "More than that, I cannot say as my Anbu arrived too late to save them."

"I see," Rasa said, "The seal used must be powerful indeed. I could only wish that own seal masters here were as good."

Hiruzen nodded, "Our resident seal master is more skilled than many we've had since the founding of the village. I would be pleased to ask him to help teach some of his ways in seals to - "

Before the Hokage could finished, the door to the office burst open, revealing a very winded Pakura. Rasa rose from his seat at her rude entry, "Pakura-san, what - ?"

"Hokage-sama, please, you have to let me adopt that boy!"

Rasa and Hiruzen stared at the woman, the latter dropping his pipe. Rasa looked at the Hokage, "What was that about expecting the unexpected?"

* * *

_**Did anyone besides me see that coming? :p**_

_**percy zoe and artemis fan, sorry for taking so long on this, and I hope it's too your liking. To those that are wondering about the last bit, I'll explain that in the next chapter, as it has something to do with Naruto's later growth.**_

_**Don't forget to review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**3: Plots**_

* * *

Hiruzen and Rasa both stood a little more rigidly than before, taking in Pakura's glaring look at the two men. "Pakura-san, while I think Naruto would love to have someone such as yourself as a mother...I must ask...what in the name of the Rikkuudo Sennin brought this on!?" Hiruzen shouted.

Rasa nodded, "I would have to agree with the Hokage, Pakura-san. You've never displayed any interest in bearing children, or parenting in the least, not even showing interest in men for that matter. What changed?"

Pakura sighed, "The boy changed my mind...Rasa-sama, you know that I am the only known wielder of Shakuton, correct?"

"To the village's great regret," the man said tonelessly. "But what does that have to do with the boy?"

x|Flash Back|x

_Pakura watched as Naruto and Temari played in the park, enjoying the sight of the girl being herself for once. When the children made for one of the benches to rest, Temari started cooling herself down by using her already developing Wind affinity. _

_"Hey, Temari-chan, how are you doing that?" Naruto asked as he watched the air flow around her, not even feeling a natural breeze himself. _

_Temari looked at him, and then down at her hands which were wrapped in small swirls of air. "You mean this?" She asked, showing him, to which he nodded eagerly, "It's my chakra. Since I use wind, it's easy for me to cool down like this. What's your chakra like?"_

_Naruto shrugged, "Dunno, I've only just gotten used to my chakra being around. I don't know how to use it much, yet, but Jiji-chan said he'd teach me a new jutsu when we got home!" He said excitedly, making the girl beside him giggle. _

_Pakura smiled herself at the boy's excite. _

_"Wanna know a trick I learned to find out what your chakra nature is?" Temari grinned, eager to show off some more._

_"Yeah!" Naruto crowed, jumping up, "Show me, please!"_

_Now Pakura was really interested. The boy was Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi. A Fire and Wind Chakra beast. She knew that Shukkaku was know to use the Magnet Release, but so few, the Kazekage included, used it. Not even their own Jinchuuriki displayed the ability...at least not yet._

_"You just focus your chakra into a ball between your hands," Temari said, holding up her hands, "Like this." Naruto watched intently as Temari's hands glowed s blue with chakra for a moment before a tiny ball began to form between them. That ball then turned to air swirling in her hands like a tiny whirlwind._

_Naruto grew wide-eyed at this and grinned, "That's so awesome, Temari-chan! -ttebayo!"_

_Temari gave him an odd look, dropping the ball, "Ttebayo?"_

_Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "It's just something that slips out when I'm really excited." He said, a small blush on his face, "Yu think I could try?"_

_Temari nodded and watched him as he attempted it. For a moment, nothing at all happened, and Pakura sighed in disappointment. "Guess he's nothing special after all." She said to herself. _

_Naruto face grew red with determination, and flared his chakra as much as he could, enveloping his little hands in blue like she had done before. Temari looked between his fingers, "Hey..I've never seen that before..."_

_Naruto opened his eyes to see a tiny white ball of fire in his hands, "So, I'm a fire user? Jiji-chan uses fire, so I guess that's good, right?"_

_Temari smiled, "He could teach you anything he wanted, then." She said as she watched the little flame in wonder, "But this is really pretty Naruto-kun, I've never seen white fire chakra like this."_

_If Pakura hadn't been a seasoned kunoichi of Suna, then she would have fallen off the wall she was sitting on without a doubt. "I-I don't believe this!" She shouted mentally, "That little one's using my jutsu!"_

x|Flashback End|x

Once again, Hiruzen's pipe slipped from his grasp. Naruto, his little Naruto, had an elemental Kekkei Genkai?! Pakura, who still had her arms crossed, nodded to the man, "I see you're just as shocked as I am." She said, a small smile coming to her lips, "He's the first person aside from myself that has this power, and I am not willing to let it go unchecked. Which is why I'm willing to go so far."

Rasa raised his hand to halt her, "Pakura-san, I hear your reasoning, but the boy is a Jinchuuriki." He said, "I highly doubt - "

Hiruzen snapped out of his daze, "Done!"

"There, you s...what?!" Rasa yelled, glancing at the Hokage, who was beaming at the woman, "You'd trust us with your Jinchuuriki?!"

Hiruzen just smiled at him, "Oh, you misunderstand, Rasa-dono. You see, if Pakura-san truly wishes to adopt Naruto-kun, then she will have to become a Konoha kunoichi." Pakura raised an eyebrow at the man, "My council would have my head, literally, if I turned over our Jinchuuriki to another village. But I dislike the idea of the boy growing up without a family. It was my intention to have the boy raised by the Sarutobi clan, with the help of my eldest son's wife, who is due for her first child any day, now. But seeing as Pakura-san is so insistent on adopting him herself, I would like to know how far she is willing to go?"

Rasa glared at the woman, "You'll do no such thing," he ordered, no longer caring for the situation, "You're one of our most highly valued kunoichi, and you think I'll let you transfer to another village? Kekkei Genkai are rare, and rarer still in Suna, I myself being only the second to master Jiton!"

Hiruzen nodded, "His reasoning is sound, Pakura-san. And I have very little I could offer in compensation for such a rare bloodline, you and Naruto being the only ones to hold it. I cannot offer an Uchiha, they'd never allow such a thing, nor could I offer one of the Hyuuga, unless you settled for a low ranking branch member that had the seal in place, and unlikely to pass on the bloodline trait."

Pakura growled, seeing the winning smirk on Rasa's face. Then she gained a smirk of her own, "Fine, since you value me as a kunoichi," she reached up and untied her hitai-ate, and placed it on the desk in front of the two stunned men, "I resign as a kunoichi of Suna effective immediately!"

"You can't do that!" Rasa roared.

"I just did," Pakura said, placing her hands on her hips, "You left me no alternatives but to turn in my resignation." She held up her finger as if lecturing him, which Rasa hated most, "As a shinobi, I can't leave the village no matter what unless I'm cleared, but as a civilian, I can come and go as I please, I just have to go through customs with the guards to make sure I haven't stolen anything, which is fine. I have no clan, nor do I hold any secret documents of my particular Kekkei Genkai except for what's up here," she tapped her finger against the side of her head, "So, after being checked, I can leave without problems...I think that about covers it, am I right, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen resisted the urge to chuckle, "You are correct, my dear, but I have to say I would be disappointed not to have you as a kunoichi. You skills are quite renown."

Pakura huffed, "I'll be taking care of an energetic five-year-old Jinchuuriki," she said, crossing her arms once more, "It's going to take all my skills just to keep my sanity."

Rasa, for his part, was debating whether or not to have the now former kunoichi arrested, but doing so in front of the Hokage would have been a bad idea, seeing as there were no charges he could validly claim against her. She was right, as a civilian, it was well within her right to leave, and there was little he could do._ Perhaps I should take a card from Kumo and use her for breeding stock? _He grumbled, snatching up the discarded head band, gripping the metal tightly, "If I ever see you again, Pakura, I'll - "

"Burn," Pakura said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "Because, Kage, or not, if anyone threatens my family, then they'll see just how the fires of hell feel."

Hiruzen could see that Rasa's patience was at it's breaking point, and rose from his seat, "Rasa-dono, I believe we should talk again tomorrow, as the day has been full of surprises, and the journey has quite worn me down."

"Yes," Rasa ground out, "That would be for the best, I believe." He glared right into Pakura's pupilless eyes, "You..._get out_."

=x=

Kakashi sighed as he sat back in the hotel room he shared with Naruto. His day out with Temari had long since come to an end, and the child was sacked out on his bed, totally exhausted. But Kakashi was happy for the boy. He had never seen him so happy in his five years of life. And Kakashi thought, with slight amusement, that the little blond might have a crush on the Kazekage's daughter, the way he talked about her.

_And who could blame him,_ Kakashi thought. It was plain to see that Temari was a pretty little thing, and would continue to grow in a beauty. She was also quite mature for her age, and acted as if she were Naruto's big sister at times when he watched them. More than a few times, she'd cared for Naruto when he scuffed a knee, or gotten too dirty for her taste.

She also worried about how thin he was. Naruto just brushed that bit off, and said it because he never ate much. Which was the truth, if what Ibiki pulled from the minds of the previous orphanage manager proved anything.

As Kakashi smiled in thought, the door to his room opened was the Hokage walked in with a bright smile on his face, "How goes the post, Kakashi-kun?"

The young Jonin smiled, "Couldn't be better." He said, gesturing to the sleeping Jinchuuriki, "He had the best day of his life today. That little girl really brought out the best in him."

Hiruzen nodded kindly, "I know. She's a sweet little thing, that's for sure. And once we return to Konoha, Naruto-kun won't be so alone anymore."

"Planning on adopting him?" Kakashi joked.

"No," Hiruzen grinned at the jibe, "But a lovely young woman here in Suna took an interest in him, bar him being a Jinchuuriki, and offered to adopt him."

Kakashi's one visible eye widened, "What? When did this happen?"

Hiruzen chuckled and quickly explained the happenings of the day, surprising his young companion.

"With the addition of Pakura-san, Naruto-kun will most definitely grow up well-protected, and loved, I hope." Hiruzen said as he watched the boy sleep. Naruto had a small smile on his face as he slept. It was one of the first, of many more, Hiruzen hoped.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto-kun is quite something. Heir to a clan, and the second person in Konoha to have an elemental Kekkei Genkai." He said, pulling his mask down from his mouth, making Hiruzen raise brow at him, "What? The heat's getting to me. I don't particularly like the taste of my own sweat. Anyway, what about this Pakura? What do you think of her?"

Hiruzen shrugged, "She seems very sincere. If anything, she want's to make sure Naruto's Sokuton matures, and perhaps, pass her's on to the next generation if she finds the right man."

"Understandable," Kakashi sighed, "But are you going to tell the three elders? If Danzo finds out about Naruto's gift - "

Hiruzen growled, "I've had quite enough of them meddling. I've accepted the fact that they, as war veterans, and former teammates, advise me. But Naruto's life has been out of my hands for far too long, and we have seen the consequences. I don't wish to see him run wild like that again, nor do I want the civilians to have more to use against him."

Kakashi shook his head tiredly. He looked far too old for a nineteen-year-old when he did that. "It's too late for that, Hokage-sama. Danzo-sama caught wind of the attack. Sad to say that we will be hearing from him when we get back."

Hiruzen nodded, "Then he will get the truth, and quite frankly, I don't give a damn about his opinions anymore." He said, taking a step toward the little boy, "Naruto's already suffered too much as it is. I won't deny him a mother when one is ready for him. Besides, I'm sure that Pakura-san will be able to help him. If the Shokuton is as powerful as I think it is, then Naruto will be in very, very good hands."

"For once," Kakashi said, replacing his mask. "I take it the Kazekage wasn't very happy about all this?"

=x=

"That bitch!" The man roared angrily as he stood in his office, "How dare she do this to me!"

"Kazekage-sama, what about the treaty with Kiri?" Baki asked, "They demanded her as a peace offering."

"They'll get her," Rasa growled, clenching his fists, "The Hokage leaves tomorrow afternoon, send a message to the Mizukage about their route, and tell them Pakura will be with them. I no longer care about fostering good will with Konoha, so I don't care what they do with the Hokage. Kill him, kidnap him, whatever they want, just so long as Pakura never makes it to Konoha!"

=x=

Pakura sighed as she packed what little she had and sealed it away in a storage scroll. Once she'd made her way home, the gravity of what she'd done hit her. Her body had nearly shut down no sooner than the door to her apartment had closed. She'd defied her Kazekage. Abandoned her life as a Suna kunoichi, and career, for a child.

A sweet, beautiful child.

_I'm going to be his mother,_ the thought echoed in her mind. With that, she started packing her things away. Then she wondered how she was going to tell Maki...of course, it didn't help that her friend was out of the village.

_I'll miss her,_ she thought sadly, _she's never going to forgive me for not saying good-bye, but I really don't have the time to wait. _The fact was that she didn't trust the Kazekage not to do something. Rasa was a shrude man. If something went wrong, then there would indeed be hell to pay. His own children knew that. She was sad at the fact that Temari would be losing her friend for a while, but she could suggest to the pair that they write to each other.

As a Jinchuuriki, Naruto was sure to be singled out for the people's hatred of his burden. _He was so thin._ She remembered watching him in the park, and seeing his tiny, energetic form keeping pace with Temari, who was a good three years older than he was. _This must be a maternal instinct, _she thought for a moment as she wanted nothing more than to make sure that Naruto got a proper diet.

And that nothing would ever happen to him. _I wonder what he'll think of me?_ The thought had momentarily crossed her mind that Naruto may in fact resist the adoption, but then, it would still work in her favor if she could at least train the boy.

A feeling of nervousness entered came to her. _What if he doesn't like me? _

=x=

* * *

_**Well, there we have it. Chapter 3 is out. As we see, Rasa is royally POed, and Pakura is having some doubts of her own. **_

_**Like or hate it, let me know!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**4:Unleashed**_

* * *

Rasa was looking over the reports Yashamaru had given him on his youngest son's progress. "This is most unacceptable." Rasa said, slapping the reports to his desk, "If he's unable to control himself, then he is yet another failure as a Jinchuriki!"

Yashamaru sighed, "But he's just a child, Kazekage-sama, shouldn't we wait a little longer to see if he can - "

"No," Rasa dismissed the thought, "I'm sending out an evacuation order. After all of the appointed citizens have moved out of the village, I want you to test Gaara!"

Yashamaru, "Me?! But, Sir - "

"No!" Rasa growled, "It has to be done by you. He fears me, and you are the only other person close enough to him to traumatize him! He must be made to believe that his mother never loved him, and that his sand is her curse upon this village!" The Kazekage snapped, "Also, it has come to my knowledge that Kiri has decided against working with us in an alliance, seeing as we are unable to provide them with Pakura's life...do not inform her, or the Hokage about the evacuation."

Yashamaru nodded, "It shall be done."

Rasa nodded, "Good," he said, turning toward the window, "Be careful out there, Yashamaru...I would prefer you to live through this if possible."

Yashamaru pulled his mask over his face and turned to leave, his heart heavy, "Do not look for me to return." The man said, "Gaara's mother will always protect him from harm, no matter who comes for him."

=x=

Naruto had woken from his nap, and was currently pestering Hiruzen for the Jutsu he'd promised, but the old man was merely chuckling away as he teased the boy about not being back in the village yet. Naruto pouted and begged even as the aging Hokage, and young Anbu shinobi laughed at him. Despite the youngster's earlier mishap with young Gaara, he had been on his best behavior, the best the Sarutobi patriarch had ever seen, in fact. But teaching him a Justu was out of the question while not in the Village.

Though there was one thing that the old man knew would take his mind off the desired reward until they returned. "Naruto-chan, I just remembered something I was supposed to tell you," he said, gaining the pouting boy's attention, "I met a woman earlier today, and she said she wished to move to Konoha and adopt you."

Upon hearing this, Naruto's eyes went wide for a moment, shimmering with tears before the light in those blue orbs died off. "Liar."

"Why would I lie?" Hiruzen asked, surprised, "I would have thought you'd be happy to hear something like that?"

Naruto shook his head, "The lady at the orphanage said no one would want to adopt me...ever, because I'm just a little monster."

Kakashi tightened his hands into fists angrily, "That sadistic - "

"Naruto-chan," Hiruzen said before the young Jonin could get started, "I've already told you that you are no more a monster than I am." He said, picking the child up and setting him on his knee, "You are, without a doubt, the most special child I've ever met. Do you know why?" Naruto shook his head. "Because, despite all that has been said and done to you, you have remained strong, and so kind that I could not believe it myself. I know I wouldn't have been able to forgive something like that, but you just keep smiling, even though you know that all of their anger and hatred is directed at you, instead of the fox inside you."

Naruto smiled slightly, "It's because I wanna be Hokage," he said without hesitation, "I'll make them all see that I'm not what they think I am, and get them to seem who I am, not for the stupid fox, by for me!"

Kakashi nodded, smiling behind his mask, "That was well said, and just to let you know, Pakura-san is very interested in adopting you." He said, heading to the door, and opening it, "She so eager to meet you that she couldn't even wait until tomorrow." The door swung open to reveal the green/orange-haired woman in question, her hand raised to knock.

Pakura blinked in surprise as Kakashi gave his customary eye-smile at her. "Oh...um, I hope I'm not interrupting?"

Hiruzen chuckled, "Not at all. I was just telling young Naruto-chan about your adoption of him." He said, patting the child on the head, "I'm afraid he didn't quite believe me."

The child in question was suddenly feeling extremely shy with the arrival of this new person, someone that supposedly wanted to be his mother. But there was no way that was true, was it? No one wanted to be near someone like him, did they? Despite how kind the woman looked, the tiny blond knew that as soon as she found out about what was inside him, then she wouldn't want to come near him. No, when she found out, she would hate him, too, just like the rest of the village.

"Is it because of what he carries?" Pakura asked, which surprised Naruto and Kakashi, which was all Pakura needed to know. "May I come in?" She asked.

Hiruzen smiled and nodded, "Please, come get to know our little Naruto-chan."

Pakura stepped into the room as Kakashi closed the door behind her. The woman made her way to where the pair were sitting, Naruto keeping his eyes on her the whole time, and sat down next to them, "Hello, Naruto-chan."

Naruto just nodded to her, not knowing what to say. Pakura gave him a gentle smile, "I realize what you must think, little one, but the truth is, I trully wish to adopt you." She held out her hand to the child, "I don't care about the Biju you hold inside, but I know exactly what it's like for you. Gaara, as you said earlier today, is indeed like you, a Jinchuriki. Not only does the village fear him, but so do his siblings and his father." She said, "But I'm not like that. I promise, if you let me, I'll always be there for you."

Naruto looked at her hand for a moment, before reaching out and letting his fingers curl around hers. _It's warm,_ was the first thought that entered his mind. _And soft...like Hokage-jiji's._

Pakura smiled warmly and drew the child to her, and held him tightly. "Will you let me be your mother, Naruto-chan?"

=x=

Gaara reached out to the shinobi's mask, ripping it from his face, wantin to know who his attacker was. As the veil was drawn away, his eyes went wide as the face of his beloved uncle met his gaze.

"Y-Yashamaru-oji-san...why - ?"

"I was ordered to do so," Yashamaru said, blood dripping from his lips, "Your father wanted me to test your control over the Ichibi, and asked me to carry out this mission...but make no mistake, I had a choice to refuse, but I willingly took this mission."

"But why!?" Gaara cried desperately, "What did I do wrong, tell why!?"

Yashamaru looked at the small boy, clutching his teddy bear for dear life, and sighed. "Because I tried to love you, Gaara-kun, but in the end...I could do nothing more than hate you with my entire being for what you did to my sister." He said, making the poor child's eyes go wider. "Do you know why your mother brought you into this world? Because she hated what the village made her do. To have the Ichibi sealed inside you before you were ever born, taking away her life. She brought you into this world as a curse upon this village. She did not love you so much that she hated this village."

Gaara's tears streamed down his face, his tiny body trembling as Yashamaru opened up his vest.

"And so, this is good-bye," Yashamaru said, pulling his vest open, revealing a body covered in explosive notes, "For the sake of this village, please die, Gaara."

The bombs went off, blanketing the area with smoke and ash. The wind blew the black clouds away, revealing a sphere of sand, covered in Yashamaru's blood as it fell apart. Gaara stood there, his eyes white with shock...his mouth opened, and the scream of a beast erupted from his throat.

Rasa, watching from his home, saw the rush of sand as the Ichibi formed itself, his eyes narrowing. "He's another failure." He sneered, "It matters little, at least he can do me the small task of ridding the village of that treacherous Pakura, and that damned Hiruzen. And then I can trap him."

The Shukaku roared, and crashed through the village, heading exactly where the man was hoping it would; the hotel housing the Hokage.

A grin spread itself across his face as the beast crashed its paw right through the roof, collapsing the hotel in on itself, and destroying it. "Good boy, that's a fine piece of work, my son!" Rasa laughed as the building came down, the Shukaku howling and crashing into the village again.

Rasa was sure that he had won. The Hokage was old, and feeble, and the guard he had brought with him was young, as was the Jinchuriki. Nothing could save them from the Shukaku's wrath.

That is, until a massive ball of flames erupted from the ruins of the hotel. "Pakura?" Rasa wondered. But no, the flames were far too big, even if she was using her Incinerating Flare Technique. Rasa's answer came from the hotel with a roar even mightier than the Shukaku's. It was a sight he had never seen before, and hoped that he never would. At least not in his village.

Nine massive tails rose from the rubble as a sickening wave of chakra washed over the village, nearly knocking the man from his perch. In a way, the beast was small than Shukaku, if only in mass, but that did nothing to take away from the ominous presence the Kyuubi unleashed as it rose in height, its blue eyes blazing.

"Blue?" The Kazekage questioned out of wonder, "I'd always heard it had red eyes?"

=x=

Moments before the Ichibi crashed through the roof, something shook loose in the group as the beast drew near as Pakura drew Naruto into her arms to protect him. Hiruzen and Kakashi had ushered them both to the windows to escape, but the roof was collapsed before they had a chance to get out. Pakura held Naruto against her tightly as she had tumbled through the air.

Kakashi had appeared beside her and gotten them both out of harms way, Hiruzen landing softly beside them only a moment later, no worse for wear other than some slight scuffs on his cheek from the debris.

The Ichibi hadn't finished with the building, however, and smashed into it until it was nothing but a pile of stones. The little blond had made the mistake of looking into the crazed eyes of the One-tailed beast, and immediately felt something inside him snap, almost like a chain breaking loose.

"_**Yes**_." Growled an all too familiar voice, "_**You sense it, don't you?**_" Naruto shook his head, trying to rid himself of the beast's voice, but the Kyuubi only laughed, "_**The Shukaku will destroy everything he comes in contact with. Your Hokage, the white-haired runt, and your new mother.**_" The fox sneered, "_**And you can't do anything about it...not with your puny little body. But if you decided to take a bit more of my power, you could easily defeat the Ichibi.**_" Naruto whimpered as he felt the malevolent chakra trying to make its way into his system, but he resisted. "**_Go on, take it! Take my power and protect those you love...including that little vixen you've come to care for...Temari was her name, wasn't it?_**"

That had been the last straw as Naruto stopped resisting. He let the chakra flow through him like a flow, and his body began to burn as a shroud of red chakra bubbled around him. Pakura looked down at him in shock and held him tight. "Naruto-chan, no! You can't let it control you!" She yelled, gaining the two men's attention. Hiruzen moved to try to seal the boy's chakra flow, but it was too late as the tails began to sprout.

Pakura was forced to release him as his body began to grow, and the chakra began to burn her flesh.

"**_Yes!_**" The fox howled gleefully, "_**More! Take more of my power!**_"

Naruto was close to losing himself right there and then as the chakra washed over him. _Don't let it control you!_ His eyes snapped open. Pakura's words rang through his ears like steel striking steel. He wasn't taking power from the fox, the fox was _giving_ it to him!

"This power," Naruto mumbled, only for the fox's ears, "this body...they both belong to me!" Naruto and the Kyuubi were suddenly face to face, glaring at one another, "I already told you that I won't take power from you, ya damned fox!" Naruto shouted at the beast as he sneered at the blond, "But since you're giving this power to me, I'll use it the way I want, not the way you want!" Naruto roared, his clear blue eyes glowing brighter than the stars as the Ichibi turned toward them.

His body erupted in a massive ball of flames as he began to grow.

"**_You wretched little worm,_**" Kyuubi snarled as the boy took on his form, "**_Some day the pull of my power will be far too much for you to resist on your own, and then I shall devour your soul!_**"

Naruto paid no attention to the fox as his body grew in size comparable to the sand spirit. His teeth sharpened to fangs, and his nails became claws as thick as tree trunks. His nine thrashing tails smashed into the surrounding buildings as he glared at his prey.

Hiruzen paled as the fox fully manifested itself, unaware that it was Naruto at the helm. Pakura was nearly caught underneath his paws as he stumbled about, trying to get his bearings, but Kakashi flitted in and pulled her to safety.

Hiruzen growled, and pulled off his robes, revealing his battle attire beneath. "Kyuubi! Give back the boy!" He roared.

Then the beast turned its gaze upon the old man, and Hiruzen felt his heart clench as the beast looked at him with familiar blue eyes. Kind and innocent eyes that he knew so very well.

"Naruto?!"

The Kyuubi nodded its head, and then turned back toward Shukaku, roaring out a challenge at the beast. Shukaku, the beast itself in control, readily returned the challenge. Naruto wasted no time and barreled into the beast. The two were bowled over from the force of Naruto's charge, and crashed into the ground even as Naruto came out on top, ripping and tearing at the sandy body of the sand spirit.

Pakura watched in morbid fascination as the Kyuubi tore into the other beast. "Why is...why is this happening?!"

"I don't know," Kakashi said, watching the two beasts role. "But this is bad! If this fight gets worse than this - "

Hiruzen appeared beside them, "It's of no consequence," the aged Kage said, "I can't sense anyone life in the village, save for the Kazekage himself. Everyone else seems to be on the outskirts of the village north of here."

Pakura growled, "Of course!" She sneered, "This is all Rasa's doing! He had someone attack Gaara-kun!"

Kakashi looked startled, "Why would he do that?! That's his own son, isn't it?!"

Pakura shook her head angrily, "As if he cared. All he wanted was for the village to have a proper Jinchuriki! If Gaara couldn't control the beast then he would have been killed so the Biju be resealed into someone else!"

=x=

Meanwhile, on the Northern side of the village, the citizens were all gathered together, listening to the sounds of the battle, not knowing what in the great nations was going on. The roars of the two Biju terrified the people, particularly two small children from the Kazekage's family. Temari and her brother were huddled against Baki as the sounds of battle raged around them.

"Baki-sensei?" Kankuro said, looking up at the Jonin, "Is the Biju gonna get us?"

Baki looked down and smiled at the boy, "No, your father will beat it, just like all the other times."

Temari shivered. "But what about Gaara-kun?"

At this, Baki was left without an answer. Temari was no fool. She knew full well that the Biju had been sealed into her youngest brother, and the reason that he was so hated by the village.

The ground shook violently, saving him from answering, but the crash had been far too close for the Jonin's comfort, "Everyone, move to the oasis, now!"

The shinobi among them directed the people away from the village.

=x=

"Manget Style: Golden Shower!" Rasa roared, his gold dust forming a hail of projectiles, pelting both of the Biju as they fought. Naruto growled at the man, and let loose a stream of fire at him in anger at being attacked. Shukaku took the moment and hit him with an Air Bullet, knocking the transformed blond off of him.

Hiruzen alighted next to the man, "Rasa, you picked a bad time to to something so foolish as the unleash your son's captive!" He growled at the man, "If that wasn't bad enough, it touched off Naruto-chan's transformation, and now we have two rampaging Tailed-Beasts to deal with!"

Rasa, annoyed at being yelled at, growled, "All will be well, Sarutobi-dono, I have had to deal with this sort of thing from my son before." He said, raising his hands and forming a massive cloud of gold dust above him, "Can you hit me with a Lightning Style jutsu?"

Kakashi landed beside the pair with Pakura following close behind him, "I have one, what do you need?"

Rasa nodded, "Just hit me with your strongest as soon as I tell you to." He said, and formed his seals, "Magnet Style: Lightning God Armor!" The gold dust that had been collecting above him came swirling down around the Kazekage, and latched onto him, forming to his body, covering him, and creating a larger, golden body. "Now!"

Kakashi flashed through a series of hand seals as Lightning began to form around him, "Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!"

The jutsu surged forth, arcing up and down the massive golden figure, covering it in a layer of electricity.

Rasa then moved toward the two fighting beasts.

Naruto, meanwhile, was struggling to keep himself upright as Shukaku lunged at him. "_**Stop moving around, Kurama, you coward!**_" The beast roared angrily swiping at him, "_**I'll finally show you which one of us is strongest once and for all!**_"

Naruto didn't say anything and latched onto the beast's arm, and fell back, rolling onto his back, and lifted his hind legs, planting his feet against Shukaku's stomach, and hurled him over his head.

Rasa, covered in his giant armor, stared in horror as the beast was sent careening into the Northern walls of the village. Shukaku crashed through the walls, slamming into the ground with a wail of anger, one of his arm's missing.

Naruto dropped the appendage and bounded after him.

Temari screamed as the Shukaku rose from the rubble, roaring. Then she saw the flash of red as the Kyuubi roared onto the scene, pouncing on the Sand Spirit, and biting into its neck.

"The Kyuubi?!" Temari heard Baki shout, "Why - ?! How - ?!"

Temari looked from her sensei to the two beasts, her eyes falling on the massive fox, and noticing the familiar blue eyes.

_You're like me._ The girl trembled as she recalled Naruto's words to her brother, and only now did they make sense. Naruto was also a Jinchuriki, the Kyuubi was his Biju. And he was fighting her little brother!

* * *

_**I don't know why it took so long for me to get this out, but I'm glad I finally did, and I hope that it's satisfactory to those following this story, and lets all pray that I can hit my streak again, and hit it hard!**_

**_Next Time: Collision! Kage Vs. Biju!_**

**_Don't forget to review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**5:Collision! Kage Vs. Biju!**_

* * *

Rasa's giant form lumbered toward the brawling beasts as Naruto kept the pressure upon Shukaku's back. The Tanuki was cackling madly as the kitsune tore into him. "_**Is that all you've got, Kurama?**_" The One-Tailed beast laughed, his body beginning to melt into sand, "_**You've gotten so weak since the last time we fought!"**_

Naruto spat out a mouth full of sand, and growled as the mad creature melted away from him, growling as he reformed a few meters away. Shukaku was still wearing his mad grin as his missing arm also reformed, "_**Tell me something, Onii-sama, how does it feel to finally be sealed away into a Jinchuriki like the rest of us?**_" The mad sand spirit grinned, "**_So weak! Controlled by the by a mere human!_**"

Naruto growled, a rumbling beginning in his chest, and the young Jinchuriki opened his mouth, letting loose a roar that created a massive wave of chakra, blasting across the desert, and slamming into the Ichibi, knocking him over.

The shock wave of the roar was enough to be felt across the valley, even knocking over the people that had fled the village to get away from the massive battle. Rasa was not spared as the wave struck his golden armored form, but was able to keep his footing at the cost of a large amount of chakra to keep the form stable.

Meanwhile, Temari, her eyes glued to the battle in front of her. On the one side, her brother was being pushed back by the Kyuubi, while she also worried for her friend trapped inside the gigantic form of the kitsune.

Then there was her father, advancing on both of them. She'd seen his Lightning God Armor in action before, and knew that if he got within range of the two beasts, then neither of them would escape unscathed.

A point that was driven home as the massive golem reared back its fist and slammed it into the unknowning fox, sending her friend sprawling. Naruto turned on the armored Kage in a rage and roared angrily. Rasa braced himself inside his shell as the Kyuubi sprang at him, its jaws agape, and crashed into him.

Shukaku righted himself and grinned as he saw the new target that had entered the battle.

"_**Hyahahaha! Perfect!**_" The Ichibi howled, his body beginning to dissolve, "_**I'll seal ya both up! Then I can kill and kill and kill to my heart's content! Ahahahaha!**_" The sand around the One-tailed beast erupted in a massive wave bearing down on the Kazekage and the Kyuubi. Naruto growled at the beast as the sand crashed down on him, slowing him down. It covered him from head to toe.

Rasa, seeing the danger the technique was about to pose, wisely chose to abandon his armor, and lept clear of the danger as his gold dust golem began to melt.

Soon, only Naruto's head was visible as a towering pyramid of sand formed around him. He roared, and unleashed a blast of white hot flames toward Shukaku, who merely stepped aside, grinning madly, "_**No, no, no, Kurama-chan, you won't be stopping me this time! Futton: Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Sealing Jutsu!**_"

"No you don't!" Roared Hiruzen, "Adamantine Nyoibo!" The black and bronze-capped staff came crashing down upon the Shukaku's head, making the beast scream in pain at being interrupted.

"_**Stupid old man!**__**"**_ Shukaku roared, and swiped at him with his massive hands, "_**I'll kill ya!**_"

"Not today," Kakashi yelled, making his presence known, "Let's see how you like this! Chidori!" He slammed his lightning charged arm into the beast's side, electrifying him.

Pakura came running from behind the creature, darting up from the ground and up his tail, "Careful, Kakashi-san, you'll kill Gaara-kun!" As she made her way up the Shukaku's back, smaller versions of the creature began popping up along her path.

"_**Get off me, ya Suna bitch!**_" Shukaku's clones roared, "_**Futton****: Air Bullet Barrage!**_" Pakura nearly jumped clear off of the beast's back as the miniaturized clones fired off their attacks, but she kept herself going, flashing through her own set of hand signs.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" She roared as a massive fireball erupted from her mouth, "Turn to glass you wretched monster!"

As the fireball was struck by the Air Bullet Barrage, it created a white hot blaze that scorched its way across Shukaku's back, creating a gleaming path of glass in its wake. Shukaku was furious, and used his tail to swat at her in retaliation.

Then, the Kyuubi was there, having torn himself free from the sand tomb, and biting down on Shukaku's tail. With a jerk of his head, Naruto tore the tail free of Shukaku with a mad roar, and a pained scream from the Ichibi. Naruto's blue eyes locked onto the the golden orbs of the Ichibi. "_**Don't you dare lay a hand on my mother!**_" Naruto's warped voice roared out in anger before he bulldozed into the beast, nearly knocking Pakura from her perch.

_He called me mother, _Pakura almost cried, then grinned, "Don't worry, Naruto-chan, your mom's no push over!" She said, and channeled her Scorch chakra into her arms, "Now pay attention! Shakuton: Scorch Fist!" She lept up to the Ichibi's head, and slammed her Scorch enhanced fists into his head, "Wake up, Gaara!" She roared, the sand beneath her knuckles turning to glass and shattering under her assault.

Rasa rose from the ground once more, "Jiton: Gold Dust Imperial Funeral!" The remaining gold dust from his giant rose up in a great wave and crashed into Shukaku, and Pakura along with it.

Kakashi was at her side in a moment to get her away from the impending danger, "Kazekage-sama, what's the matter with you?!"

"Quiet, Hatake," Rasa snapped, "The life of one does not outweigh the lives of many!"

"That's your son in there!" Pakura roared at the man, her anger flaring, "Would you seriously kill him?!"

Rasa looked at the woman, "You are no longer a shinobi of Suna, therefore...this is none of your concern."

"Heartless bastard!" Pakura snapped, and did the unthinkable; she attacked the Yondaime Kazekage. "Shakuton: Explosion!" From her palm, which was still encased in her Scorch chakra, came a white hot blast of flames aimed directly at the man she had once followed.

Rasa brought his gold dust in a shield, blocking the attack, "What the devil are you doing, you stupid woman?!"

Pakura lept after him, "Protecting a child, you ingrate!"

"Pakura-san!" Kakashi yelled after her.

"Look after Naruto-chan," Pakura yelled over her shoulder, "To stop Shukaku, just find and awaken Gaara-kun!"

Meanwhile, Naruto was dragging Shukaku further and further away from the village, Hiruzen following their progress on the ground as he hurried after them. "That's good, Naruto-chan! You're far enough away from the village to fight!"

Shukaku roared and slapped at the fox's face, dislodging his fangs from his hide, "_**Get off'a me, ya ugly ol' fleabag!**_"

"**_Shut up!_**" Naruto roared, "**_Let Gaara go right now!_**_"_ Naruto growled as he prepared another attack, the tips of his tails coming over his body, and glowing brightly.

Shukaku turned toward his "brother". "_**Make me, Kurama-nii!**_"

Naruto roared, firing nine beams from the tips of his tails, slicing across the land, and into Shukaku's body. He howled in pain, "_**Kurama, ya jackass, you're gonna kill my container!**_" Shukaku screamed, his limbs falling away from his body, before they started reforming from the surrounding desert. "**_All I want is to taste some blood, but you won't let me! If I can't have blood,_**" the beast growled, then turned his head toward the oasis, smelling exactly what he desired, and grinned, "_**Heeheehee, I'll slaughter everyone in the entire village!**_" He roared and curled himself into a ball, rolling away from the fight, and toward the villagers.

"_**No!**_" Naruto roared, barreling after him, "_**That's where Temari-chan is!**_"

Hiruzen saw the Shukaku's change in direction and sped away in front of the beast, "Not today you bloodthirsty beast!" He landed in front of the beast, positioning his staff, "Expand!" The nyoibo expanded to the size of a large tree trunk, and Hiruzen thrust it into the ground, "Up you go!"

Shukaku, unable to stop his advance, even if he wanted to, slammed into the tip of the staff sticking in the air, and vaulted over it with a cackling cry as the bo staff threw him. The rolling ball of sand careened across the night sky, and sailed over the oasis, crashing into the ground with a titanic rumble.

Temari huddled close to her brother and Baki, "Why won't it stop?!" She asked, "Can't they help him?!"

Baki, watching all of the fighting going on, Pakura fighting their Kazekage, and the Kyuubi barreling after the Ichibi while Kakashi and Hiruzen chased after it, could only shake his head, "I don't know...but we can pray."

At that moment, Naruto's massive form lumbered over them, frightening the villagers into screaming before the sight of the legendary Biju. Temari, though frightened, looked on in awe of the beast. The red fur seemed to glow in the light of the moon, and the eyes of the beast shown like twin blue moons. "Pretty."

Naruto paused in his pursuit, his eyes falling unto the small girl that had become dear to him. Temari was looking right back at him, the fear, somehow, gone from her as she looked into the eyes of the beast he had become.

"EXTEND!" Hiruzen roared, pole vaulting over the beast, and spinning his staff around his body, "Heads up, Shukaku!" Stupidly, the Ichibi looked up, and was rewarded with a hard strike to his head right between his ears from Hiruzen's staff.

"_**Ow! Stupid monkey!**_" Shukaku screamed, sending his sand after the man, "**_I'll kill ya, I'll kill ya all dead!_**"

Suddenly, Kakashi came barreling out of nowhere, small orb of chakra in his palm, "I won't let you hurt anyone else, least of all your own container!" He yelled and lept up the Ichibi's body, "RASENGAN!" He slammed the Rasengan into the Shukaku's face, distorting it and causing sand to fall from his face, revealing - "

"GAARA!" Temari screamed upon seeing her brother.

Naruto looked up and saw the boy dangling by his arms and legs trapped in sand from the disfigured face the sand Biju, and lept forward, his jaws agape. he crashed into the Ichibi, bearing down on him with his teeth.

Temari saw this and shrieked, "_No, Naruto, please don't_!"

Naruto's jaws snapped down.

Shukaku screamed as his body began melting into the the desert. Sand dribbled from Naruto's jaws.

Temari screamed as her tears came unbidden. Naruto lumbered over to the villagers, his head hung low to the ground. In front of Temari and her brother, he set down a large lump of sand. On top of that lump, was a small boy with blood-red hair.

And he was breathing.

Temari and Kankuro rushed forward, "Gaara!"

Gaara shifted tiredly, and opened his eyes just as his elder sister reached him. "Temari-san?"

"I'm here," Temari said, taking her brother in her arms, "You're gonna be fine, okay? The monster's gone now!"

"Okaa-san...Okaa-san didn't love me..." Gaara said in a small voice, his eyes tearing up, "She...she only gave birth to me because she wanted revenge..."

"No," Temari said, shaking her head, "Kaa-chan loved you...she loved you more than anything in this world just like she loved me and Kankuro-niichan."

Gaara shook his head, "No..my names means 'a demon that is loved by no one, and only meant to love himself'. She hated me!"

Temari bit her lips, her tears staining the sand, and then said, "Kaa-san used to sing to you, you know?" She said, gaining his attention, "Before you were born, she used to sing to you while you were still in her tummy."

"She did?" Gaara asked, and his sister nodded. "Could...could you sing if form me? The song she used to sing?"

Temari nodded, and looked up at the fox, "Thank you, Naruto-chan." She said, and began to sing.

Yuuyami Semaru Kumo no ue

Itsumo Ichiiwa de tonde iru

Taka wa kitto Kanashi karou

Oto mo tadaeta kaze no naka

Sora wo tsukanda sono tsubasa

Yasumeru koto wo deki nakute(*)

_**Thoooom!**_

Naruto's body crashed to the ground, unsettling the thee siblings as the fox's body started to burn in red flames. "Naruto!" Temari shrieked.

"Kakashi-kun! Get Naruto-chan clear of the body!" Hiruzen roared, dashing back toward Rasa and Pakura's battle. "I need to stop those two before they kill each other!"

"Right!" Kakashi yelled as he landed on top of the burning body, "Come on, come on, where are you, Itouto!"

He received no answer as the flesh of the fox kept burning away, revealing bone beneath. Temari scrambled over the inferno, scanning the beast's body for any sign of her friend. "Naruto-chan!"

Meanwhile, Rasa was very close to losing his temper with the woman in front of him. "You ungrateful wench! After all I've done for you, you would turn your back on your own village for a mere child!"

Pakura sent another stream of white-hot flames at him, "I'd do anything to protect the children of any village, even if it meant going against a Kage!" She roared, "And we both know that you'd have attacked Naruto-chan as well! I won't let you hurt my soichi!"

"ENOUGH!" The black shaft of Hiruzen's nyoibo came whistling between them as the Shinobi no Kami landed between them, "You two fools! The battle is over! Naruto-chan's beaten the Ichibi back and Gaara-kun is safe!"

Rasa looked over toward the oasis, "He's stable?! How?!"

Hiruzen glared at the man, "You, oh foolish Kazekage, can thank your daughter for that." He said, looking every bit the shinobi in his battle attire, his staff in hand, "She was able to break through to him while still retained his sanity and bring him back. If not for her and Naruto-chan, your people would have fed the Biju Gaara-kun carries!" He then looked at the woman, smiling, "Pakura-san, once Naruto-chan is retreived, we set out for Konoha...I have a sudden urge to return home."

=x=

Naruto was awakened by an all too familiar dripping sound as his eyes came open, revealing the sewer-like cage where the Kyuubi was held. "Here again?"

"_**Indeed,**_" growled the titanic voice of the Kyuubi as Naruto sat up, "_**Consider yourself lucky, you little wretch. If I hadn't forced all of that chakra into your tiny little body, you wouldn't have been able to use my form so readily...now it seems that I have been made a fool.**_" The Kyuubi growled.

Naruto looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about? You're the one that turned me into that giant kitsune, right?"

The massive fox laughed loudly, causing the waters of his cell to dance under the vibrations. "_**You fool! As if I would aid you in such a way! No, you took the chakra I forced upon you and stored it away in another part of your being. In a sense, you have but a fraction of my power at your finger tips, but be warned, runt, for my power is limitless, as yours is not. That small amount you took from me will someday run dry, and you will come to me for more.**_"

Naruto looked up at the beast in defiance, "I already told you, I won't use your power for you! I'll get stronger using my own power!"

The fox glared down at him in contempt, "**_You ningen make no sense to me. You refuse my power, but then you turn right around and use the chakra I forced upon you to do battle with my idiot brother. Make no mistake, even with that small amount of power, you could have obliterated that foolish Tanuki a thousand times over, but for someone like myself or my...more powerful brethren, you will need more._**"

Naruto shook his head, "You can have it back!" He stated, "I don't want it anymore! Go on! Take it!"

The Kyuubi's claws crashed through the bars of his prison, "**_You think I haven't tried?! I can't! I am prevented from moving about your being because of this accursed seal!_**"

Naruto felt a smirk on his face, "Not so tough, now, huh?"

"**_Insolent worm! Should I ever be freed from this blasted prison, I will make you watch as I raze your village to the ground! I will feast upon your loved one's flesh, and bathe in their blood!_**"

Naruto sat down in the water, smiling, "Before that day comes...I'll get rid of that hatred you say you carry for everything."

The fox growled, "**_I am hatred incarnate!_**" He growled, "**_To rid myself of hatred you would have to destroy all of the hatred within yourself,_**" he smirked as the boy flinched, "**_Yes, little worm, you harbor your own hatred. For your village, for its people for what they did to you. For your beloved Hokage for not telling you of your wretched family!_**"

Naruto looked down, feeling a pit forming in his stomach. He did feel angry at times when he thought about the cruelty he felt at the hands of the villagers. And he was angry that his Jiji hadn't told him of his Uzumaki heritage...but even with all of that...he still loved.

Jiji was always kind to him, and he loved him like a grandfather. There were some villagers that liked, and would give him food and clothing at times...and there was Pakura...okaa-san...

Naruto smiled and looked back up at the Kyuubi, "Kurama-san." The Kyuubi flinched and sneered at the use of his name, "I...I might be angry, and maybe even hate some people...but...I also love them!"

Kurama growled, and turned away from him in disgust, "**_Get out of my sight. Leave me to my solitude, and never darken these halls again._**"

"I'll come back and - "

"_**GET OOOOOUUUUUT!**_"

=x=

Two days after the battle between Shukaku and the Kyuubi found Hiruzen and Pakura in th Hokage's carriage with Kakashi sitting on the roof to keep watch. They were almost back in the Land of Fire.

Pakura was cradling Naruto in her arms as he slept, the boy cuddling up to her in his sleep. Before leaving, Temari had given the boy a scroll, and sealed inside it were a pair a of Tessen, both blue in color, as well as a letter from the girl, asking if the pair could write to each other, the young Kazekage heiress* not caring about the young blond being a Jinchuriki like her brother.

Temari had also made it her duty to shield her brothers from her father. Though, after everything that had happened, Rasa completely ignored his children. Temari didn't care. She had Gaara and Kankuro, and that was all she needed.

Bidding Temari good-bye, the blond boy got the shock of a lifetime as Temari pecked him on the cheek, causing a few giggles from the fourteen-year-old Kakashi, who hid behind his favorite book, much to Pakura's annoyance.

Naruto's parting with the girl had been a simple smile after that. "See you soon, Mari-chan."

* * *

(*)Above the clouds where dusk comes  
Always flying by itself  
The hawk is probably grieving is it not  
In the wind's midst even sound stops  
The wings that grasp the sky  
Resting is a thing they cannot do

*According to a Lite Novel I read, Kazekage(Wind Shadow) is the clan name of Rasa and his children.

_**And that's chapter five, folks, and boy was it fun to write! I hope you liked it, but if not...meh, I still had fun! XD**_

_**See you soon! And please leave a review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**6: I Am The Third**_

* * *

Kakashi, from his point on the roof, was busying himself with his favorite book once again, well out of Pakura's eyesight for the woman did not like the book itself, and thought very little of its readers...no matter who they were. Needless to say that Hiruzen abstained from reading his own copy in front of the woman for his own safety.

They were just about to the village with only a few more miles to go, but had stopped to rest the horses for a short while, even though three of them could have made it to the village in record time if they'd simply taken to the trees. But, the Sandaime was in no particular hurry to get back to the village. There was only more paperwork for him to do, that much was a given. But there was one other reason he wasn't any a hurry to be home, though said reason was reason enough to be in a hurry.

Shimura Danzo.

Hiruzen sighed as he remembered the times the man had tried to take his seat from him. The first time had been during the war...before he'd become crippled, _but leave a wolf its head and it still has the power to bite. _Hiruzen thought. The second time was when he'd taken young Kakashi under his wing not so long ago and inducted him into the Foundation; ROOT. Shortly after that, Kakashi had come to him, saying that Danzo had ordered him to assassinate him. That was all it had taken for Hiruzen to remove the seal on him that bound him to the one-eyed war hawk, and make him his eyes and ears through out the village along with his other hand-selected Anbu unit.

_And_, Hiruzen thought as he watched Naruto playing tag with Pakura, _with Pakura-san around to look after Naruto-chan, I doubt that old warlord is going to stay quiet...I'll have to do something about him as soon as I get back to the village_.

"Kaa-chan, no fair using clones!" Naruto giggled as Pakura's Rock Clone popped up out of the ground and nabbed him. But the boy was having too much fun to care about fairness. Pakura had proved to be quite the mother figure for the boy, even going so far as to teach him how to use the set of Tessen Temari had given him.

Shakuton, as explained by Pakura to both Naruto, and a curious Kakashi who had never seen the unique chakra nature before, was a natural mixture of both Wind natured chakra and Fire natured chakra, the result being a much more powerful flame technique. Pakura demonstrated one such technique by sending a ball of her Shakuton into a large tree, which quickly whithered and died within moments of contact. And only a moment later, the tree turned to ashes.

The young black and orange clad shinobi in training was ecstatic about his possible abilities. But, for the moment, Pakura was happy with teaching him a few low-level Futton ninjutsu usuable with his fans.

Hiruzen's smile for the boy was only on the surface. Inside he was a torrent of worry. Danzo would most certainly want to use Pakura for his own gains, or perhaps having her produce more Shakuton users for the future. And he would ultimately try to recruit Naruto for his own abilities. The aging Hokage shook his head. _I will not allow Minato-kun's son to suffer such a thing._

"Hey!" Kakashi yelped as Naruto acciddently let loose a blast of wind that knocked his book skyward. Kakashi scrambled to grab it, "This is a signed copy!" He yelled, glaring at the pair.

"Gomen, Kakashi-nii!" Naruto grinned.

Pakura just crossed her arms under her breasts, "Pervert."

Kakashi blushed, "I am not a pervert! I just appreciate good literature!"

=x=

The two Chunin at that gate greeted the Hokage warmly upon his return, smiling even at the young blond as he trotted alongside Pakura. Pakura, looking over at the aged Kage, asked, "Is there anything I need to sign or do before I take Naruto to whatever home you have lined up for us?"

Hiruzen chuckled, "I have a feeling that if I asked you to the tower to sign anything at the moment, my advisors would descend upon my like vultures on a piece of meat." He said, taking a left from the gate, "Come, I'll show you to the old Uzumaki compound here in the village."

"Such a place exists here?" Pakura asked, taking Naruto by the hand as they followed after him, Kakashi bringing up the rear.

Hiruzen nodded, "It was meant as a sign of respect toward our brethren from Uzu, but it has...gone a while without a tenant. I'll have some Genin teams sent over to repair the place."

Naruto looked up at her, "Does this mean we have a place to live?"

Pakura nodded, "It would seem we do, Naruto-chan."

The walk through the village was interesting to say the least. The villagers, having gone a few days without seeing the blond, were stunned to see him in such company as the Hokage, and the youngest Jonin shinobi in the village. Pakura was another oddity. Her exotic hair coloring, and pupil-less eyes made her a stunning sight when combined with her figure, much to a few wives' dismay as their husbands caught sight of the woman. But the fact that she was in the company of the pariah of the village was a monstrously degrading factor.

For his part, Naruto could already feel the eyes of the villagers on him.

"Isn't that the boy that - "

"Hush, the Hokage's with him! You wanna be killed?!"

"But who is that woman with him?" Pakura's eye twitched. "The little brat must have lied to get her to like him. There's no way - " Pakura sent a ball of scorching flames in their direction, startling them.

She placed Naruto right beside her, and held him close, "Listen here, you nosy civilians." She said calmly, but her tone made the all shiver as she addressed them, "I am Pakura of the Shakuton. And I am also this boy's adoptive mother. Say one more word about his..._affliction_, and you'll deal with me," she held up another ball of flames for good measure, "Hurt my family, and I'll turn you to ash and spread you over a garden."

Kakashi giggled behind his book, one eye peeking over the edge to see the utterly flummoxed looks on the peoples' faces. He wasn't the only one as Hiruzen let a satisfied smile adorn his face. "Kakashi-kun?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said, snapping the book closed.

The Sarutobi patriarch handed him a slip of paper, "Head the the Higurashi Weapons shop and ask the owner to make a Bo staff from these ingredients. He'll know what it'll come out like if he knows his metals, and I'd also like you to purchase a practice Bo about Naruto's size. You may tell him to send the bill to my office, and I'll be sure to have everything paid in full by this evening."

"Yes sir," Kakashi nodded, giving his customary eye-smile and flashing away.

As he went, Pakura shivered involuntarily, "It's much cooler here than I first thought it would be." She said, "Is this the Autumn season?"

Hiruzen chuckled, "As a matter of fact it isn't." He said, smiling at the brown-eyed woman, "This is in fact the Summer part the season in Hi no Kuni."

Pakura's brow rose, "This is Summer?!"

"Uh-huh," Naruto grinned, "It's almost as hot as it was in Suna!"

Pakura looked at her boy for a moment, _He's joking...right?_

"Wait until winter hits," Hiruzen smiled as they continued on, "We're due for a fine snowy season this year."

"Snow?" Pakura moaned in dismay.

=x=

The Higurashi Weapons shop was by far the most respected store for weapons in all of Konoha, with its owner being one of the finest blacksmiths in the lands, second only to the forge masters of the Daimyo. Kenshi Higurashi, despite his short stature, was a grizzled, and worn man with hands as hard as the steel he worked. A fact driven home when Kakashi handed him the list of materials the Hokage had asked to be combined, and heard a vry audible creak coming from his knuckles as he took it.

Kenshi looked up at the young man, "Do you know what this will create, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I was only instructed to give you that list so you could forge a six-foot Noiybo staff from the materials, and I'm also to get a training staff from you for a boy about yay big," He held his hand about three feet from the desk, "He's five, going on six in a few months."

Kenshi looked at him once more, and smiled, "You mean that Uzumaki boy, right?"

The young Jonin's lone eye narrowed, "And if I do?"

Kenshi flapped the paper in his face, "Boy, you should know that that boy has been threw hell!"

"I'm sorry?" Kakashi's brow rose.

"AS YOU SHOULD!" Kenshi thundered, making the teen shrink back. "You know I've seen that boy scrounging around in the garbage for food?! That orphanage never took proper care of him, and now I've heard they've turned him out on the streets! What is the Hokage going to do about that, eh?!"

Kakashi, shocked at finding Naruto a champion in the grizzled old blacksmith, raised his hands in a calming gesture. "Easy there, Kenshi-san! Hokage-sama has already taken care of it! Naruto's been adopted by a good woman!"

"Has he now?" Kenshi asked, raising his brow, before grinning a grin so wide Kakashi was reminded of the Shukaku for a moment. "That's a good thing, then. Poor kid's gonna need some looking after from what I've heard."

"What have you heard," Kakashi's voice hardened.

Kenshi leaned in close, "Just before the Hokage left, I heard about the killings...Danzo ain't happy about that either. Them two other old bats are on his side, too. He's calling around to all the shops telling them to up the price of their wears to the boy, hoping to starve him out. Course, I ain't gonna be doing anything of the like. I know about that boy, and I figure I owe him for keeping that..._thing_ locked away."

Kakashi nodded, "I appreciate what you've told me, and I will inform the Hokage at once." He said, "Keep on your toes, Kenshi-san, Danzo-san has ears everywhere."

Kenshi's only answer was to heft a huge spiked metal club up over his shoulder, "I didn't go through the Third War and come out alive so some wrinkled old war hawk could send his young'ne's after me." He said with a toothy grin, "Take whatever staff you need, and I'll have this new one forged in about...say three days. Wanna get it just right for the little fellow. Not every day that I get the Sarutobi's secret to creating the fabled Adamantine steel."

Kakashi didn't show his surprise, but smiled, "Do you know anyone in the merchants stores that would help Naruto and his new mother?"

Kenshi sighed, rubing the bridge of his nose, "Honestly, Kakashi-san, not many would help anyone that helped the boy. The Ichiraku family always lets him eat for free when he'd gone a while without food. And some of the people that worked in the clothing district would secretly give him throwaway clothes that were meant for the dumpsters, but they never held the jobs for long after they were found out."

Kakashi nodded, "Looks like I should take a more active hand than I thought...thank you for your time, Higurashi-san." He said, backing away with a bow, moving over to pick out a bo staff.

"Half a moment, Kakashi-san," Kenshi said, ducking under the counter. He came back up with a few crates, "Figure if he's gonna be a shinobi, then he's gonna need a few shuriken and kunai...so's his ma, too, if she's gonna look after the poor kid."

=x=

"I thought you said this place was only gone a little while without someone living in it!" Pakura snapped as she waded through the waist deep grass with Naruto riding on her shoulders, "This place is gone wild!"

"Mm, oh dear," Hiruzen sighed, taking in the state of the buildings, the Uzumaki mask shrine in the center of the area. "I had thought that Koharu and Homura were keeping this place up...seems that I need to have a talk with them." He growled before turning to the pair, "Cover your ears."

Naruto and Pakura nodded, doing as they were told before Hiruzen took a deep, deep breath, and they wince when the Kami no Shinobi bellowed out, "_ANBUUUU_!" They heard him even though they had plugged their ears, and it still made them ring.

Not a moment later, an entire squad of animal masked Anbu Black Ops shinobi appeared, at least twelve of them by Pakura's count. "You called, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen smiled, "Good response time...I need a few of you to get together with a some of the lower Genin teams, I need at least four of them, and have them come hear prepared for manual labors. Grass cutting, building repair, painting, and perhaps some stone work. And I would like one of you, Neko-chan will do, to inform the elders, Danzo included, that I have returned, and that I will be calling a meeting of the clans in...say, two hours time, and the rest of you are to inform said clan heads of this meeting."

"Is there anything wrong, sir?" The foremost Anbu asked, wearing a bear mask.

"No, Kuma-san, there is not, though I feel like I am about to raise hell," Hiruzen chuckled, "Now, Neko-san, once you're done with the elders, come back here and help Pakura-san and little Naruto-chan with their living arrangemenst here in the Uzumaki compound." He said to the purple-haired female Anbu, "You'll also be directing the Genin teams along with their Jonin instructors. Ah, have five teams brought in, one of them will need to run errands for the household things, and put it all under my name."

"Hokage-sama!" Pakura cried, "You're being far too generous!"

Hiruzen smiled at her, "No I'm not. I'm just helping a future clan make its home here." He said, turning back to the assembled Anbu. "Well? _GET GOING_!"

"HAI!"

=|Two Hours Later|=

The clans of Konoha had gathered in the council room. Hyuuga, Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka, Akamichi, Inuzuka, Aburame, Kurama, Hiruzen's eldest son, Godo Sarutobi, and finally, Danzo as the last of the Shimura clan.

Koharu and Homura had taken up the desks sitting on either side of the Hokage, both looking worried. Danzo, however was looking stoic as ever, though Hiruzen knew otherwise.

"Good people, and clan heads of Konohagakure," Hiruzen intoned, not letting himself falter at all. "As you know, Uzumaki Naruto has been attacked, and has retaliated as he saw fit - "

"If by 'attack', you mean having mauled fifteen people to death, then yes, we are well aware of it," Danzo said, tapping his cane against the floor. "It was foolish to - "

"_Shimura_," Hiruzen scowled, his chakra flaring, "You have spoken out of term and interrupted your Hokage." The man shrank back, "Do so again, and I will have you removed from this meeting and banned from all others from this point on."

Danzo gripped his cane tightly, the only sign of his anger to show through his facade.

"Now, as I was saying, yes, Naruto did lash out and kill those villagers." Hiruzen said, "And they have been marked as traitors to this village for outright attacking him, attempting to murder him, which, if anyone understood the meaning of a sealing technique, would have meant the release of the Kyuubi. As such, I took him with me to Suna to make sure that this would not happen again on my watch, and had intended on adopting him into our clan."

Godo raised his hand to speak, "Otou-sama, you know we would welcome him. Why didn't you bring him to the main house?"

"Simple," Hiruzen said, "He made contact with the Kyuubi." The room went deathly quiet then, and Hiruzen continued, "Yes, he now knows, and believed the village civilians to be correct in his being a demon, as they often called him. Not only that, but he was turned out of the orphange that very day, prompting the attack. As such I saw fit to take him away from the village for a time, so that he could somewhat get over what had transpired...however, upon arriving, it was discovered that the boy, as seen by someone with the same abilities, had a very special, and very rare kekkei genkai; the Shakuton."

A murmur went through the gathered clans, and Hiruzen held up his hand for silence.

"I know it must come as a shock, but the one that confirmed it was none other than Pakura of the Shakuton herself," he said, "And to answer my son's question, the reason he is not now at our clan's compound is because Pakura migrated from Suna to Konoha in order to adopt the boy and train him in her arts." He said, preparing to drop the proverbial paperbomb. "And I have approved it."

"WHAT!?" Koharu and Homura roared.

"You can't trust a foreigner with - "

"SIIIIIILENCE!" Hiruzen roared, glaring at the trio, "I, not you, am the Kage of this village. If you wish to file a complaint, please leave it on my desk so that I may ignore it for my more important paperwork!" He growled, steepling his fingers together as he gazed out from under his hat. "Now, I know many of you here. All of you wished at one point or another to adopt young Naruto for the love of his father, but I was naive, and let the councilmen handle it. As such, the child has been mistreated, and nearly killed...no more.

"No more will I be the figure head that I have been since Minato-kun's death, no longer will I leave my most important tasks to the elders," he looked across the room, piercing them all with his gaze, "Fugaku Uchiha."

Fugaku stood, smiling, "Sir."

"Your clan has been wrongly harassed due to the Kyuubi incident," the Hokage went on, "And as such, the elders have taken much from you. Half of your land, you holdings, money. I believe that there is a large unused training field right next to your compound...I, as Sandaime Hokage, award the Uchiha clan ownership of these ground to do as they wish. And also, there have been strange goings on around this village," his glance slid straight to Danzo, who showed no sign of flinching. "Children and adults alike have gone missing. From now on, the Uchiha Police Force will do frequent sweeps of the village every hour during the night after eight. Any suspicious activities are to be brought to Anbu, who will then relay that information to me." He smirked, "Is this acceptable?"

Fugaku was flummoxed, "I...you...Hokage-sama...!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Hiruzen chuckled. Then his gaze hardened once again, "While in Suna, the Ichibi was unleashed. The Kazekage, in his arrogance, tried to test his Jinchuriki's, his own son, control over the beast. He failed, miserably. At the same time, Naruto fully manifested the Kyuubi's form - QUIET!" He roared as the chamber filled with voice, "Now, as I was saying. Naruto was able to change into, and control the form of the Kyuubi, even being able to speak. He fought, and defeated the Ichibi, forcing it back into its container with the aid of myself, and Kakashi Hatake. Later, after the battle was done, the treaty between our village was all but ignored. For future patrols from all clans, please be wary of Suna shinobi. I do not think that they will openly attack us unless we trespass on their lands, but I would rather not take the risk of another shinobi war."

Hiashi Hyuuga stood for a moment, "Hokage-sama, may I ask what our relations with Kumo are after...after my daughters kidnapping attempt?"

"Kill any and all Kumo shinobi on sight unless the Chunin exams dictate otherwise." Hiruzen said, and saw the please smirk on the Hyuuga's face.

Fugaku was looking at the man with a slight pallid expression, "Ahem, er, Hokage-sama, if I may suggest something?"

"You may," Hiruzen said, wondering why the man looked rather...ill.

"I...erm, the Sharingan, while it is a powerful Doujutsu...cannot see through walls...as the Byakugan can..." Fugaku said, swallowing back bile, "If Hiashi-san would permit it...I would happily accept a few of his clan into the police force!" He said in a rush.

The room was quiet once more, no one believing what they had heard. Tsume of th Inuzuka was the first to recover. "Did...did I just hear that right...or did hell just freeze over?"

=x=

Over with the work force at the Uzumaki compound, the progress was staggering. Not because of the Genin, no, they were too busy ogling the new matriarchs...assets. No, it was because Pakura and Naruto were working there asses off and putting them to shame. With teh use of his Tessen wind blades, Naruto had knocked down a large amount of grass which was now being bundled up for thatching, or carted off to farms for fodder. Pakura's Fire style was burning away years of debris, and trees from where they had grown or fallen.

Neko, having to chase the poor Genin around to get them to work, was busy barking(meowing) out orders to the Jonin for the Genin rookies.

Now, Pakura and Naruto were sitting on the porch of the main house, exhausted from all of their hard work as the watched the others work. Naruto was dozing off against her as she held him in her lap, "Well, Naruto-chan, what do you think?"

Naruto mumbled sleepily, "I like our new home, Kaa-chan."

* * *

_**And that's chapter six! Now it's time for a few shoutouts. **_

_**Firstly to Jose19: Thanks for reminding me of that, really, and I still need to do the whole Kinoe rescue skit. That's gonna be fun. And as far as the Uchiha go, you're right about that, but even though I've given them a bit of glory back in this chapter, the massacre is still coming. Danzo is a cunning, evil bastard, even though he keeps saying that he does what he does for the village, he does it the wrong way.**_

**_avidnarutofan: To answer your question about Naruto not being burned by Kurama's chakra, Naruto, when Kurama forced his chakra into him, latched onto it, and separated it from the main source, sorta like he did when he fought Kurama in cannon for control. Though this small amount he has will eventually run out, and then all hell's gonna break loose. _**

**_SPark681: Yes, Danzo is one of the focal points as far as antagonists go in this story. He is, for all intents and purposes, a power hungry, ego maniac._**

**_That's all for now, folks, I'll be back, so don't forget to review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**7: Let the Games Begin**_

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, for the first time in years, since his beloved wife had been killed, felt alive. Not only had he put the fear of Kami into his three badgering advisors, but he had bolstered relations, even though it was inadvertently, between the Uchiha, and the Hyuuga clans, two families that couldn't stand each other.

Yes, thought the old man as he sat be hind his desk, feeling proud of his title once again, life was good.

And then there was the progress with the newest addition to the village. Neko had come back late that evening and reported the old Uzumaki compound livable. Pakura, apparently, was quite popular with the younger generations, particularly the boys. She had, much to Neko's, and by extension, Hiruzen's amusement, had had to put up with the older Jonin flirting with her throughout the whole day.

That is, until the woman had gotten fed up with the unwanted attention and sent them packing with a few well aimed fireballs. Thankfully, she hadn't demonstrated her Shakuton on them.

It was the amusing image of the woman chasing off the amorous Jonin that had the man laughing quietly as Kakashi came into the office. "Ah, Kakashi-kun, just the person I wanted to see."

Kakashi gave a slight bow as he scratched the back of his head bashfully, "Gomen, Hokage-sama, I - "

"Save it," the man chuckled knowingly, "I knew where you were, and I know you knew that I knew, so you don't have to make those silly excuses Obito-kun used to get into."

Kakashi sighed sadly, "I guess I picked up his habit."

Hiruzen chuckled, "He had a habit of getting into absurd situations." He said, having watched said Uchiha through his crystal ball, "Now, as to the reason I wished to see you. How are Pakura and Naruto settling in?"

A large bead of sweat made it's way down the side of the young Jonin's face, "Yeah, about that..."

"Kakashi~."

"The villagers were treating her poorly due to Naruto-chan being around," Kakashi blurted out, "But in her defense, the reports you'll be getting in the morning are completely untrue!"

"Reports?" Hiruzen growled, "Explain."

"I... "

"Now."

"Y-yes, Sir!" Kakashi said, going rigid, "Well, to start off, one of the Jonin leading the Genin teams...well, Naruto-chan didn't like the way he was talking about Pakura-san, and just laying about while everyone else was working, so..." he sighed, "He doodled on his face while he was napping."

Hiruzen sputtered, "Is that all?" Some of his Jonin could use a good blow to the ego.

"Well, no, after he woke up and found out, he tried...well, he tried to discipline the boy...and not in a very nice way." Kakashi said.

"How bad did Pakura-san hurt him?" Hiruzen chuckled.

Kakashi shivered, "Let's just say he won't be walking straight from now on." He said, remembering the man's shrill cry, even though he deserved it for raising a hand to Naruto in such a way. "The real chaos started when Pakura took Naruto shopping for supper."

"Those damned merchants," Hiruzen sighed, "Taka."

"Sir?" Commented the Anbu hiding behind the couch.

"Make a note to remind me to have a word with the merchant's council some time tomorrow." He said, sighing, "Well, go on, Kakashi-kun."

"When they went to the grocer's market, none of the stalls would sell to them," Kakashi said, his lip twitching, "But when Pakura asked why and they said that they never served the likes of Naruto, she flew into a rage - "

"Nothing too severe, I hope?" Hiruzen asked, his own smile twitching.

"We~ll," Kakashi droned, "She...she didn't kill anybody."

Hiruzen outright laughed, "I'll take that over a dead body any day!" He roared, "What then?"

"They tried the restaurants," Kakashi sighe, "That was a big mistake...for them. They outright tried to shoo them out with broomsticks. Pakura set them on fire. Then there was the issue with one of the owners...you'll hear from him about a certain pussy cat's involvement." He said before a book came from the shelf, seemingly by itself, and smacked him in the head.

"He deserved it for calling Pakura a 'demon's whore'!" Neko said from her hiding spot.

Hiruzen chuckled, "Neko-chan, have that particular man brought in first thing in the morning. I'd like a word with him." He said, gaining a satisfied grunt from the bookshelf. "Now, Kakashi-kun, I hope, in the end, they did get a meal?"

"Oh, yes," Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, "For some odd reason, Akamichi Choza was in a very giving mood today, and welcomed them into his family restaurant. He wouldn't accept any form of payment either. He also offered to help Pakura with her food problem as the Akamichi clan is responsible for our food production."

"Very kind of him," Hiruzen smiled, knowing exactly why the man was being so jovial. After the meeting earlier that day, the large bear of a man had given him a bear-sized hug, welcoming him back for some reason.

"We also had the Nara clan offering wood worked furniture for their home, and other homey articles," Kakashi said, smiling again, "I never knew Naruto-chan was so well liked."

Hiruzen sat back and retrieved his pipe, flicking his finger so that a small flame appeared, "Minato-kun was a much beloved Hokage, and Kushina more so as a kunoichi. Both of them were the light of this village for so long. The trouble those two would get into when they were younger!"

Kakashi nodded sadly, "I know...Kushina-san told me."

Taking a long drag from his pipe, and letting out a smoke ring, the wizened Kage sighed, "That is something I wish for you to investigate." He said, looking at the young man, "Strange things went on during the Kyuubi's rampage. Jiraiya-kun was out of the village, the Uchiha clan was no where to be seen during the battle, and no one went to aid Minato-kun, nor were there any guards outside the birthing room." Hiruzen said, having a sinking suspicion on who the blame would fall. "Speak with Fugaku-san about the matter discreetly, let no one know of you questions, and if you feel that you are being followed, detain or kill your follower if necessary."

Kakashi saluted, "For my sensei, I will do that without fail."

"Also, enlist young Itachi-kun. I believe he just completed his Anbu training?" He said.

"He has," Kakashi smiled, "And I believe we will find out more then we ever knew."

"Why do you say that?" Hiruzen asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "Call it a hunch."

=x=

"Thank you so very much," Pakura said, bowing to the Nara clan head as the last of the furniture was placed, "I don't know how I could ever repay such kindness!"

Shikaku shook his head, "It's far too troublesome to ask you for payment when you've done what all of us have wanted to do for so long," he said, watching his young son, Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto playing in the yard. "You know I wanted to adopt him myself after I head...but that damned council - "

"Stop," Pakura said, smiling at the man, "You've done so much for him in such a shot amount of time that I could almost think you were one of the great saints spoken about through history." She turned around, looking into the main house of the Uzumaki compound, "When we arrived this morning, I was a stranger in a strange place, with nothing to my name but a beautiful little boy, and this shabby little compound." She said, smiling at him once more, "But you, and Akamichi-san helped me turn this place into a home."

"You did that the moment you moved in," Shikaku said, "If need anything else, don't hesitate to ask...we owe the boy so much more than this."

Pakura smirked, crossing her arms across her chest, "Him? Or his father?"

Shikaku chuckled, "So you know? Not surprising. The kid's almost a carbon copy of him." He said, nodding, "Yeah, we owe them both a lot...but you should be careful. Hiruzen made a lot of enemies today. And they're gonna be gunning for you." He said, narrowing his eyes, "Apart from the clan heads, and those we put forward, don't trust any of the clans. The roots of darkness run deep in this village."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, then grinned, "But anyone who's dumb enough to mess with me has one hell of a death wish."

Shikaku chuckled, "I'll bet you and my wife would get along just fine." He said, looking down the walk and spotted a familiar person marching toward them, "Whoops, speak of the devil."

Yoshino Nara, a fair-skinned young woman with dark hair and eyes, and pink blouse, gave them a smile as she came up to the house, "Welcome to Konoha, Pkaura-san."

"Just Pakura is fine," she said, smiling at the other woman, "And thank you. Your husband and other clansmen just finished moving the furniture in."

Yoshino scoffed, "I'm surprised you could get this lazy bum to move at all!" She said, giving her husband a playful slap on the shoulder, "Nara men are notorious for being layabouts."

"Hey, I worked," Shikaku grumbled. "Damned troublesome woman."

"Did you say something, Dear?" Yoshino asked sweetly, threatening violence.

"Not a thing," Shikaku muttered.

Pakura giggled at the pair. "You two sure get along."

"We're married," Shikaku said as it explained everything.

"SHIKAKU!"

"What? Itetetetetetetete~!" She grabbed him by the ear and hauled him down the sidewalk

"It was nice meeting you, Pakura," Yoshino smiled sweetly, "We'll have to get together with Kimi, and Momiji one of these days for a chat!"

Pakura gained a large sweat drop on her head as she watched the Nara patriarch being dragged off with his son trailing behind alongside Choji, "Well, at least she seems friendly...sort of?" She giggled, "Naruto-chan, bed time!"

"Coming, Kaa-chan!" The blond yelled, and came running.

=x=

"I want two squads each policing the clan compounds tonight," Fugaku said to his officers, among them, some were Hyuuga, a fact that did little to please some of the Uchiha clansmen, "After the meeting today, the idea of little Naruto being taken care of will set a few people on edge. Now we all know that more than a few shinobi families don't care for the child, and many more would like to see him dead." He waited a moment to gauge the reactions of some of his newly appointed men. None of them spoke. "Alright, for the next six hours, we will be looking for anyone out on the streets. Shinobi, or civilians, stop them, search for concealed weapons or seals, but do so respectfully, we don't need a riot on our hands. If anyone offers resistance, use only the force needed to restrain them.

"Members of the Hyuuga clan here tonight, I give you full permission to use your clan's Juken, but only to disarm, and stun," Fugaku said, nodding to the few men and women, "And since we've only just gotten a few of your clan on the force, one of you will be paired with each squad until we can equal things out. Now I don't want any trouble from either of our clans." He growled, seeing some of his own clan scowl, "I know our clans have never been the best of friends, but I was the one that suggested this union, and I pray to whatever Kami there are that it works."

The Uchiha clan head straightened up, "We've all been made aware of the attack on Uzumaki Naruto, and of his retalitation against said attackers. And it has been revealed that he has the ability to don his Biju's true form. If someone attacks him again, we could very well see the return of the Kyuubi, and I will not allow this village to be razed to the ground again!" He growled once more, "Our job is simple; protect that boy, and his mother! Is that understood?!"

"Hai!"

"Good," he nodded to his men, "Squads six, and seven are to patrol the Yamanaka compound that is adjacent to the Uzumaki compound, don't get too close, but keep your eyes open, especially you, Hyuuga Ko, I want your eyes on the Uzumaki compound at all time, and alert your partners the moment you see something out of sorts, and radio in the other squads while I alert Anbu."

Naka Uchiha stood up, "Sir, are we expecting anything other than misguided hate from the villagers?"

"That would be the best case scenario," Fugaku said, "A few drunkards are easy to deal with, but after the meeting...we could be facing Anbu-level shinobi."

"Danzo," Izumi Uchiha muttered under her breathe. She was the youngest out of the Uchiha police, twelve, and barely warmed to her rank as Chunin, but she, like every Hyuuga and Uchiha knew of Shimura.

Fugaku nodded to the girl, "That's exactly what I think may be happening." He said with a shake of his head, "Sarutobi-sama may not be able to do anything about him yet, but if he attacks with his men tonight, then we take at least one prisoner if they don't take their own lives first. Makes sure they don't. I want a live one. Are there any questions?" No one spoke, and the man grinned, "Alright, move out!"

=x=

The night was quiet for the two lone occupants of the Uzumaki compound. Naruto, sleeping alongside Pakura, was out like a light, snoring peacefully. Pakura, however, was slightly on edge. The wind moving through the trees outside was a foreign sound to her ears, as she had never had the pleasure of sleeping in a forested area before.

The air was warmer than the cold desert nights, and pleasant. But something else was nagging at her, and it had nothing to do with her new home. Her senses as a shinobi were kicked into overdrive at the moment. Feigning sleep, Pakura kept herself curled protectively around the child in her arms. Something definitely wasn't right.

There was a breeze whispering through the house.

Then there came the sound of the door slowly sliding open so there was barely a sound save for the slight scrape of the wood. She smelled cleaning oil...a blade was drawn.

The air shifted.

Pakura rolled out to the bed and hit the floor on the balls of her feet as the flash of a blade came down, stabbing through her bed. Naruto came awake with a yelp. "Kaa-chan!"

"Run, Naruto-chan!" She yelled, two blazing orbs of Shakuton coming to her palms. Naruto scrambled out of the room and onto the terrace.

Pakura growled as she faced down their attacker. A tall, muscular man wearing a yellow striped tiger mask. "You picked the wrong house to break into!"

The stranger said nothing, only drawing his blade out of the mattress.

=x=

"I've got movement at the Uzumaki compound!" Ko yelled to his comrades, pressing his radio as he moved, "This is Ko, movement at the Uzumaki compound, repeat, movement at the Uzumaki compound!"

"_Search and detain, Ko,_" Fugaku's voice crackled, "_Remember, we need this one alive!"_

"Understood!" Ko said.

=x=

The Northern wall of the compound exploded with flames as Pakura gave chase to the Anbu that had attacked. "Get back here you bastard!"

The Anbu flitted out of her reach, scanning the area for the blond runaway, spotting him hiding in the treeline. He went after him immediately, ignoring Pakura completely save for avoiding her Scorch attacks.

But Pakura was quicker than he was thanks to her years as an Elite Jonin for Suna, "Don't think you'll gt your hands on him!" Pakura roared, flashing through her hand signs, "Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!"

The Anbu was nearly blasted into the trees from the force of the gale she sent at him, only just avoiding it by hurtling toward the ground. Which was where Pakura wanted him. "Shakuton: Scorch Fist!" Her arm was enveloped in her flames, and aimed directly at the falling shinobi.

But he twisted his body around midair and landed heavily, slashing his sword down at her. Pakura sidestepped the blade and slammed a hard right home on his torso, super heating his lungs to unbearable levels. He staggered back, gasping for breath. It wasn't a fatal blow, not for Pakura's strength, but it was enough to drive a point home; he wasn't leaving here alive!

"Make this easy on yourself," she grit out, "Tell me why you attacked us! Because of the boy?"

Again, the Anbu was silent behind his mask.

Pakura nodded only once, "Guess it's the hard way, then." She said, growling, "I already warned the villagers that if anyone harmed my family, I'd spread your ashes over garden soil!" She formed a single hand sign. "Shakuton: Explosion!" She punched forward, sending her flames at him in massive blasts from her hands.

Seeing no other alternative at completing his task, the Anbu rushed her, his sword held at the ready to strike her down.

"Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms!" Roared a new voice, and the shinobi was suddenly struck from behind by stinging blows. His body was beaten and battered as he staggered back under the assault. "Naka-san, now!"

A hard blow to the face knocked the mask away from his face, revealing a man with short, black hair, "Tsukuyomi." Came the voice of Naka Uchiha as his Mangekyou Sharingan flared to life.

The man hit the ground, grinning. And a moment later it was revealed why. His body burst into flames, and was dead before he hit the ground.

"Dammit!" Naka growled, retreating from the flames.

Pakura went to retrieve Naruto from his hiding spot, and held the boy close as she made sure he was unharmed. Naruto hugged her tightly around the neck, sobbing quietly while she hushed him.

Ko and Naka watched the scene for a moment before turning back to the ashes that had been the unknown shinobi. "Did you know him?" Naka asked.

"I think his name was Mizunoe," Ko confirmed with a nod, "But he was loyal to the Hokage, I was sure!"

Naka shook his head, "Apparently not as loyal as we thought...this was a Root mission." He sighed, cursing their luck, "But we don't have any hard proof to accuse Danzo!"

"Danzo is the hard proof!" Ko snapped, "He's had it out for the Hokage since he was elected!"

Naka nodded, sighing as Pakura came over to them with Naruto in her arms, "Be that as it may, Danzo will deny anything we throw at him, at least until he gets fed up with waiting." He said, turning to the woman, "Forgive use for arriving so late, Pakura-san." He said as he and Ko bowed in apology.

"Who was that," Pakura demanded, "And why were we attacked?"

Naka and Ko shared a look before the Uchiha shook his head, "He was an Anbu that held a grudge against the boy...for certain reasons." He sighed, hating the look that crossed the poo child's face upon hearing him; he knew why he was targeted.

Pakura narrowed her eyes at the two men, sensing the lie. "Thank you for helping us...but I think it's best that you leave with this information to let the Hokage know about this attack."

The Hyuuga and Uchiha nodded, sensing her ire, and left the compound, retrieving the Anbu mask as evidence.

=x=

Danzo cursed as he felt the seal on Mizunoe activate. He was his finest, most loyal soldier, and he had been cornered by the foreigner, as he called her, forcing his seal to be activated and kill him in order to keep his secrets.

"Alright," Danzo growled, turning toward his assembled forces, "Let the games begin."

* * *

_**And there goes chapter 7! Danzo is being an incredible asshole at the moment, and will continue to be such...until someone kills the old fart.**_

_**Danzo: Why am I always the bad guy?**_

_**Shout outs:**_

**_Gentle Rage sent this Review last chapter, and I just had to share it: "_****_I like what you've done with the Hokage in this story. He isn't just a part-time grandfatherly figure that drops by when its convenient, he is actually getting crap done. Also, even though you said that the massacre is still going to happen, I appreciate that you had the balls to change how it all leads up to it (and maybe how it goes down, idk). In fact, I think that is what I enjoy the most out of your stories, the fact that you're not afraid to change things (be it big events or short interactions). You aren't one of those writers that sticks to the canon events because its easier. I don't there's been a chapter that you've put out (this story or otherwise) that hasn't surprised me. Lastly, I think my favorite part of this story yet is the relationship between Pakura and Naruto. Nice Job, seriously. Thanks for the great read so far!_**"

_**All I can say to this is a heartfelt thank you. **_

**_Jose19: You know, I always thought of Danzo as a coward when he first appeared in the anime/manga for all of his support of Sasuke Uchiha, and his concerns over Naruto gaining too much freedom. And it's true, ever since Hiruzen became Hokage, and Minato was chosen over Orochimaru as Yondaime, he's been almost as bad as Obito became._**

**_avidnarutofan: If you like how Hiruzen is now, just wait. He's my favorite out of the Hokage besides Naruto._**

**_Don't forget to review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**8: Konoha Chaos**_

* * *

**_=|One Year before Danzo's Coup|=_**

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" Hiruzen roared, slamming his fist down onto his desk as the report of the previous night's incident at the Uzumaki compound came to him. "Are you certain that there was no one else?"

Naka and Ko shrunk back under his glare, "Positive, Hokage-sama," Naka volunteered, "Ko-san swept the area three times before we felt comfortable leaving Pakura-san and Naruto-chan alone."

"It's true, Sir," Ko put in, "I wouldn't leave until I knew for sure the area was cleared."

Hiruzen growled adn retook his seat behind his desk, "Alright, that does it." He snapped, his nerves frazzled, "Naka-san, I want you to inform Fugaku that I want trained Inuzuka ninken, and shinobi added to his police force. Three man patrols, plus the ninken, one Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Inuzuka per squad. I don't want any trails to be over looked, understood?"

Naka nodded, "That's a good idea. None of my clansmen are all that good at scent tracking."

"Nor are mine," Ko agreed, "Tsume-san would be happy to try and put...a certain person in his place, even if that meant going against the same sort of shinobi we did last night."

Hiruzen nodded, "That is a good thing, because I feel that I'm going to need all the support I can get in this endeavor." He said, looking at the two officers, "You've done a great service to the village, for that Root Anbu, I know, was one of Danzo's best, and most loyal of subordinates. But it only gets worse from here on out. I am declaring war on any and all Root members you come across. Corner them, and keep them from activating those blasted seals they have on them! I want one of them to talk!"

Naka nodded, "How will we know them?"

"The Anbu of the Foundation, as trained by Danzo, feel no fear, know no love, or hate. They only know how to do as they are told." Hiruzen said, "They are cold, heartless shinobi that wouldn't hesitate to kill an innocent if Danzo so ordered it. The show no real emotion at all. You can always pin them by their fake smiles." The aging Hokage sighed, "But be warned, within this Foundation are members from each clan, your own included, I'm sure. The Yamanaka were especially of use to him because of their mind reading abilities. Aburame were called in for their insects...of the Hyuuga, and the Uchiha...I'm sure you've had a few missing children through out the years?"

Both Doujutsu users growled, knowing that at least one or two children _had_ gone missing.

"We will inform our leaders at once, Hokage-sama," Naka bowed with Ko following suit.

"Post a guard around the Uzumaki compound," Hiruzen said, "There's a very good chance this will happen again. Especially since Naruto-chan is enrolling at the Academy today." He sat back with a sigh as the two men nodded and left the room, "Why he fears the son of our greatest hero growing stronger, I'll never know, nor shall I understand."

=x=

"Kaa-chan, you think I can make any friends?" Naruto asked as Pakura led him by the hand toward the Academy. This was drawing quite a bit of attention from the villagers. Seeing the object of their hatred happy and bright with the foreigner was something they couldn't seem to wrap their minds around. Nor could they understand why said foreigner could willingly spend time, let alone care for, that which they viewed as a demon.

Pakura, ignoring the stares and the glares, laughed, "You already have friends, Naruto-kun," she smiled at him, "Shikamaru-kun and Choji-kun are your friends, aren't they?"

Naruto grinned up at her, "Well, yeah, but I'd like to have a whole lot of friends!" Naruto said, smiling brightly, "Kiba-teme and Sasuke-teme would be great to spar against, and then there's Sakura-chan. She's really pretty...but loud." He winced, remembering when the girl in question had gotten angry at someone. And to think she had been such a shy girl at one point.

"What about Temari-san and Gaara-kun?" Pakura asked as the entered the gates, "Temari-san really liked you, you know?"

Naruto giggled childishly, "Yeah, Temari-chan's great." He said with a small blush on his cheeks. Pakura smiled knowingly as she saw the signs of a childhood crush beginning in the young blond.

As they entered the school yard, many of the parents sent a glare toward the pair, which Pakura returned with a fiery aura around her that had nothing to do with her Shakuton.

Most of the clan heads were there, and smiled when Pakura showed up with little Naruto in tow. Inoichi was the first to greet them with his little girl, Ino, right beside him. Ino, like her father, was a blue-eyed blonde, only her hair was a platinum blonde compared to his sandy blond hair. She was also quite the chatter box.

Hiashi and Fugaku came next, both of whom still had a sort of rivalry going on as the muscled their way to greet the woman, only to be yanked back as none other than Yoshino Nara grabbed them by the ears and told them to behave. Sharing a look with the Nara clan head, both men wondered how Shikaku's ears were still attached.

Now this was something none of the civilians expected. All of the clan heads fussing over a foreigner? Unheard of!

Pakura, of course, took it all in stride, though she did get a few glances from the seemingly unattached members of the clans. _I need to start wearing different clothes. _She thought as she felt a shiver run down her bare back. She was quite sure that more than a few men were staring at her.

Naruto was caught up in conversation with Shikamaru and Choji, all three of them laughing at something the other said. Ino was right in the thick of it all, chattering away, making her son grin widely.

Another boy with wild brown hair came over to them with a feral look on his face, no doubt one of the Inuzuka children from the red markings on his face and the slit pupils. He was a loud child, and boastful for one so young, Pakura had no doubt that this had to be the child of the clan head, marking him as the heir.

Taking in the gathered children, Pakura saw that many of the clans were gathered right alongside them. Fugaku had a small boy beside him while Hiashi had a little girl hiding behind his leg staring at Naruto shyly.

_Temari-chan has a little bit of competition, _Pakura thought to herself with a slight smile. Taking in the remaining children, it appeared that only some of the bigger clans had their heirs entering this year. All of these people, though she had only met a few, were well known throughout the elemental nations for their techniques, clans, or Kekkei Genkai. _The name, Uzumaki will be making a comeback soon, too. _

=|A few weeks later: Suna|=

Temari was, for lack of a better term, bored out of her mind. There happened to be a sand storm howling outside, which not even Gaara would go out in, much as he wanted to. Kankuro was even working on his puppets for a fourth time that day while the girl herself was reading a scroll for a new jutsu to use with her mother's old dai tessen.

She kept hoping that one of the messenger hawks would bring her a letter from Naruto...but then again, Naruto barely knew how to read, thanks to his upbringing. But she was sure Pakura was setting everything right.

Gaara's treatment, thankfully, was better since their father had decided to leave him alone. And he was much more sociable with his siblings, now. Temari especially. He liked hearing her sing to him at night.

But that's where everything pleasant for the boy ended. Shukaku would plague him with nightmares throughout the night, forcing him to keep awake to avoid losing control of himself. Temari was certain there were ways for him to actually be able to sleep, but she just couldn't find anything out. Rasa had forbidden any and all research of the Shukaku until it was time to chose a new Jinchuuriki.

It made the blonde girl sick to think her own father would treat her brother like that. As nothing more than a tool. Which made her wonder; what did he see her as?

She sighed and set down the scroll just as Baki entered the room. "Sensei?"

"Good news, Temari-san," the man said, holding out a scroll for her, "You've got a letter from - Whoa!" One would have thought the Yellow Flash had reappeared as fast as Temari rushed in and swiped the scroll from him. He chuckled as he saw the girl already back on the couch while her brothers were crowding around her. "Eager to here from him, are we?"

Kankuro grinned, "Yeah, Temar's been waiting for her boyfriend to - Gah!" Temari smacked him in the face with the end of the scroll before unrolling it.

"He's not my boyfriend," Temari stated as she began reading.

_Dear Temari,_

_Kaa-chan's helping me write this, because I'm still learning how to read and write, but I gotta tell ya, Shinobi Academy is so great! I've made a few friends, and none of them look at me like the adults around here do. Guess that's because they don't "know" about me yet. Kaa-chan says not to worry about things like that because real friends won't mind what I am, like you don't. _

_I can't wait to see you again, either! _"Aha!" Kankuro brayed, "Sounds like he likes y- oof!" Temari elbowed him in the ribs and continued reading. _You're not gonna believe how easy it is to prank the teachers here. I mean there's this jerk named Mizuki that always gives Kaa-chan the "pervy eyes" whenever she drops me off at the school. Seriously, he wouldn't stop! I don't get whats so interesting, though. Anyway, I finally decided to get back at him while we were in class. I convinced Shino-kun to lend me some of his bugs, he's an Aburame by the way, and filled up Mizuki's desk with 'em! You should'a seen his face! Priceless! He was hopping around like a bunny!_

Temari was giggling as she pictured one of her own teachers falling for the same trick. Kankuro was outright laughing his head off while Gaara was smiling.

Baki looked at the three of them, "Don't you think you can play me like that."

Temari grinned and kept reading.

_But that's not the best of the pranks I've pulled. I did a really great gag after some of the Jonin schmucks were talking bad about Kaa-chan for taking me in. So, and I really didn't get in trouble for this, seriously, I painted the Hokage Monument! _

"Does he mean that huge mountain above the Hokage's tower?" Temari asked in astonishment. How could he get away with that?!

=|The Day Naruto Painted the Monument|=

Pakura sighed as she made her way to the Hokage's office, knowing that the only reason she would be called would be to either address a job, or to hear about something Naruto had done...again. She suspected the latter, considering that the Hokage Monument was painted in a ridiculous fashion. Yes, that morning she had woken up, bright and early as usual so she could prepare breakfast for them, but when she had gone to wake up Naruto, she had found the boy gone.

Panicked, she had torn through the house in order to find him, and then she'd gone outside...and nearly fainted. The great monument to the Kages of old had been painted.

The Shodaime had a look of pure horror on his face, eyes white and round, his jaw hanging open, as if he'd been caught red-handed doing something he really shouldn't have. His brother had a bug-eyed look on his face, and sported a line of drool running from the left side of his mouth, while his tongue was hanging out the right side. Hiruzen's face..."Oh, dear..."

Hiruzen Sarutobi's visage now sported a set of huge, bushy eyebrows, a beaming smile that seemed to gleam in the morning light, and had the word "YOUTH" painted in a word bubble just beside his head in big bold letters.

Naruto had also take a little time to paint whisker marks, and a wide grin on the Yondaime's face, making him resemble Naruto...much more than he already did. "If no one makes the connection after seeing that, then this whole village is in denial." She said, palming her face as an Anbu appeared before her. "Good morning, Karasu."

The crow masked Anbu nodded to her and said, "Forgive me for coming to you so early, Pakura-sama, but - "

"I know, I know," Pakura said, smiling slighty at her son's handy work, "Have you caught him yet?"

Karasu nodded, "Only just now." He said, sighing, "He didn't go down without a fight."

Pakura rolled her eyes, "Just so long as he wasn't hurt."

Now she was just outside the door of the Hokage's office, expecting to see her son, battered and dirty, not fit for school. She knocked, hearing a short, "Enter" and opened the door.

There was Naruto, trussed up like a turkey, surrounded by six, frazzled, harassed, and...beaten up Anbu? "What in the world?"

"Ah, good morning to you, Pakura-san," Hiruzen smiled, gesturing for her to come in.

"Morning, Ma!" Naruto smiled, swiveling around so he could see her. He was roughed up, but none the worse for wear, thank Kami. "Did you ya see my joke?"

"Joke?" One of the Anbu snapped. He had half of his mask missing, having been broken off, revealing a large shiner beneath it, "You call that a joke?!"

"It was funny!" Naruto grinned.

Hiruzen chuckled, "I must admit, Naruto-chan, that your sense of humor is that of a true Uzumaki. Your clan was well known for their practical jokes." He said, smiling at the little boy, "But I must say, this is beyond the limit for most people...what possessed you to deface the monument?"

Naruto grimaced, "Ya know that jerk Jonin that works for you down stairs?"

"Who? Shinichi?" Hiruzen asked, "The fellow with the scar on his chin?"

"That's him," Naruto confirmed, nodding, "He called my Kaa-chan..." He trailed off, looking at Pakura almost shamefully.

"Let's hear it," Pakura said, crossing her arms.

"He...he called her a slut...whatever that means, but I don't think it's good." Naruto said, hanging his head.

"Untie him," Hiruzen said at once. "And have Shinichi escorted from the building and informed that he is to be placed on permanent gate duty at the Southern entrance."

Kakashi, wearing his Inu mask moved to cut the boy loose, and disappeared, eager to tell the Jonin of his new...job.

Pakura leaned down and scooped Naruto up, "That's an honorable thing you did, Naruto-chan, but defacing the monument like that is also disrespecting Sarutobi-sama. And he's done nothing to warrant such an attack from you."

"But he was always saying how great the monument was, and admiring it," Naruto pointed out, "I figured it was the best way to get back at him."

"Be that as it may," Pakura said, "It was still wrong of you, and I'll have to ground you for this."

Naruto hung his head and placed it against her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Hiruzen nodded to the woman, smiling at her control of the situation. Then glanced at his Anbu, "Now...what in the name of the First happened to you lot?"

The assembled Anbu, Neko included, all looked down at their feet, "He...kind of got the drop on us?" The man with the shiner said.

Pakura and Hiruzen widened their eyes at this. "He did?"

"Well," Neko said, fidgeting nervously, her arms crossed over her chest protectively. "We didn't want to hurt him...so we tried to...well..."

"Let's just say the kid packs a wallop," an Anbu wearing a lion mask sighed, speaking with a lisp. "It took us the better part of three hours to catch him."

"Three hours?!" Pakura looked at her son, "But he's not even a Genin!"

"Teehee, I'm just that awesome!" Naruto grinned, rubbing his finger under his nose. "I got Raion when he tried to hold me still...sorry about the tooth."

"Don't worry," Raion said, "It was fake anyway."

"Then I got Inoshishi with a knee to the face," he pointed the man in the cracked mask, and then looked at Neko, "Um...and I just scared Neko-chan."

"Scared her?" The adults, minus Neko, who stiffened, said.

"Uh, yeah, that's right." Naruto grinned, "I'm pretty scary."

Hiruzen looked at the young purple haired Anbu, "Neko?"

"Um...I...he..."

"Neko."

"He...he stole my underwear." Neko admitted, blushing madly.

Pakura was torn. On the one hand, Naruto had been able to outrun, and outsmart a team of Anbu for a good three hours. On the other hand, he had taken the first step into perversion. "Naruto-chan?" He looked up at her, "I...I'm proud of you for outclassing these Anbu...but please, don't ever, ever, ever do something like taking Neko-sans...unmentionables again...alright?"

"Hai." Naruto nodded, blushing himself.

Hiruzen gained a devilish look on his face, "Do you still have them?" Naruto nodded, and the old man gained a devilish look, "Then take'em out, hold'em high, and take off that mask, Neko-chan!" Hiruzen roared, pulling a camera from his desk. "SAY CHEESE!"

=x=

Temari, her brothers, and Baki were all laughing themselves silly as the picture that popped out of the bottome of the scroll came to light. There was Naruto, sitting on a laughing Pakura's shoulder, holding a bright lime green panty and bra set above his head, while two Anbu members, one of them holding a cat mask, were flashing peace signs at the camera while holding a flustered purple-haired woman back. The woman's face was flushed, her eyes screwed so tight that the looked like a huge X going across her face and her mouth was open in a forlorn wail.

If things were this crazy in Konoha after just a week, then what did the furure hold?

* * *

_**Aw, now how could I pass that up! When Naruto is concerned, a prank is bound to be just around the corner!**_

_**Let me know how you liked this chapter, because as mentioned in the first part, things are getting heated with Hiruzen trying to catch Danzo red-handed, and not pulling any punches. **_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**9: The Beginning**_

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU HEATHEN!" Inoshishi roared as he gave chase to the bane of all Konoha Anbu, one Uzumaki Naruto. Said blond just laughed and kept going, gaining more and more ground as he sped through the streets and over the roof tops of the village. What had he done this time one might ask? Nothing in particular. It was only a small amount of icthing powder he'd saved from his prank on the Inuzuka clan. But apparently, given his standing orders from Hiruzen to keep up his pranks on the village Anbu, seeing as how an entire squad hadn't been enough to catch one five, now six year old child, was a disgrace to the village, and the Hokage, which now had the Anbu improving by leaps and bounds, thanks to the blond whirlwind, his jokes were not appreciated. Bar the training they were getting.

The only one he wouldn't dare pull a gag on was Neko, seeing as how she had earned her place on the Wall of Shame one time too many with the underwear debacle of last year. Yes, there was now an Anbu Wall of Shame, featuring all of Naruto's favorite victi - er - mutual pranksters. Hiruzen's personal favorite had to be the picture of a very harassed Inu, one Hatake Kakashi, and a battered and bruised, but happy, Uzumaki Naruto. That particular photograph featured both males literally covered in dirt and grime, and just a little garbage, how that happened Hiruzen didn't know nor did he want to, but apparently, Naruto had taken a shine to the little orange book that Kakashi seemed to have glued to his hands.

So, without warning, Naruto had snatched the book up, much to Kakashi's dismay, and proceeded to read it while Kakashi gave chase...it was a very short chase, Naruto having been given _The Talk_ one month prior to the chase, and the young blond had stopped mid leap from the roof tops to tumble to the ground with no small amount of blood running from his nose.

Yes, this was the one time, in the year of pranks that Hiruzen had set upon the Anbu, that Naruto did not come out on top. Rather the boy had just made the mistake of overloading his young mind with a book of pure, unadulterated, uncensored smut before he could be stopped.

Naruto had gone tumbling from the roof, hit the ground rolling, and bumbled right into an alley that was full of garbage cans ready to be emptied...which turned into a game of nine pins, featuring a blond bowling ball. Kakashi had sighed when Naruto rolled out of the alley, completely traumatized, and retrieved his book, dusting it off slightly. Unfortunately, Pakura, Yoshino, and, surprisingly, Kurenai Yuhi had come along right at the wrong moment, and saw him taking the book from the boy.

The resulting misunderstanding had lead to said Jonin's worst beat down in Konoha history, save for only Jiraiya's near death at the hands of his blonde teammate, Senju Tsunade.

When the two of them had been brought to the Hokage's office, Naruto was covered in dirt and garbage from his "Alley Cat Strike", and Kakashi was sporting a brilliant black eye, a torn portion of his mask that revealed the beauty mark on the left side of his face just under his lips, and a torn vest. Hiruzen couldn't help but put the picture of such a scene on the Wall of Shame, since Kakashi was one of his Anbu.

Today, however, was one of his more lax days for pranks. It was early, he hadn't had anything for breakfast yet, having gotten up early to to line the Anbu uniforms with the powder before the next shift started, and had sat in silence up on top of the Hokage Monument for a good thirty minutes before anything happened. Inoshishi, who had squealed like the animal his mask mirrored, had come after him first. Right behind him were Neko( Naruto had passed her over once again) Karasu, Raion, and Kuma, all of them squirming whilst giving chase to the blond prankster.

Naruto's laughter echoed across the village in the early morning light as the sun just started rising above the monument, revealing the orange and black cland shinobi in training, a Nyoibo on his back, and two steel tessen strapped to either side of his hips. To top off his look were a set of greaves on his shins, and guards on his wrists, and a pair of green goggles over his forehead in place of a hitai-ate.

Not only was running from the enraged Anbu good fun for the young blond, but it was excellent combat training. Neko never actually struck him with her blade, but the sheathed weapon was more than a small worry for him. That thing hurt like hell!

Karasu was another worry. That man was so could at curving his shuriken that he'd managed to clip the blond on more than one occasion, which resulted in Naruto being pinned to a wall or tree, and ended in his capture. _Not today_! He thought as he ducked beneath the throwing stars. He flew toward the ground at breakneck speeds and bounced off the balls of his feet before his pursuers had a chance to corner him.

As he lept back into the air, Neko was bearing down on him with her sheathed katana. Naruto reached for his Nyoibo, blocking her strike before whipping around in a windmill strike that would have gotten anyone other than a Jonin rank shinobi, and perhaps a few high ranked Chunin. Neko was used to his attacks, however, and knew that he never meant to harm them, only to make them back off before high-tailing it. Which is exactly what he did.

Inoshishi(Boar), growled as he landed on the ground, "He's headed for the Uchiha district!"

"I'll head him off," Karasu said, "No one's getting on the wall today!" Karasu, also known as the young Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Itachi, had never been had by the young blond until then. This case being the only time that Naruto had targeted him, and not expected to find itching powder in his sandals and pants legs.

Actually, he quite enjoyed the blond's pranks whenever they weren't directed at him, or when he failed to get him as he had numerous times. For a time, it seemed as though the boy had given up on him as he had Yugoa, but the moment he had donned his clothes...

Itachi vowed never to underestimate the blond Jinchuuriki ever again. Kami only knew what he would be in for if his father or little brother ever found out about this mishap.

As it happened, said younger brother was once again trying to one up his elder brother. Uchiha Sasuke had decided to go for an early morning jog to get in some extra training before Academy. Seeing Naruto getting chased, and outclassing the resident Anbu in speed was enough to get the young heir to step up his training. Not two days ago he had managed to perform the Fireball Jutsu in front of his father, and earned a small amount of acknowledgement from the man. Sasuke wanted more of that. To be recognized. To be out of his brother's shadow, and be a shinobi his father could be just as proud of as he was of his brother.

Suddenly, who should drop into his path but his unofficial rival, Uzumaki Naruto. "Morning, Teme!" Naruto grinned, giving a half-assed salute.

"Dobe," Sasuke nodded in greeting with a smirk, "A little early to be getting in trouble, isn't it?"

Naruto snickered, "Trouble? What trouble?" He grinned, "You're only in trouble if you get caught!"

"NA~RU~TO!" Inoshishi roared as Karasu landed right next to the blond, and picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"I'm in trouble!" Naruto yelped, quickly performing a hand seal, popping out of existence with a puff of smoke, leaving a log in his place.

Neko came in and bounded into the trees. A brief struggle, and a loud curse later, the purple-haired Anbu came down with Naruto bound and gagged, glaring daggers at the woman, and promising retribution.

Inoshishi grinned behind his mask, "Looks like you lose this round, Runt." He said, absently scratching his neck. "Now wall of shame this time."

Naruto just grinned at him from behind his gag. A small thing that set the five shinobi on edge. And for good reason. A moment later, the blond started to balloon out to ridiculous proportions before, and Sasuke had the sense to take cover, he exploded. Neko got the worse of it while Itachi covered his masked face with his arms, but the rest of the team were now covered in a splatter of multi-colored paint.

A loud, boisterous laugh sounded from Sasuke as he saw his brother get covered in paint, and nearby, Naruto, sitting on the Uchiha clan compound's wall, was nearly rolling off as he laughed himself silly. "GOT'CHA!"

=x=

One year to the day of his best agent's failure, Shimura Danzo had had to double his efforts. Keeping his men off of Hiruzen's radar was much harder than he had anticipated with the aid of Kakashi, and Itachi. He had lost many. But it was not enough. Not enough at all to stop his plans. He was nearly ready. Soon, the village would be his, and his old comrade would join the First and Second in oblivion.

"Fu, Torune," Danzo said, calling his two best, youngest Anbu. The two flashed into existence before him, kneeling. "What of the Uzumaki boy's bloodline?"

"He has yet to activate it," Torune said, "We've watched him train every day for the last year, and nothing stronger than the Grand Fireball Jutsu has come from him. Pakura, however, seems to have grown stronger even as she trains the boy. She has already killed three of our men that you have sent to assassinate her and kidnap the boy."

"I am aware of those failures," Danzo droned, "What I want to know is if she or that brat will be a problem during our operation?"

Fu shook his head, "She could be troublesome to deal with, but nothing we need to worry about. Her Jutsu are to large-scale and damaging to be used in a closed-in area like the village...get her in the open, though, and I doubt any of us would stand a chance, except perhaps yourself, Danzo-sama."

Danzo grumbled. The Shakuton woman would indeed be a problem if she unleashed her skills on his men, if she was out in the open, then that gave her all the means to annihilate his forces before he would have the chance to take down his rival and take control of the village.

"And the Uchiha?"

"Four of them, including Fugaku Uchiha, have the ability to use Mangekyou Sharingan, Danzo-sama." Torune said, "And it is as you suspected about Shisui. His eyes indeed possess the ultimate Genjutsu. It is he that is keeping his clan from unrest."

Danzo nodded, "Then he'll need to be dealt with." He said, tapping his cane in thought, "I will deal with him myself. His eyes will be an asset to my plans should things go accordingly. That fool we call a Daimyo would benefit from a few suggestions."

"What of the Police Squads," Torune asked, "With the Inuzuka and Hyuuga on their side, they might pose a problem."

"Terminate them," Danzo said.

=x=

Hiruzen felt a air of unease as he sat at his desk going over the day's paperwork. Something was off despite the calm of the day, the scuffle between Naruto and his Anbu aside.

As he lit his pipe, the newest member of his Anbu entered, "Kinoe-kun?"

"Sir," the tiger-masked Anbu bowed, "Danzo is preparing to make his move."

Hiruzen rose, "Anbu!" Five shinobi, the ones Naruto had painted, now crisp and clean, flashed into the room, "Where and when?" Hiruzen asked the young man.

"On the eve of the Kyuubi's attack." Kinoe said with disgust, "He plans to try and force the boy to change."

Hiruzen growled, "That will never happen again on my watch." He snapped, "Have all of Fugaku's squads on alert, and keep watch over the Uzumaki compound tonight. Pakura-san should be informed, but make no mention of this to Naruto-kun. It is his birthday after all."

=x=

A strange air hung over the village as the day wore on. For one Naruto Uzumaki, it was a day that he normally dreaded for one reason and one reason only. It was the day that he had been attacked last year. His birthday.

If not for Pakura, and the kindness of his friends, he would have stayed home to avoid any sort of contact with the outside world today. His adopted mother had promised the boy his very first birthday party, and he had invited all of his classmates, though Sasuke said he might be able to come, if he wasn't training. Sakura, of course, would only come if Sasuke was there. Naruto, knowing the boy was just trying to act cool, knew he would come. Despite the rivalry between the two, they were friends. Bad friends, but friends nonetheless.

Shikamaru and Chouji would come for sure, Chouji for Pakura's cooking, and Shikamaru because his mother would threaten him with a frying pan if he didn't go. Which meant that Ino Yamanaka would most certainly come as well. Kiba was a given, he loved parties. As for Hinata?...He was sure she would be there, but she tended to give him a wide birth. It was fine with him, not that he didn't like the girl, but she kind of weirded him out sometimes when he caught her staring at him.

That, and whenever he was writing to Temari about something, she tended to get a little depressed. Kiba, having caught the blond in the act of writing a letter in class after finishing his assignments, had snatched it away proclaiming that he was writing a love letter. Naruto had roared that he was writing a letter to his friend from Suna.

Iruka, having taken the letter from the Inuzuka heir, read what he'd written out loud. It was nothing embarrassing, far from it. It was just Naruto telling her about his friends and his time in the village. Kiba had then felt a little bad because Naruto had described him as a really good friend. Now Iruka was making an example of him. Of course, that stopped the moment he read the name of the recipient of the letter; Kazekage Temari.

The letter was to a girl, and she was Naruto's friend of a whole year from a foreign country. And she was the daughter of the Kazekage clan. Not to mention the daughter of a well-known Kage!

"How the hell did you score a babe like that?!" Kiba had roared once he learned of the girl and Naruto had shown them a picture of her and her brothers.

Naruto, having yet to have any sort of talk with Pakura, didn't know what he was talking about, and just grinned, saying, "She's just a really nice girl!"

Hinata hadn't liked the sound of that. Whoever this Temari was, Naruto seemed to care for her deeply. Not that she could complain, after all, what had she done to gain the blond's attention? And she was the daughter of a powerful clan, and Kage. What else was there to ask for in a girl?

Meanwhile, as the day seemed to drag on, Naruto sat writing yet another letter, this time he was sure that Kiba wouldn't try to take it from him. In her last letter, Temari had wished him a happy birthday, even though it wasn't quite time for it, yet. Naruto appreciated it, and said as such in his latest letter, wishing she, Gaara and Kankuro could be there for the party.

Over the course of the year they had met, Naruto and Temari sent letters to each other every week. Whether it be something that happened, like one of Naruto's pranks, or something like catching up with each other, or even how much they missed playing together. Pakura would still joke about him falling for the a certain "Sand Princess" to which Naruto overreacted accordingly.

When Academy finally let out, Naruto hurried home, not even bothering to stay on the streets, and opting for the safety of the rooftops to avoid another attack like last time. He made it home with little to no efforts, and landed in front of one of the Inuzuka Police officers stationed outside his compound. "Hi, Inuzuka-san!" Naruto called out happily, and the man smiled at him.

"Evening, Naruto-kun," he said, patting the boy on the head, "Happy birthday!"

Naruto grinned, and thanked him, not noticing the faint glow of a seal on his palm as he drew his hand away. "Thanks, I'll see ya later!"

The Inuzuka smiled kindly, "Indeed you will, Naruto-kun."

=x=

"I'm glad you could make it back to the village so fast, Jiraiya-kun," Hiruzen sighed as he took in his student, "With Danzo intending to unleash the Kyuubi once again, I didn't want to take any chances of Naruto-kun being hurt."

The tall man in front of him nodded, his stark white hair swaying, "It's not a problem...how is he?"

"Better now that he's had to loving care of a mother," Hiruzen smiled, gesturing to the wall where his favorite pictures hung, "He's made quite a name for himself within the Anbu ranks."

Jiraiya went over to the wall and chuckled when he picked up the first one that caught his eye, in which Naruto was holding up a certain bra and panty set, "I can see why." He said, smiling fondly, "I wish I could've been here to see this."

Hiruzen nodded, "I'm sorry, Jiraiya-kun. I know how much the child means to you."

"Do you?" Jiraiya questioned, "I was to stricken with grief when I heard about Minato and Kushina to know what I was hearing, yet you told me the boy would looked after and loved from the time of his birth, and I've come to find out that he wasn't only ignored or worse for the first five years of his life, but attacked. If I had heard that any sooner, I'd have come back and ripped you to pieces myself." He turned back to his sensei, "But that wouldn't do either of us any good. That boy loves you like a grandfather."

"He will love you just as much," Hiruzen told the younger man, "He already knows that he has a godfather, and that I kept you away from him - "

"You didn't keep me away, I ran!" Jiraiya snapped, "You can't take the blame for this one!"

"I can, and I have," Hiruzen smiled, "But the little rascal didn't care. He has Pakura-san, and he was delighted to know that he had another family member to meet someday. It's just happening sooner rather than later."

Jiraiya sighed and picked up another picture, this one showing Naruto standing triumphantly over a hog-tied Anbu wearing a bear mask. "It should have been six years sooner than this."

* * *

_**And things are about to get nuts!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**10: Civil War Pt.1-Unleashed**_

* * *

Laughter echoed across the Uzumaki compound as Jiraiya made his way to the main house, the lights bright from the windows, and shadows dancing as the people inside moved around. It had been a long time since the aging sage had actually felt frightened of anything, the last time being when he faced down Tsunade after peeping on her.

Now? It was his godson's birthday party. He took at deep breath and moved up the path to the door, a small wrapped package in his arms. He raised his hand to knock, and hesitated only a moment before taking a deep breath and steeling himself. He knocked on the door, and heard a woman's voice shout, "Coming!"

Jiraiya didn't have to wait long for the door to open as a woman that could only be Pakura opened the door, smiling, "I'm sorry for the wait, but we...oh..." Her eyes went wide as she recognized the man standing in front of her.

"Good evening," he said in greeting, and the woman promptly stepped outside and closed the door behind her, not looking happy. "Um, look, I - "

"I know who you are, and the answer is no!" Pakura snapped, poking the man in the chest, "I don't care if he's you godson, I'm not letting you - "

Jiraiya held up his hands in defense, "Hey, hey, easy, Pakura-san!" He said hurriedly, "I didn't come here to take him from you!"

Pakura huffed, and placed her hands on her hips, glaring, "Then why, after six years of that poor child's life, are you here!?"

Jiraiya grinned in a friendly manner, "Well, for starters, I _do_ have a gift for him," he said, holding up the package with Pakura eyeing it suspiciously, "I-it's a little frog wallet I happened upon in the market, and I thought he'd like it! I promise it's not something stupid or remotely perverted!"

"It had better not be," Pakura mumbled, "What was the other reason for coming?"

Jiraiya sighed and tucked the package under his arm, "Pakura-san, I know that Sarutobi-sensei told him about me, and that he wants to meet me, and believe me, I dearly want to meet him, but the next reason I came here is because I'm afraid Danzo may try to harm the boy tonight." Pakura growled in response as he explained, "Sensei explained that he intends to start a coup sometime tonight, and unleash the Kyuubi to do so, or so his spies have heard. I'm here to prevent that if I can."

Pakura nodded, "I understand. There've been attempts on both of us this past year." She said, grudgingly, then gave the man an imploring look, "You really won't try to take him from me?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "There's nothing in heaven and earth that could separate the two of you while I'm around, not even myself." He said, smiling, and then bowed to the woman low at the hips, "I can't tell you how grateful I am that Naruto had someone there for him...thank you from the bottom of my heart." Pakura stuttered as the man, someone she knew was far stronger than herself, even with the aid of her Kekkei Genkai, bowed to her.

"Ma," the door slid open again, revealing the little blond boy that she had come to love so much in the past year, grinning like a loon, "is someone else here?"

Pakura turned to him and smiled, "As a matter of fact, there is, Naruto-chan." She said, and stepped aside as Jiraiya straightened, "Your godfather decided to pay us a visit."

Naruto's little eyes widened as he saw the man, grinning bashfully and scratching the back of his head. "Uh, hey there, Kiddo?" Jiraiya said uncertainly, "Man, you sure have grown! I - " He never got the chance to finish as a blond blur tackled him to the ground, laughing as the child hugged him.

=x=

Danzo made his way through one of his laboratories, his cane tapping the ground loudly. "Kido, how are preparations coming?" He asked, his voice echoing, "We move out in only a few hours."

Kido, a man in his late twenties, poked his head out from one of the rooms, a wide grin on his face, "Oh, I'm more than ready, Sir."

Danzo entered the room, holding his sleeve over his face to block the smell of decaying flesh. The room was a mess with blood, new and old, while a body lay on an operating table, split open from groin to throat. From the dark hair, and pallid skin, the person had obviously once been an Uchiha. Beside it was another body, this one an Hyuuga, the eye sockets empty.

"I see you've been busy?" Danzo droned, "I hope this means that you've been able to perfect your new medication?"

Kido grinned at him, "Oh, yes," he held up what looked like a simple bottle of pills, filled with small white tablets. "However, the effects are only temporary, and I can only guarantee that the user will only gain a matured Sharingan only. I wasn't able to replicate a Mangekyou for lack of subjects."

Danzo accepted the bottle, smiling thinly, "Excellent, we only need a little time before the village is ours...how long will the effects last?"

Kido sat back with a sigh, "That's the bad news, see the effects only last about an hour. If I had more time to rework the formula for the Kekkei Genkai, I might have been able to buy more time, but as it is, the drug induced Sharingan will fade away within an hour at the most, and will also leave the subject blind." He said, and reached for another bottle, "The Byakugan is the same, I'm afraid, but it has a little more of a nasty surprise. Anyone that takes one of these won't survive the come down from the Doujutsu. Apparently, the child I was brought had the seal on it, and that effected the drug somewhat. I wasn't able to get a pure strain of the Kekkei Genkai."

Danzo pocketed the first bottle, "It matters little, things will turn out well for us once the Nine-Tails is unleashed once more." He said, smirking, "Orochimaru-kun should be waiting for you once you leave. Have him help you with your research, and further your studies."

"Gladly," Kido grinned, "I'm honored that Orochimaru-sama willingly asked for my research."

Danzo scoffed, "As if he would turn down the chance to research the fabled Doujutsu of Konoha." He said, and moved out of the room, "Be sure to be out of the village when the battle begins. I wouldn't want that brilliant mind of yours going to waste because the Kyuubi runs rampant."

Kido nodded, a sneering smile on his face, "Have fun, Danzo-sama."

=x=

Fugaku sighed as he surveyed his squads. A good number of his own clansmen were there, this time, even a few younger ones that he knew had fine gifts as far as their visual prowess went, including his own son. Itachi had forgone his mask this time, and stood as he was next to a young girl around his age. The girl was Izumi Uchiha, a most fortunate girl in his opinion, having survived the Kyuubi attack while her parents perished.

Next to the pair was Shisui, another of his finest, and one gifted with Mangekyou Sharingan._ Or cursed_, Fugaku thought sadly, seeing as the young man had seen a female teammate murdered in front of him while on mission. Apparently, she had been more than a simple teammate to him.

Along with his own men were members of the Hyuuga and the Inuzuka clans, each paired up with a Jonin of one of the three clans, all of whom he knew could be trusted.

"You all know why we're here," Fugaku grumbled out, "Sandaime-sama has made it known to us that Danzo will finally be making his move," he said, gaining a few growls from the feral Inuzuka shinobi. "According to his sources, he intends to unleash the Kyuubi once again, or at least control Naruto's transformation. We don't yet know what else he intends to do, but as it stands, it is crucial to the village's safety that Naruto be protected from any and all sources of danger this evening without fail."

"Why don't we just kill the brat and be done with it?" Someone grumbled.

Fugaku glared at the man, further offended when he saw it was one of his own, "Taiko, remove yourself from my force!" Fugaku roared angrily, "Naka, see to it that he's restrained until this mess if over. I want a word with him!" He yelled as one of the few Mangekyou users hauled the younger man out. Taiko struggled as the older man pushed him out of the group, and into the cell area.

Fugaku turned back to his men, "I expect the rest of you to remember one thing: Uzumaki Naruto is to be protected from all danger, including ourselves." He growled, "Remember who our real enemy is. Danzo, even though it cannot be proven, has ruined the lives of many of us here. Children have been stolen from us. Friends and loved ones corrupted by his malice." He said, looking over all of them, "Tonight, we will finally find closure for those lost to us. Danzo and his men will either be driven from our village once and for all, or many will die trying."

Naka returned a few moments later, "Orders, Sir?"

Fugaku nodded, "I want all those with Mangekyou Sharingan and their squads to head over to the Uzumaki compound. You will be the last line of defense should Danzo's force get past the rest of us. Meanwhile, the rest of us will take down any and all members of Root with extreme prejudice. The Sandaime will be fighting with us as well, engaging Danzo directly, so do not interfere unless you must. ARE WE CLEAR?!"

"Sir!"

=x=

The evening was quiet all around the village as night began to settle in over Konoha. Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed from atop the Hokage Tower. It was, in all honestly, a fine evening for watching the sunset as he once did with Naruto in his lap. Naruto so loved sunsets. It was a shame, he felt, that such a fine evening would soon become anything but.

The October eve brought with it a chill in the air, bringing signs that winter would soon be upon them as the leaves began to turn their colors. Beneath those leaves, however, he knew, that the Roots would need to be tamed before the village could prosper without fear again.

His Anbu had long since evacuated the civilians that would likely be in the line of fire, but many more were with Naruto at his birthday party, where he knew Roots members as well as his Police Force would soon clash for the boy.

Kakashi, Kinoe, and the other Anbu shinobi in his service were scattered across the village, waiting for the time the battle would inevitably begin.

The tapping of a wooden cane against the stone roof of the tower brought him out of his musings as Danzo made his way toward him. "A fine evening, isn't it?" His old colleague said by way of conversation.

"It is, indeed," Hiruzen sighed, taking a long drag from pipe, letting out stream of smoke, "Seems a shame to waste it on what's to come, doesn't it?"

Danzo sighed and took up a position beside his old friend. "If it's any consolation, Hiruzen, I truly am sorry that it had to come to this."

Hiruzen gave a humorless chuckle, "Danzo, if you were truly sorry, then this would never have happened." He said, "Be honest, you've been planning this since I was appointed as Sandaime, haven't you?"

Danzo shook his head, "No, not so long." Danzo said, sighing, "I will admit, I answered Tobirama-sensei wrong that day, and you earned the title of Hokage. Had I answered that I would stay behind to fight, perhaps we wouldn't be having this conversation?"

"Perhaps," Hiruzen relented, "But too many things have gone sour between us, Danzo." He said, "Aiding Orochimaru, trying to turn Kakashi-kun against me and have me killed. You even destroyed an entire clan that we had strivved to aid. The Iburi clan would have been great allies to us, and you murdered them all down to the last child."

"One escaped thanks to that dog of yours," Danzo smirked, "A little girl, I believe, so she should be living quite happily now if nothing else happens."

Hiruzen glared at him from the corner of his eyes, "That does nothing to comfort me. I also know of your involvement with Hanzo, the Salamander of Ame. Just how many have you manipulated over the years? Koharu and Homura?"

"Idiots, both of them," the Shinobi of Darkness said with disgust, "When we became civilians, they forgot their pride as former shinobi, and let their chakra fall into ruin, their jutsu as weak as if they were lower Genin. All they wanted was to profit, and if that meant getting in your way, then that is what they would do."

Hiruzen huffed, "Baring their utter betrayal, what is it you plan on doing to Naruto-chan?"

"I will be doing what you should have done a long time ago, Hiruzen," Danzo said in a matter of fact tone, "As a Jinchuuriki, he should be made in the village's ultimate weapon against our enemies. I will nurture and mold him into that very thing once you and that woman are out of the way."

Hiruzen's eyes turned cold as his pipe fell from his grasp as he reached for his robes, "Then you and I have nothing more to talk about!" He whipped off his robes, revealing his old battle armor beneath. His Nyoibo staff gleamed in the rising moonlight menacingly.

"It seems not," Danzo said, pulling a kunai from his arm sling, "Futon: Vacuum Blade!" He breathed out a breath of condensed air over his blade. Removing his arm from the sling, Danzo took a stance across from his former comrade. "Let the dance begin."

Hiruzen held up a single hand, running through seals faster than normal eyes could follow, "Do not think that I will give you the chance to best me, Danzo! Katon: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!" He grit his teeth as three streams of flames lept forth from his lips, twisting and winding into the heads of fearsome dragons, each one with gleaming yellow eyes, looking balefully at Danzo.

"Even wind can cut through fire, Saru!" Danzo roared, and lept forth, his blade slashing down on the first dragon. The other two converged as Danzo indeed struck the first head down. "Futon: Vacuum Serial Waves!" He took a deep breath, and, seeing the danger, Hiruzen lept away, even though his dragons attacked. Danzo let his breath loose, the waves of air slicing through the heads of the remaining dragons.

"Doton: Earth Dragon Bullet!" Hiruzen roared as the massive head of a dragon rose up from the roof, and roared out multiple balls of mud bullets at the older shinobi.

Danzo began knocking them away with his Vacuum Blade, advancing. "That's not going to be enough to stop me, you old monkey!"

"I know." Hiruzen smirked, "That's why I brought backup. Enma!"

The roof burst as the giant white monkey rose from up to strike, backhanding Danzo clear across the roof. "Took you long enough!" The summons growled as he lept to Hiruzen's side, "What would have happened if he'd bested you before I could help?!"

"Lucky for me he didn't," the aged Kage smirked at his friend, sealing away his staff, "Shall we, old friend?"

The white monkey grinned, and Transformed into another Bo staff identical to Hiruzen's own, an eye appearing on the shaft, "Just like old times, eh, Saru?"

Danzo staggered to his feet as the pair turned to face him, "Too much like old times, my friend, far too much." He said, twirling the transformed summon around as he took his stance, "Danzo, I will give you one final warning," Hiruzen said evenly, "Stop this madness now, or I will destroy you!"

Danzo sneered at him, "My forces will have overrun the village by now, Hiruzen," he snapped, "It's far too late to try to talk your way out of this!"

"Think again," the aged Kage smirked, looking out over the village, "My forces are far more capable than you give them credit for."

Danzo smirked knowingly, "That may be true, but what can they do against over one hundred Sharingan users?"

=x=

Fighting had indeed broken out over the village. Danzo's men had moved across the residential districts of all the clans in hopes of waylaying their leaders for hostages as Danzo had planned, but the heads of each clan were not to be taken likely.

But neither were the Root Shinobi under the influence of Kido's drug.

The forces that attacked the Hyuuga clan were easily dealt with the pseudo Sharingan users, as they were barely coming into the power the eyes provided.

Meanwhile, the Yamanaka clan were having trouble regarding the men, their mind walking techniques becoming ineffective once the Sharingan copied them. However, that was until Hiruzen's men arrived.

The team of Might Gai, and Kakashi Hatake easily dealt with them from the element of surprise as Inoichi used his clan's techniques to shatter their minds, making them useless in battle.

Kino, one of Hiruzen's more secretive Anbu proved to be far more troublesome than even Kakashi as he made use of his Mokuton to ensnare and trap his opponents.

"This is ridiculous," Kino grumbled as he trapped another squad, "How do all of these men have Sharingan?!"

Kakashi slammed another man into the ground, twisting his arm behind his back, "We can question them later, but for now, no Jutsu, or else they'll turn it right around on you!"

"Speak for yourself, Copycat," Kino smirked, and created a wooden cage for the captives. "Don't forget that Kekkei Genkai can't be copied by the Sharingan."

While he was talking, one of the Root shinobi attempted to blindside him from behind, but Gai came up and roundhoused him to the ground, knocking him clean out. "A most youthful point, Kino-san, but perhaps we should keep such youthfulness to ourselves until after we have claimed the victory!" He said, giving a gleaming smile as he tossed his victim into Kino's cage.

"Right," Kino sweatdropped, "Thanks, Gai."

Fugaku came unto the scene a moment later as the three finished rounding up the Roots, "Has anyone seen Danzo, yet?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, but I have a feeling that Sarutobi-sama is dealing with - "

_**BTOOOOM**_

" - him," Kakashi finished as the roof of the Hokage Tower erupted into flames and smoke. He reached up and scratched the back of his head, "Oh, boy, seems like our Hokage isn't pulling his punches today."

Fugaku chuckled as he saw the flames mold themselves into a three headed dragon, "I'm certainly glad he's on our side." He said, touching the radio in his ear, "Fugaku to watch squad, how are things over at the Uzumaki compound?"

"_Quiet as the grave, Sir,_" Shisui's voice said, "_Something's strange. If Danzo was planning to unleash the Kyuubi, I'd have thought he'd send someone after him while our main forces are dealing with his men?"_

"That's true, but things haven't gone south quite yet for him, so keep your eyes peeled, and keep an eye on my boys," Fugaku said, smiling when he heard Itachi sigh over the radio.

"_Father, I'll be fine, really._" Itachi said.

"I know," Fugaku smiled, "But what more can a father do besides worry?" He said, "Keep an eye on your brother, as well."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "You've sure changed since Sarutobi-sama helped your clan out," he said, chuckling.

"I owe him a great deal of honor," Fugaku said, looking at the cage, sneering as he noticed the Sharingan eyes, "Now, how did you come to have a perfectly natural set of Sharingan when I know for a fact that you're not of my clan?"

The shinobi didn't answer.

Fugaku growled, "I'm being quite patient with you as it is," he said, and reached into the cage, pulling the man against the bars roughly, "Now, answer me, or I'll show you just how the Uchiha exchange eyes." He reached his other hand in, his thumb, middle, and forefinger hovering over the left eye of the captive.

"Fugaku," Kino cautioned.

"Your master has taken many children from all of the clans," Fugaku said, ignoring the younger man, "From my own clan, some from the Hyuuga, I'm quite sure, and from the Yamanaka...so, why not make this easier on yourself, before I pluck out those eyes of yours?"

The man remained quiet for a moment, then began to chuckle, making the Uchiha leader frown, "You find something funny?"

"You really think these eyes are important to me any more?" He asked, his Sharingan beginning to fade, "What we did to gain these eye will wear off in only a few more minutes, and we will all be blind. Taking my eyes means nothing to me!"

Fugaku smiled darkly, "I suppose it wouldn't, but Sthen again, I'm betting that I can cause you more than enough pain to gleam some sort of information out of you." He pushed his thumb, middle and forefinger into the man's socket, and slowly tore out his eye while the man screamed.

=x=

Danzo staggered back from the Hokage, wounded, and bloodied, clutching a kunai in his good hand, "Don't think this is over, Hiruze," the old man sneered, "My men still have the advantage over yours!"

Hiruzen remained quiet as he advanced on the man, his bo staff gleaming menacingly. Danzo took another weary step back from him, wary of the staff, having seen him decapitate someone more than once with it during a battle.

"Stop," he snapped, raising his hand in the ram seal, "I'm warning you, Hiruzen, one more step, and I'll unleash the Nine-tails!"

That proved to stop him, the old man leering, "If you could do that from here, then you would have done it by now long before you were in this condition."

"Have it your way," Danzo smirked, "Release!" The glow of a seal took his attention as the man stepped back, "So sorry we couldn't finish this fight the way you wanted."

Hiruzen growled and turned his attention toward the Uzumaki compound as a titanic roar filled the air.

* * *

_**Danzo's plans for the village have been unleashed as the seal upon Naruto is activated, and Kurama seems to be coming for a second round through the Village Hidden in the Leaves.**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**11: Civil War Pt.2 - Conclussion**_

* * *

Naruto's birthday part was in full swing when Pakura brought in the cake and set it down in front of the happy blond. Six candles were lit, shining as brightly as the boy's eyes. Pakura leaned down to kiss the boy on the forehead, "Happy birthday, Soichi."

Naruto blushed and grinned up at her, and turned his attention back to the candles burning atop his cake, taking a deep breath.

Jiraiya was ready with the camera as his godson prepared to blow out the candles...before a seal appeared on his head. "What in the - ?!"

"ARGH!" Naruto clutched at his head as the seal appeared, pain shooting through his skull, his eyes turning red.

"Naruto!" Pakura was at his side in a flash as she picked him up even as he writhed in pain. "What's wrong!?" She asked frantically, "What's happening to him?!"

Jiraiya growled and reached for him, "Give him here, Pakrua-san. That's a seal I recognize." Reluctantly, the woman handed him over as the other children watched him in worry.

"Is Naruto-kun gonna be alright, Kaa-san?" A frightened Ino asked her mother, but the woman just held her daughter close as the Sannin began his work. Holding the boy close to his body, he preformed several one-handed seals, before a mark appeared on the back of his hand, and placed it against the mark on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto, to everyone's shock, let loose a titanic roar that rattled the windows of the home as his eyes returned to their blue hues. He slumped in the Sage's arms and was sound asleep in moments, the old man smiling, "There. He should be fine, now." He said, handing him off to Pakura.

"What the hell was that?" Pakura demanded, "How did that seal get placed on him?!"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, and Pakura found herself seeing him as the legendary shinobi that he was instead of the nervous man she had greeted at the door earlier that evening. "I have a good feeling I know just who to blame," he said, and headed for the door, looking back over his shoulder, "I'd suggest you all stay here for the remainder of the evening, if not the night...the village probably won't be safe for a while."

As he stepped outside, he looked toward the Hokage's Tower, seeing smoke rising from the roof. "Sorry, Sensei, but no one hurts my godson and lives," he growled, "The Toad Sage of Myoboku is on his way."

=x=

Kido made his way out of the village, his arms laden with scrolls, to the the meeting point for his extraction. "Orochimaru-sama will certainly be pleased with the research I've done on the Sharingan. God knows the man's obsessed with it. Maybe he can even help me advance my research and make it last longer."

Suddenly, a cold presence washed over him. He turned around...only to find a sword being pushed through his throat.

The cold golden eyes of the Hebi Sannin regarded him with glee, "I'm sorry to say that your services will no longer be required, Kido-san." He said as the man gurgled on the end of his blade, "I do appreciate the work you've done for me, but I believe that my own apprentice will take it from here. Danzo-san will understand, I'm sure." He retracted his blade, letting the man slump to the ground, and picked up the scrolls, sealing them away for himself, "Farewell, Kido-san, rest assured that I will make good use of these notes, and samples you have provided."

Kido felt his vision fading as the man walked away from him, reaching into his robes for something. He pulled out a small sealing tag, and channeled what little chakra he had left into it as his life faded away.

The tag was in fact a remote activation seal, which would trigger an explosion in his former laboratory. At the moment, what was left of the Root shinobi under Danzo's orders were making their way there. The thirty men that still retained their sight were caught up in the unexpected explosion that toppled the building, caving it in on top of the ones that were unlucky enough to be caught.

The remaining Uchiha police forces were still rounding up stragglers when the explosions went off. Itachi Uchiha was among the few that was close enough to be effected by the blast, and shielded a startled Izumi as she they felt to the ground from the force.

"What's going on?!" Itachi wondered aloud as he helped the girl to her feet. "That came from the T&amp;I department!"

Izumi looked up at him, "But that place should be deserted at this time of night!"

Itachi shrugged and scanned the streets for anyone suspicious, "It could have been a distraction. Our forces have all but rounded everyone up at this point, and all of the Sharingan users we've caught have gone blind..." he looked toward the toward, seeing it tremble from a great force, "Hokage-sama may need help if this is part of Danzo's plans to take over the village." He said, starting down the street, "We should find my father and help if we can."

"But wait," she reached out and grabbed his hand, "We can't get in the middle of that kind of fight! Both of them are Kage level shinobi!"

Itachi smirked at her, "So little faith in me?"

Before she could comment, a massive amount of chakra washed over them like a flood. Itachi looked up only to see a red and white blur pass over them. And he was pissed.

"Wasn't that -?"

"Jiraiya," Itachi smiled, "It seems we don't have to worry about Sarutobi-sama after all."

A crackling was heard over their radios, "_Attention, all Mangekyou wielders to the Hokage Tower at once!_" Fugaku yelled, "_Repeat; All Mangekyou users to the Tower!"_

The two youngsters looked at each other for a moment with Izumi piping up, "But that's just Shusui, Naka, and Naori, isn't it?"

Itachi nodded, looking toward the tower, "Yeah, but they're more than enough to deal with the likes of Danzo."

=x=

Danzo was panting from exhaustion as he stared across the roof of the tower at his old teammate. Releasing his implanted seal had done nothing. The Kyuubi hadn't risen, nor were there any of his men left. This was a disaster! How could Hiruzen's forces have defeated them so easily when they had the superior power?!

"You knew, didn't you?" Danzo rasped, "You knew we were going to attack and prepared long before I was ready, didn't you?!"

Hiruzen, equally exhausted as shown when he leaned on his staff for support, could only smirk at his one time friend, "I always knew that you would someday try to take my home from me, Danzo." He said, straightening up slightly, "What you don't understand, however, is that I view the entire village as my family. The children of this village are my children, and I shall do whatever is necessary to protect them, from even myself if I must!"

Danzo smirked, "But you're alone in this, old friend," he said, smiling thinly, "Just like that boy was six years ago. You will die, just like him and that damned harlot of a wife of his!"

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, "You speak of Minato-kun, and Kushina-chan with such disrespect...the Uchiha were no where to be seen on the night of the attack, and neither were your forces...it was you, wasn't it?" He asked, glaring heatedly at the man, "You're the reason no aid was given to Minato before it was too late."

Danzo sneered, "I was promised the seat of Hokage," Danzo admitted, "But that fool of a man that I made a deal with went and got himself killed by the Fourth before he could completely control the Nine-Tails. A little more time, and it would have laid waist to everyone that could have stood in my way."

"As I thought," Hiruzen sighed, and smirked, "You've just thrown the torch on your own funeral pyre, Danzo."

Danzo scoffed, "And I suppose you're the one that will put me there?"

A keening sound came from above them as a body crashed into the rooftop standing between them. Jiraiya stood there, his features changed into a toad-like appearance, and red lines drawn on his face, "The only flames you're going to feel, Danzo, are the flames of hell itself when I'm through with you!" Jiraiya roared murderously.

He took a step forward, the tile cracking beneath his webbed feet, "I loved that boy," he growled, still advancing, his form boilding with pure white chakra, "I loved him like my own son. I loved Kushina as my daughter, and was the happiest man in the world when the made me a true part of their family in naming me Naruto's godfather." Danzo took an involuntary step back, stumbling. "And you took it all away from him...from me..." A gigantic ball of chakra formed in each of his palms, "_You took my family from me!_" He rushed the elder, both Rasengan smashing into the roof of of the building, forming a cloud of dust and debris.

Danzo shot out of the cloud, attempting to escape, but found his path blocked as four more figures landed in front of him. Fugaku Uchiha launching himself at the man, tanto drawn, was knocked back as a blast of compressed wind streamed from the man's lips. Blood splattered the front of the Uchiha patriarch as the stream shot through his chest.

"BASTARD!" Naka roared, rushing him, "Amaterasu!"

Danzo flickered out of the way of the black flames, leaving the younger Uchiha's eyes bleeding from the strain. The whistling of metal sounded as Hiruzen through himself back into the fight as his Bo came screaming toward Danzo's neck.

He barely ducked into time to avoid it, which gave the the brunette Uchiha woman, Naori, enough time to rush in and impale him with her tanto through his abdomen. Danzo spat blood from his lips, kicking the girl away from him. "Stupid brat!"

"Damned traitor!" Jiraiya roared from behind him, his fist cocked back, and slammed into the man. Danzo was sent skidding across the roof to where Shisui was waiting. His Mangekyou Sharingan flaring to life.

"Susanoo." Shisui spoke softly as he became engulfed in a blazing green armor, and rose from the roof inside of the monstrous giant. "Tsukumo." The rib cage of the full-body Susanoo opened, hailing the aged former shinobi with a barrage of green chakra needles. Danzo was thrown from the roof, and down to the unforgiving streets of Konoha.

As he fell, he saw the men and woman, gather at the edge, watching him fall. A smirk played at his lips as the darkness began to take him. "I-Izanagi." He muttered once before he fell out of sight.

Back on the roof, Hiruzen sighed in relief, "I really am getting to old for this shit." He groaned as Enma eyed him from the staff, "Thank you for your aid," he sighed, and looked back at the broken form of Fugaku. The man was still alive, but badly injured thanks to Danzo's compressed air attack. Hiruzen knew the man didn't have much time.

Fugaku knew it as well, but still, the man smiled as the Kage, Sannin, and his clansmen gathered around him, "Now the children of my clan are avenged," he said hoarsely, smiling at the three Mangekyou users, "You've all done me so proud tonight...Shisui...until one of my sons come of age, and willingly take the position, I name you as the clan head of the Uchiha." He said, coughing up another mouthful of blood.

Shisui shook his head, "I'm not ready for such a task."

"That is why I choose you," the man smiled, "Because you know that you are not ready, you will proceed with caution, and, I hope, with all of the compassion and strength you displayed for our clan...our family...lead them, Shusui, lead them...and take care of them..."

"Father!"

Fugaku sighed, hearing the one voice he didn't want to hear for the first time. "Hello, Itachi." He greeted as his eldest rushed to his side. Izumi hung back next to Naori as the boy knelt at his father's side, tears streaming down his face, "My boy..." he reached up to place his hand on his shoulder, "I know that things will be hard for you...but I ask that you be strong...for your mother, and your brother. They will need you."

"_We_ need _you_, Father," Itachi said, his voice cracking, looking up at the others gathered, "Can't we do something?!"

They remained silent.

Fugaku sighed, growing ever tired. "Son...I don't think I can remember the last time I held you..." he reached his arm around the boy's shoulders, and held him as tightly as he could as he strength began to leave him, "Take care of your family, my son...and tell...tell Sasuke...I couldn't be prouder of either of you...my beautiful sons..."

Itachi cried as he held his father close to him, even as he felt his arms slip from his shoulders, and his skin grow cold. Salted tears mixed with blood as the young man was left to mourn, and another Mangekyou was born to the Uchiha.

=x=

As the new day dawned across the village, many things had changed over night. Naruto, much to Pakura's relief, was fine after his brush with the seal on his head, thanks to Jiraiya's quick actions. Many shinobi families mourned the losses they had taken thanks to Danzo's men, including those that he had taken in under his wing. Among the dead were mainly Yamanaka, prized for their mind walking abilities, and some Aburame because of their insects. Many were unaccounted for, however.

The search for Danzo's body yielded no results, which worried Hiruzen greatly. In the next Bingo books to be published by Konoha, there would be a an entry summarizing the last Shimura Konoha had to offer. He would be marked as a KOS(Kill On Sight) Shinobi, with a bounty worth several million ryo.

Should he return, there would no mercy from the aging Kage, nor from the Uchiha as the entire clan cursed the man, while his family mourned the passing of the clan head, even as Shisui took his place. Sasuke was devastated by the news of his father's death, and cried nonstop when Itachi passed his last words onto the boy, whom held tightly in comfort along with his mother.

As the Uchiha clan buried their leader, Shisui spoke over his grave, saying their final farewell, promising to meet again in the Pure Lands.

"This could have been a whole lot worse," Jiraiya said sometime later while in the Hokage's office. "If he'd managed to loose the Kyuubi, who knows what would have happened?"

Hiruzen shook his head sadly, "I do not even want to think about what could have happened." He sighed, "What's more, we haven't yet found Danzo's body, even though we've scoured the entire village, there's no trace of the damned man." He said, sitting back in his seat, still tired from the ordeal, "He is still alive, unfortunately, as I know that he is far to stubborn to die so easily."

Jiraiya crossed his arms as he leaned against the window, looking out over Konoha, "I'll have my best people looking out for him, I promise you that," he said, growling in the back of his throat, "He dared to touch my family not once, but twice...no way he lives after that."

Hiruzen sighed, "Do not let anger and hatred cloud your judgement, my student." He said, cautioning the man, "Darkness is a demon that resides in the hearts of all those that call themselves human, anger and hatred will only make it grow stronger." He took out his pipe, stuffing it with his favorite tobacco, and lit it with a small flame at his finger tip, "You once told me that you wished to do something about all of the hatred that plagues the world...you can start by removing it from yourself, and being there for both Naruto-kun, and Pakaru-san as they will most likely need you in the future, once Naruto becomes a Genin."

Jiraiya nodded, "I can do that."

=x=

Rasa held his hand out expectantly as his Anbu handed him the letter that was meant for the walls of Konoha. He held it over the candle on his desk before letting the paper drop into the waist basket. "Temari is to never have contact with that boy, or the Leaf, ever again," Rasa intoned to his Anbu, "Any letters coming in shall be intercepted and destroyed, likewise with whatever my foolish daughter decides to send out."

"It will be done, Kazekage-sama," the man bowed.

"Good," Rasa sighed, and rubbed his palms together, "The Wind Daimyo has taken an interest in her, and it wouldn't do for her to grow too attached to something she can never have." He said, watching the letter burn away to ashes, "If everything goes well with this, then perhaps that insolent girl will finally be of use to me besides keeping the Jinchuuriki docile."

=x=

Gaara sat beside his sister as she scribbled across the scroll in front of her. He looked up at her with curious little eyes, "Are you writing to Naruto-niisan again, Tama-nee?"

Tamari grinned at her youngest brother and ruffled his hair, "Of course, who else would I write to?"

Gaara shrugged, "How come he hasn't written anything back lately?" The boy asked, "Doesn't he like us anymore?"

Tamari giggled, "Gaara-chan, he wouldn't stop liking us, even if he doesn't send letters," she said, though she herself was a little worried, "He's way too nice to just quit like this."

Gaara nodded, smilin shyly just as Baki walked in, a somber expression on his face, "Baki-sensei!" Gaara greeted happily.

Baki nodded to the boy with a sad smile on his face. "Gaara-kun, would mind if I spoke with Temari-chan for a little bit?"

Gaara nodded and hurried off toward his room, intent on finding a book for Temari to read to him later that night when she tucked him in. Meanwhile, Baki took up a seat beside the girl, leaning heavily on his knees. Temari looked at him nervously.

"Sensei?" She said, "What is it?"

Baki swallowed back the bile that rose up, "Temari...there's really no easy way for me to tell you this...but Kazekage-sama has recieved word that the Leaf Village has just gone through a brief civil war...Naruto...he was killed in the cross fire." He looked at the stricken expression growing on her face as her eyes welled with tears, spilling down her cheeks.

"No...Naru-kun...he can't..." she looked up at the man, "You're lying!" She grabbed his shoulder and shook him, "Tell me you're lying! _Please_!" But Baki didn't say a word as the little girl wailed, and held her tight as his words began to eat away at her. Gaara, having heard everything from the hall, sank down to the floor as his own tears leaked down his face.

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long to get out, but this will be the last of the child-hood-arc, as I will be moving on to the Genin Arc, consisting of Naruto's graduation, Wave, and the Chunin exams. As you can see, Rasa has plans for his little girl...Gods help her.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**12: Gradutaion, Placement, and...Snakes?**_

* * *

Six years to the day saw the Village Hidden in the Leaves in a much calmer state. Namely because there were so many things happening for the better now that worry over the traitor, Danzo, had been lessened. Of course, Hiruzen had removed his two former advisors, seeing fit to appoint Shikaku Nara and, surprisingly, Mikoto Uchiha to the positions. Both proved invaluable at their jobs, and Hiruzen felt a great deal of weight lift from his shoulders during those years.

Now, after so long, it was finally time for what he had been waiting for.

Naruto's graduation, and placement for a Shinobi squad. Currently, said blond was probably bored out of his mind in class with his friends teasing him, while he was rifling through the graduating students' files.

In the beginning, however, Naruto's progress had been slow for one reason and one reason only. He was abysmally horrible at the Academy's standard issue Clone Jutsu.

Pakura had tried to teach him a Shakuton variation, but the boy, having not awakened the Bloodline as of yet, had failed, much to his ire. The answer to the problem, however, had come swiftly after the ordeal. Jiraiya offered to teach him the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

In Hiruzen's mind, the idea made sense. Full-blooded Uzumaki, even Kushina, were horrible at using Jutsu that took very small amounts of chakra. Where a child like Sasuke had a small pond of chakra, Naruto had an entire ocean that was spilling over because of his tenant.

And now that he was armed with one of the most useful clone techniques, Naruto was surely to pass his examination. Iruka Umino was a fair man, and kept the boy in line more often than not, while Pakura honed his skills in Fire and Wind manipulation, and Jiraiya fought with him every evening to train him in Taijutsu.

Naruto himself, was already formidable even as a non-Genin rookie. His Bo staff was already battle scarred thanks to his run-ins with his Anbu squads, and the twin Tessen he had been gifted with from Suna's princess were as deadly as if they were blades. No, he couldn't take on a Jonin, or even a high ranking Chunin in actual combat, but anyone below that was fair game.

Hiruzen's other concern was one Sasuke Uchiha. The boy, once a happy, smiling child, had grown slightly colder during the passed six years since his father's passing at the hands of Danzo. When around Naruto, however, the boy did tend to smile because of their friendship, but other than that, the only other people he was friendly with were his mother, and his elder brother, who was now helping Jiraiya search for Danzo outside the village.

Itachi's absence was one of the things that made the boy so sour. Having lost their father, Itachi was one of the few people he could seek comfort from aside from his mother.

"They should be on the same team," the aged Kage sighed as he lit up his pipe, thumbing through the files to find a kunoichi to match the two boys, and smirked, knowing that both would complain in one way or another from his choice. Sakura Haruno was the top kunoichi of the class, and second highest ranked student under Sasuke. Naruto, however, came in third, which would throw things off from his usual routine. Normally, the best team consisted of the class' Dobe, top kunoichi, and highest ranked student. Naruto would have been placed with a different team if circumstance were different.

However, with Sasuke only able to open up to the blond, Hiruzen saw no real reason to separate the two, and the addition of Sakura would keep them on their toes, and keep himself amused, as the girl had a painfully obvious crush on the young Uchiha.

Naruto didn't dislike the girl, nor did he really show any interest in her, or poor Hinata for that matter, who also had an obvious crush on said blond. No, Naruto's heart seemed to be set on Suna's Kazekage-hime Temari. Unfortunately, the village of sands had gone dark in the passed few years, cutting off all ties with the Leaf. No matter how many letters Naruto sent, he would never receive one in return.

=|Konoha's Shinobi Academy|=

"Hua~CHOO!" Naruto sneezed loudly, startling Shikamaru awake beside him. Sniffling as he grinned at the disgruntled Nara, "Er, sorry, Shikamaru...don't know what came over me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Shikamaru sighed, laying his head back down on his arms, "Just don't sneeze on my, Naruto. Last thing I want is a troublesome cold, even if I could stay in bed for a while."

Sitting to the Nara's immediate left was Sasuke, who scoffed, "I swear, Shikamaru, you're lazier than Naruto after he binges on ramen."

Shikamaru looked at him tiredly. "And I'm supposed to take that as a what?"

Naruto chuckled, "Pretty sure he's trying to insult, you, Shika."

"Then it's too troublesome to even comment," Shikamaru said, seemingly going back to sleep.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Man, I feel sorry for whoever you get placed with you, Shikamaru," he grumbled, leaning on his elbows on the desk, "So, Naruto, think we'll be on the same team?"

Naruto shrugged, "Not sure. I mean, I did finish fifth, so I'm not the dobe of this year."

"Nope," Sasuke groaned, "That honor belongs to either Shikamaru, or Kiba over there." He sighed, gesturing toward the posturing teen with his head. Naruto sighed, and smirked as the boy in question started laughing at something one of his friends said, while his little puppy, Akamaru, barked happily from the top of his head.

Naruto leaned back in his seat, placing his feet up on the desk, "Yeah, I know, but hey, who knows? We could get lucky?"

Sasuke would have responded, but Iruka came into the room, clipboard in hand, smiling all of them, "Alright, class, this is it, the final examine before you graduate." He said, making all of the youngsters pay attention. "Now, when I call your name, please step into the examination room so we can evaluate you skills and see if you're ready for active duty."

Naruto groaned and placed his head in his hands, "I hate these things."

"What are you worried about," Sakura asked from behind the trio, "Don't you know what we're going to do?"

"Of course," Naruto said, "I just hate doing the same thing over and over again without any point." He said, "They know what I can do."

"And yet you still act like a complete knucklehead." Sasuke commented, smirking as a tic mark appeared over the blond's head.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called out a few minutes later. Naruto got up from his seat and headed down to the room where Iruka and Mizuki were waiting.

"Alright, Naruto," Iruka said, smiling, "No tricks this time. I know you can do the basic substitution and the Transformation, as well as the Shadow Clone," at this, Mizuki growled, not liking the boy for a long time. "What I want to know is what else you're capable of? It might help with your team placement."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, "Well, Jiraiya-ji taught me the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu, and Ma taught me some basic Wind and Fire Jutsu."

Iruka nodded, "Very good, and what about Taijutsu?" He asked, "Or do you only know the Academy katas?"

Naruto smiled slightly, "Well, Hokage-jiji did teach me his fighting style."

"You mean the Bojutsu?" Iruka asked, "I think we all know that one, Naruto-kun. You carry that Bo around everywhere you go." He said, pointing to the weapon on his back.

Naruto shook his head, "I know the Yasha style of the apes."

Iruka blinked, and Mizuki dropped his jaw. "You...you mean to tell me that Hokage-sama taught you that?!"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned cheekily as he crossed his arms, "I wanted something good for when I graduated, so I asked him and Jiraiya-ji if they knew something that would suit me. Jiraiya said he had something, but it would have to wait until I decided if I wanted to sign his Toad contract. So Hokage-jiji taught me his fighting style."

Iruka recovered, "Naruto-kun, I'm impressed!" He smiled at the boy that had once terrorized the Academy with pranks, "I have half a mind to call Maito Gai over here and give you to his team!"

Naruto crossed his arms in an X gesture, "Nope, if I choose, then I wanna be with whatever team you put Sasuke in."

"Sasuke?" Mizuki asked, "Why him?"

Naruto shrugged, "We work good together, plus he's got the Sharingan, which could probably help me out if something went wrong with...you know?" He pointed toward his stomach, gaining an understanding nod from both men. It was well known that Sharingan weilders were capable of short term control of Bijuu, which Naruto possessed the Nine Tailed Fox. In a way, the boy had a good point. He was still on unfriendly terms with the beast, thanks to his usage of the stolen chakra.

The Fox refused to talk to the boy, even for a moment, before sending him a massive headache, warning him that worse would come if he bothered him again, the only response he would get from the beast.

"Alright," Iruka nodded, "We'll run that request by Sarutobi-sama when we give him out reports..in the mean time, what else do you have that we could use in your placement?"

"Shakuton," Naruto said without missing a beat, "that's it."

Iruka nodded slowly, having yet to see him use the fabled technique. In truth, seeing Pakura use the Jutsu was frightening enough. Even after the civil war, some people still tried to do the little family harm. And Pakura had made good on her promise. On a completely unrelated note, she now had a flourishing garden thanks to the ashes she spread over it.

"Okay, then, Naruto, I just need you to perform the three necessary Jutsu, and we'll be done." Iruka smiled at the boy, who nodded as his favorite teacher before starting off.

Minutes later, Naruto came sauntering back into the classroom, Sasuke looking down at him, and flashed his friend a huge grin, giving the Uchiha a thumbs up.

Half an hour later, everyone had been tested, with only a three quarters of the class passing. Sakura, of course, as soon as Shikamaru was called, stole the boy's seat and plopped down right next to Sasuke, who had an annoyed expression on his face, and, Naruto noticed, a faint blush. Naruto grinned, "Oh, I'm gonna get a lot of mileage outta this one."

"What are you talking about, now, Naruto?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh, nothing," he grinned, ignoring the scowl Sakura was sending his way at having Sasuke's attention diverted from her. "So, Sakura-chan, after we get done with everything, wanna go grab a bite with me and Sasuke?"

Sakura humph, "As if I'd wanna be seen with you!"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sasuke snorted, smirking, "But can we head to the Akimichi's this time?"

Naruto nodded, "Sure, I love that place!"

Sakura looked between the two boys for a moment, before sheepishly bowing her head, "Could I - "

"I invited you, so sure," Naruto grinned, patting her on the back and leaning over, "Besides, I think Sasuke does have a crush on you." He whispered.

Sakura blushed brighter than her hair as a puff of steam came out of her ears.

Sasuke looked at them in interest, "What's wrong with her?"

Naruto snorted into his hand, "I'll tell ya when you're older, Teme."

"Hey, I'm older then you by four months!" Sasuke snapped.

"Doesn't make you more mature," Naruto stated, standing up. In the years he had lived with his new mother, Naruto had blossomed into a fine young man, just as tall as Sasuke at twelve, as he should be. Proper nutrition and a nurturing home had changed him into a fine young Shinobi.

Sasuke growled and stood up as well, smirking, "You're still shorter than me!"

"Am not!" Naruto snapped, holding his hand above his head next to his friend, "If anything, I'm and inch taller than you!"

"No way are you taller than me," Sasuke sneered, "You were a runt for as long as I can remember!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was t-"

"BOYS!" Iruka roared as he came back into the room, using his Big-Head Jutsu to quiet them down, "SIT DOWN, AND SHUT IT, OR I'LL FAIL BOTH OF YA RIGHT NOW!"

Needless to say, both boys sat down without further argument.

Iruka smirked, _Hehe, still got it._ "Now, Lord Hokage will be along shortly to announce your team placements, and who your Jonin sensei will be, so please be patient a little while longer."

Only a moment later there was a knock at the door as Hiruzen came into the room...dragging a reluctant Kakashi in by his ear, followed by the other sensei.

Releasing the unfortunate Jonin, Hiruzen smiled as he greeted the class, "Six years ago, all of you came into this academy as mere civilians." He said, smiling, "Today, you leave here as the next generation of Shinobi. From this day forward, you are no longer children, you will be considered adults by all that see the Hitai-ate upon your brows. Anyone that says otherwise shall answer to me. You will be afforded all the rights of an adult, including the right to marry or purchase property. But I urge caution, and pray that the three vices of the Shinobi will not afflict you too soon, and when they do, that you can resist them for a time. These vices are money, alcohol, and the lust for another. Never ever let these cloud your judgement, for if you do, then it could mean the lives of those on your team or your own." He said, letting his words sink in, before smiling, "Now, it will be my pleasure to hand out your Hitai-ate, and place you with your sensei."

Naruto was only half listening. Why? Because none other than his mother was among the Jonin waiting to receive their Genin. Sasuke was also aware of the other Shakuton user in the room, as was Sakura. "Hey, Naruto, why's your mom here?" Sakura asked, "Is she gonna take a team, too?"

"I thought she retired?" Sasuke put in, equally puzzled.

"Team Seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto perked up upon hearing his name, "Haruno Sakura," Sakura looked at the blond with a little despair, "And Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto and Sasuke both grew full-blown grins as they heard that, and bumped fists while Sakura beamed. "However," they stopped their celebration when the Hokage said this, "Under normal circumstances, only one Jonin is assigned to a team, but, as two out of the three Genin chosen on your team both have special traits, both of which are available to train, and further your skills, I will be appointing Hatake Kakashi," he turned to the lazy Jonin who was still rubbing his ear, "And a new addition to our Shinobi forces, Uzumaki Pakura as Jonin sensei of Team Seven."

Pakura waved to her son and his team, smiling at him brightly as the boy grinned right back at her. "A now, will Team Seven please come forward to accept their Hitai-ate?"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all moved at once, slowly moving down the steps of the classroom to receive the marks that would prove their ranks. As Naruto stepped up, he was stopped, however, by Iruka, who smiled at him. "Naruto-kun, I have something special for you." He reached up and unbound his own band, and placed it around Naruto's forehead, smiling at the boy as he beamed with tears in his eyes. "No other student has ever improved as much as you have given such a rocky start to life...I'm proud of you."

Naruto tackled the man in a hug, holding him tight, "Thanks...sensei..."

=x=

Sometime later found the freshly minted Team Seven at a table in the Akimichi Barbecue, enjoying a meal. "I can't believe we've got _two _Jonin sensei!" Sakura gushed happily as sh munched on a grilled pepper, "And she's a legendary Kunoichi!"

Naruto puffed out his chest proudly, "Yup, that's my ma!"

"You're lucky," Sasuke put in, flipping over a slice of meat, "I couldn't copy the Shakuton if I wanted to." He said, and popped piece into his mouth, "Elemental Kekkei Genkai are really rare, and almost impossible to defeat for my clan."

Naruto shrugged, "Mom says I have it, but it's still dormant for some reason." Naruto said, "Not that it matters, she taught me some really great Fire and Wind styles."

"Well, the stronger the base elements of a sub elemental Jutsu are, the stronger the sub element will become," Sakura put in thoughtfuly tapping her chin, giving Sasuke a chance to pluck a potato off her side of the grill, "Ah, Sasuke-kun, that was mine!"

"Too late," Sasuke smirked, with the potato between his teeth.

Naruto smirked, and gave Sakura a pointed look. Sakura blushed and grinned impishly before leaning over and chomping on the end sticking out of Sasuke's teeth, startling him into falling over, and relinquishing his hold on the piece of food. Naruto burst out laughing as he friend picked himself up from the floor while he simply stared at the rosette, trying to act like nothing had happened while she ate.

Naruto couldn't help it, he had to get a jibe in. "Hey, Sasuke, you know you and your girlfriend should keep that stuff between you, right? Some of us are trying to eat!"

"Shut it, Dobe!"

"Make me, Teme!"

"Guys, come on!" Sakura tried to stop them, but stopping these two when a fight was about to break out was like trying to stop the sunrise...impossible.

But before the fight could spill out of control there was a commotion outside where the trio saw several Jonin running toward the tower. Naruto, curious as ever, walked out and grabbed the first person that passed, which, as it happened, was Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei," the boy said in surprise as he teammates came out to see what was happening as well, "What's going on out here?"

Iruka shook his head, "I don't know why, but Mizuki broke into the archives and stole Scroll of Seals from the vaults." He said, growling, "He injured two of our best Chunin, and even managed to kill one of our Jonin!"

The three Genin's eyes widened as the scarred Chunin rushed off then, intent of finding his former colleague.

Sakura put her hands to her mouth in shock, "Why would Mizuki-sensei do something like this?"

Naruto turned to her with a frown, "I don't know, but I'm not gonna stand around while a traitor makes off with something so important." He started down the streets, "You guys don't have to come, but I'm going after him!"

Sasuke scoffed and raced after him, "As if I'd miss something like this!"

Sakura stumbled after them, "Hey, wait for me!"

=x=

Outside the walls of Konoha, Mizuki was making his way through the forest on the ground at breakneck speeds as he carried the precious cargo on his back. "With this, Lord Danzo and Lord Orochimaru will have to reward me!" He said more to himself that anything as sweat began beading his brow. "No more working for those idiots back in the Leaf! They even treated that monster like one of their own!"

As he ran, however, he felt a presence following close behind him. Suddenly, a hail of Kunai and Shuriken came out of the trees, and struck the ground in front of him, halting his flight from the village.

"Mizuki!" Iruka roared as he landed lightly, "I'll give you one chance to hand over that scroll!"

Mizuki's answer was grabbing one of the giant Shuriken on his back and hurling at the Chunin teacher. Iruka dropped down as the weapon sailed over him, only the receive a quick follow-up kick to the jaw from Mizuki, slamming him into a tree. "You really think I'm that big of a push over?!" Mizuki growl, punching the man across the face, splattering the bark with his blood, "The hell I'll give this back! It's my ticket fortune!" He drew back for another blow, but Iruka caught his fist, and brought his knee up, crashing into the man's elbow with a sickening crack as the bones separated.

Mizuki howled and staggered back, reaching for a Kunai with his good hand, and slashed him across the chest through his Chunin vest, opening up a shallow cut on his chest.

Mizuki was about the plunge the blade into the man's skull when screaming keen came from behind him. Turning, he caught a glimpse of a shining black rod as it made contact with his broken arm, and torso, and sent him careening across the forest. He rolled to his feet, and saw the young blond Genin standing in front of Iruka protectively with his Bo staff gleaming.

Iruka looked up in shock as he saw the boy as well, "Naruto?!"

Naruto grinned at him, "Hehe, found ya, Iruka-sensei!"

"Idiot!" Iruka shouted, "What are you doing here!?"

Mizuki hurled his second Shuriken while Naruto grinned, "We came to help."

"We?" Mizuki growled

_Clang_

A Fuma Shuriken came outh of the darkness, and knocked his own off course to be caught by none other than Sasuke Uchiha, his black eyes gleaming with anger. "Yeah, you bastard," Sasuke sneered, "We."

"SHANNARO!" Mizuki whipped around just in time to come face to fist with the third team member of Team Seven as Sakura hammered a hard right home, knocking him into the clearing as the three converged on him, Sasuke and Naruto both pointing their weapons at him, while Sakura cracked her knuckles loudly.

Mizuki looked at the three of them, and started laughing, "You two are really idiots, you know that?" He said to the young Haruno and Uchiha as he pointed to the blond, "You're really gonna team up with this monster?!" He asked, cackling madly, "You really don't know what you've got yourselves into!"

"Mizuki!" Iruka roared, groaning at the pain in his chest.

Naruto tightened the grip on his staff, "I'll bet you a hundred ryo you're wrong, asshole!"

"Am I?" Mizuki grinned, before shouting, "_I'll tell you both why! This little brat is the Kyuubi! The monster that murdered half of our village, and the monster that killed Iruka's parents!_"

For a moment, one horrible moment, everything was quiet as the words Mizuki had shouted rang across the clearing. Naruto turned to his sensei, smiling sadly, "I didn't know that it killed your parents...sorry."

Sasuke nodded as well, and sneered at Mizuki, "I've known for a long time about the damned fox, Mizuki!" He shouted, "Naruto told me about it three years ago!"

"I knew as well," Sakura said, surprising both of the boys, "I heard someone yelling at my parents about why they let me hang around with a monster like Naruto. I wanted to know why, and I heard him call him the "Kyuubi Brat". I went to the Hokage as soon as I could and got the truth out him." She looked across the clearing at the blond, smiling, "You're no monster, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her, nodding his thanks, replaced his staff upon his back, and reached for a pair of holsters on either side of his hips, pulling out two steel fans, flashing them open, "I think I can forgive you for outing my secret since everyone here already knew about it." His said, "Futon: Cast Net!" Naruto whipped around, sending out visible streams of air from his fans in the form of a net. The Wind Net slammed into Mizuki, sending him sprawling across the clearing.

Sasuke flashed above where he landed, "Katon: Great Firebal Jutsu!"

"Futon: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto yelled, sending an even stronger blast of Wind from his fans, engulfing the flames of Sasuke's Jutsu.

_Shakuton: Great Scorching Breakthrough!_ Naruto and Sasuke thought simultaneously as Mizuki rolled out of the way of the inferno. The ground was ablaze with the white-hot flames, distracting Mizuki long enough for Sakura to dart in and grab the scroll from his back.

Mizuki grabbed at her in attempted to get it back, but found himself slammed into by Naruto, who came hurtling through the air like a cannon ball, "Yasha-ryu: Wild Claw!" Naruto roared, leaving deep gauges even with his blunted nails against Mizuki's raised forearm. He then hooked his foot around his neck and spun, "Buzz Saw!"

Mizuki felt his body beginning to spin along with the blond's attack, his nails digging through his skin. Naruto flipped up and over the man, bringing his heel down on top of his head, "Hell Ax!"

The silver-haired Chunin crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap, twitching as foam formed at his mouth while Naruto landed lightly on the balls of his feet.

"Aw, no more?" Naruto asked petulantly.

Sasuke grunted and tapped on the shoulder with his fist, "Come on, don't ask for blood from stone, Naruto. Besides, the guy was no good to begin with."

Iruka, with Sakura supporting him and the scroll in hand, smiled at them, "That was incredible!" He beamed at them as Sakura sat him on the ground, and looked at Naruto, "Naruto, I've never seen that Taijutsu style before," said, looking at the boy, "Was that Sarutobi-sama's Yasha style?"

Naruto nodded, grinning, "Yup, but I'm not all that good with it yet, so I can only do a few techniques."

"Still a nasty bit of work," Sasuke said, tapping Mizuki with his foot, "This guy's out cold."

"It was supposed to kill him," Naruto sighed, "Like I said, I'm not all that good with it, yet."

Iruka chuckled nervously, "Well, I think all of you have more than earned those head bands," he said, "Come on, let's get Mizuki and the scroll back to the village."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, both hoisting the prone Chunin up by one of his shoulders, and dragging him back toward the village, while Sakura handled the scroll, and Iruka trailed behind them.

Meanwhile, Hiruzen smiled as he watched the four shinobi making their way back to the village. "Well, I can honestly say that they work well together, don't you agree Kakashi-kun? Pakura-san?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Well, this certainly blows sensei's bell test out of the water, doesn't it?"

Pakura merely smiled as she watched her son, and new students, "I knew he would do well."

=x=

Rasa sighed as he went over the mission reports. Another disaster. Gaara was getting more and more out of control with each passing day, and there was nothing, absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. The Ichibi was slowly driving him mad with lack of sleep, and nightmares when he did sleep. Temari was the only one that could keep him under control.

_Just like her mother_, Rasa thought with a slight pang of regret. Temari, ever since the incident seven years ago, when the Ichibi ran wild and fought with the Kyuubi, Temari had been extremely protective of her brothers. She even stood up to himself in order to defend them. In public!

He crumbled the report and tossed it into the waist basket. There was no stopping it. Gaara, he knew, would eventually need to be killed in order to seal the Ichibi away into a more suitable container. But that would only start the entire process all over again. Shukaku would drive anyone it came into contact with insane with blood lust.

And then there was the Chunin exams to worry about. How would that go when his daughter found out that the Kyuubi container still lived? She would likely rebel against him, and she would suffer for it, he would make sure of that.

"Not a mark on her skin," he reminded himself, "Not one blemish, or the young lord won't want her." He smiled, licking his lips slightly, "In this, she will finally prove useful beyond keeping her brother in line."

His plans for his daughter were moving along smoothly, at least. After the Chunin exams, which, to his displeasure, were being held in Konoha in the next six months, the Wind Daimyo would come for her, and offer his son to take her hand in marriage. The young man, in Rasa's opinion, was a fool, and utterly useless. But he was powerful, and rich, two things the Kazekage valued. And Temari was fairly intelligent. She would have the idiot eating out of the palm of her hand within hours.

And then, the poor Daimyo would _suffer_ a powerful heart attack, ending his life. Following him would be his beloved son, after having an _accident_. His lovely daughter would then be in a position she couldn't complain about. She would be Daimyo, undisputed, and untouchable. The Land of Wind was as good as his once Temari was in the right position.

Rasa sat back with a satisfied smirk on his face. Soon, the Leaf would fall, and his time as ruler of the Land of Wind would come. So lost in these glorious thoughts he was that he didn't notice something out of the ordinary in his office. The window was open, letting a cool breeze in. But it had also let in something less pleasant as the snake rose from the floor behind him, its fangs bared.

The sound of hissing caught his attention and he turned to see what it was...and found the snake at his throat. The serpent struck so hard that he was knocked out of his chair, and thrown to the floor, allowing the large creature to coil around him, muffling his struggles. Venom burned through his veins, his breathing coming in short gasps as the snake squeezed him tighter.

Through the window slithered another snake, opening its mouth, and spitting out an alabaster hand, followed by the rest of the body. "Kukukuku, Rasa-san, it truly pains me to end out little alliance so soon," Orochimaru hissed as his feet touched the floor, and the larger snake entered. "But you see, Danzo and I wish to continue on with our plans ourselves, and you, my dear friend, will only get in the way." He said, shaking his head slightly, "Such a pity, really," He knelt down and pulled a syringe from his sleeve, "Still, at least I will be able to make use of your Jiton Kekkei Genkai. Kabuto-kun is making such wonderful progress with Kido-kun's medicines," he reached down and picked up Rasa's Kazekage hat, "But now, we have a problem."

Rasa gasped as the snake let go of his throat, but no sound came as the snake left him to coil around its master's shoulders loosely.

"You see, it seems I need to pose as yourself for a short time," he went on, "and I can't have your body simply lying around." The larger snake that had brought him into the room flicked out its tongue and slithered forward. "And as distasteful as it may seem, my dear little Ryuta hasn't yet had a meal for this month." Rasa began to shake, his vision darkening as the snake moved toward his head, "Now, don't worry, the venom will kill you long before he digests you...you won't feel a thing in three...two...one..."

Ryuta wrapped his jaws around the man's head and gave a sharp twist, snapping the man's neck.

* * *

_**And this is where the s*** hits the fan, people! **_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**13: Scorching Flames &amp; Dancing Chains**_

* * *

The sound of the wind hollowing outside the window was slightly unsettling to most anyone that wouldn't be used to desert sandstorm. Even though he was disguised as the Kazekage, the wind annoyed Orochimaru to no end. Not only that, but one of the Sand Village's council had come in with questions about Rasa's daughter, _Temari, _he reminded himself, and her betrothal to the Wind Daimyo's son.

He cared little for it, but motioned for the man to go ahead an inform her of the engagement to placate him. That had been a mistake. Not an hour later, the girl herself had come bursting through the door with Baki at her heels, livid.

The Snake Sannin had only half-listened to the girl's angry ranting, but it slowly but surely grated on the last of his nerves. "Enough!" He said in Rasa's voice, silencing the girl where she stood as the sheer staggering amount of killing intent washed over her as the man she knew as her "father" glared at her. "As your father, I make decisions that are best for you. As your Kazekage, I make decisions that are best for the village," he growled at her, sending a chill down her spine. "You will do as you are told, or else be whipped for your continued insubordination!"

With that said, the girl staggered out of the room in tears, Baki giving the man a short bow before hurrying after her. Orochimaru sighed, _Really, I'm so glad that I never had children of my own._

Down the halls, well away from her father's office, Temari leaned against the wall and wept. When Baki found her, she was sitting on the floor, her knees against her chest, sobbing.

"Temari - " Baki started.

"It's not fair," Temari snapped, "It's just not fair! I've lost so much already." She looked up at him, her eyes rimmed with red, "My mother, my first friend, and now I'm going to lose my freedom?" She buried her face in her knees again, "What kind shit is that?!"

Baki shook his head and knelt beside her with a comforting hand going to her shoulder, "Listen, Temari-chan, we _will_ figure something out," he said, causing the girl to look at him in surprise, "Don't look so shocked. I want to see you happy, and I'll be damned it that fool of a father sells you off to a fool Daimyo." He said, smiling at the girl, "You're like the daughter I've always wanted, and your brothers are as much my own sons as you are my daughter in my heart. If there's any way for me to save you from this fate, then I will do it without hesitation." He said with such conviction that she could do nothing but believe him.

Temari, in a moment of weakness, hugged the man, who returned it readily, smiling a he patted her back. "Baki-sensei...could father have been lying about Naruto-kun?"

"There's a possibilty," he sighed, "Sages know that he harbors no love for the Leaf, or it's Jinchuuriki."

Temari looked up at him in distaste, "Please, don't call him that. He's done so much for my little brother from that one meeting that I can't even begin to thank him for it."

Baki smiled knowingly, "Temari-chan...do you love that boy?"

The girl blushed, "I don't know how I could, Sensei." She said truthfully, "We only knew each other for such a short time, and even then it was through letters, but to say I love him - "

Baki chuckled and led her down the halls, "Shinobi marry young because we have a short life expectancy," he said, "Age means little to us, and when we do marry, it's usually for something trivial such as keeping our numbers up, or producing a new Kekkei Genkai, such as Pakura's Shakuton. Little Naruto was rumored to possess it."

Temari nodded as they left the tower, "Yes, I had heard that...and from what he'd written to me before the war, he had gotten quite strong, even though he's three years younger than me."

Baki nodded, "Yes, I'm still impressed that such a young boy could outwit the Leaf's Anbu Black-Ops so easily." He said, smiling, "But we're getting off topic. What I mean to say is that finding love in this day and age is rare, especially for one so young. Now that the Third War is over, people are just now beginning to think with their hearts again, and start falling in love."

Temari smiled shyly at him, "I don't know, really," she said, "When I used to think about him as a child, I'd always start smiling. His pranks and jokes made the three of us laugh so much...and when I heard about the civil war...I keep thinking about what he'd be like right now...if he was the same as he was before, or if he's grown into someone I could..." she trailed off, blushing heavily, which made Baki laugh slightly.

"If it's not love," he said, smiling at her, "Then I would say that it's a very heavy crush."

Temari said nothing as they moved through the village to where they would meet the rest of her team. Her thoughts turned to the happy little blond she had once called friend. She could still see his smiling face, beaming as brightly as the sun that would beat down on the sands. The feeling of his hand holding hers tightly.

=x=

"Get back here, ya little flea bag!" Naruto roared as he and his team chased after Konoha's notorious 'Demon Cat', A.K.A. the cat belonging to the Fire Daimyo's wife, little Tora.

Beside him, Sasuke was grunting in exertion as he struggled to keep up with the wickedly fast blond, and the cat that seemed to be faster than him. "This is the third time this month!" Sasuke grunted angrily, "Why do we always get stuck with that stupid fur ball?!"

Naruto grunted, "Hell if I know, just keep after it, the sooner we get that stupid cat, the sooner we can get a real mission!" He reached up and touched his radio, "Hey, Sakura-chan, we're coming up on your location! Get ready with that net!"

"_Roger!"_

Naruto nodded to Sasuke, who reached into his pouch and handed him a flash bomb, "Make it count, that's my last one!"

"Do I ever miss?" Naruto asked, and hurled the bomb toward the fleeing animal, landing it right beside the beast, and causing it to explode, driving the cat in a different direction. It fled down an alley, where Sakura was waiting with a net, and blundered right into it.

Sakura was quick to calm the animal by scratching it behind the ears where she knew it liked, and picked it up, smiling as the boys blundered in, exhausted. "Great work, guys." She smiled brightly, "This was the fastest time yet!"

"Yay," both boys said sarcastically as Naruto slumped against the wall, "Man, this is bullshit!" He grumbled, "All we've been doing for the last four months is these stupid D-ranks, and that's just a fancy term for common chores!"

Sasuke grunted and sat down on the ground, "You got that right, Naru," He said, using his shortened name, "I wonder if my brother had to go through this?"

Sakura giggled, "Probably."

While the pair was resting, Kakashi and Pakura appeared at the end of the alley, the former smiling, "Well done, kids, this was the best time yet catching Tora-chan."

Naruto and Sasuke glared at the man, "If I weren't so tired, I'd beat that smug look off your face," Naruto commented.

"Can't we have something a little different than this?" Sasuke grunted, "We've been doing nothing but D-ranks ever since we became a team, and we've all three proven that we're a capable team!" He pointed out, "We all deserve something more than these stupid chores!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Now, boys, you know that these missions are necessary to build a good relationship with the village, and show others just how reliable your three are."

Naruto dead-panned at him, "Sensei, you forget something?" He gestured to his stomach, "Me? Be on good terms with the village? That's gonna take a long time just doing D-ranks! I need something more than this!"

"And I'm tired of chasing this stupid cat!" Sasuke snapped, "Please! _Anything_ would be better than this!"

Kakashi was about to start lecturing them again, but Pakura stepped in, "They're right."

"They are?" Kakashi asked.

"We are?" Naruto and Sasuke asked.

Pakura nodded, smling at the three Genin, "In the Sand, after four months of service, a fresh Genin team like ours would be out of the village and making their first kills." She said, looking at the masked Jonin, "And there are two Jonin on our squad, Kakashi, so an out of village mission is well within our strength. And I'd like to see how the kids handle themselves against a real opponent, even if they're simple bandits."

Kakashi sighed, "No fair ganging up, Pakura-san."

A few minutes later found the team of five in the Hokage's office, watching with satisfaction as Tora's owner squeezed the life out of him, proclaiming how happy she was to have him back.

As the woman left, Pakura smiled at the team, and then at Kakashi, "Well?"

Kakashi nodded, and addressed the Hokage, "Team Seven requesting our first C-rank mission, Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen raised his brow, a smirk on his face, "Well, this is quite soon for you to request a higher ranked mission," he said, eyeing the young Genin, "Do you believe them ready?"

"I do," Pakura put in, "We've both trained them as well as we can inside the village, and I feel that they will only get better once they venture outside the walls, and experience the real world that Shinobi have to face."

Kakashi nodded, sighing, "Both Naruto and Sasuke have Fire-natured chakra, which both Pakura-san and I are proficient in, while Sakura has equal amounts of Earth and Water-natured chakra. I can train her as well as I can in both, but Pakura is right in saying that they need to see the world outside the walls...they are ready."

Hiruzen smiled, eyeing each of the three youngsters. Naruto dressed in his black jump suit_(See cover)_, his bo strapped to his back, looked eager as ever, while Sasuke looked stoic as always, though he had the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. Sakura was beaming with excitement, hoping that he would assign them what they wanted.

"Alright," he said, reaching into his desk drawer, "I believe I have the perfect task for a first time C-rank." He said, producing as scroll with a large black C on it. "You'll be going to Wave country, your ancestral home, Naruto, or part of it, at least, as Wave was once a part of the Uzumaki territory. As to your mission, you are to escort the client to his home, and protect him as he finishes a large bridge connecting his village to the mainland." He said, handing the scroll to Kakashi.

"We accept," Kakashi said as he took the scroll.

"Very good," Hiruzen nodded, "You can come in, now, Tazuna-san!"

Naruto and his team turned as the door opened, and the blond had to hold his nose as the smell of Sake washed into the room along with the man that was apparently their client. He was an old, scruffy looking man with a short grey beard, and glasses. He wore a straw hat, and a brown work tunic, and he held a Sake bottle in hand.

He took one look at the groud, and grunted, "This is the team you've assigned to protect me?" He asked, looking incredulously at the Kage. "They're a trio of wet-behind the ears rookies from the look of them!" He said, looking at the two boys, "The blond delinquent and the brooder with the bad hair cut are bad enough, but what's with the cutesy little girl?"

Sakura growled. _**Better a cutesy little girl than a smelly old drunk like you, Shannaro!**_ Her inner voice shouted angrily while she outwardly smiled at the man and offered her hand to him. "Pleased to meet you, Tazuna-san."

Snickering while Tazune took her hand carelessly, Naruto and Sasuke nearly busted up when the girl crushed his hand in hers with a loud crack as Tazuna yelled in pain, and tried to retrieve his hand. Pakura looked at the girl with a little pride. _Never underestimate a Kunoichi._ She thought as Kakashi pulled her off of him.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan, you don't need to go around breaking our client," Kakashi said, smiling under his mask.

Sakura looked at him innocently, "I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't being _cutesy_ enough." She said, while her inner self was laughing herself silly.

Kakashi sweatdropped at the obvious lie, but chose to ignore it, and turned to their client. "As you can see, we're all more than capable of protecting you, Tazuna-san." He said to the man, who nodded nervously as he eyed the rosette. "Now, I say we all get a good night's sleep, and head out first thing in the morning."

"You mean noon?" Pakura dead-panned, "Seriously, what is it with you and being late?"

Kakashi smiled at her, "Well, the paths of life are long and arduous, so I often get lost on them." He said, making Pakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura glare at him.

Naruto looked over at his mother for a moment, and grinned that special grin he had for someone he had just, or was about to prank before holding up a certain orange book to her, "Look, Ma, Kakashi dropped this a while ago."

Kakashi's one visible eye went wide as he snatched at the book, only for Pakura to snatch it instead, holding up single finger to it with a red-white flame flickering at her nail, "No! That's a signed first edition!"

Pakura huffed, "Show up on time, bright and early as you said, or I'll happily torch this, and spread the ashes over my watermelon patch...get it?"

"Got it!"

"Good!" Pakura flipped the book back to him, "And you'd better keep that promise, or else I'll torch your whole collection!"

"You wouldn't!" Kakashi blanched.

Pakura smiled proudly, "My son was able to lift that one off you without even letting you know about it, and you think he can't get into your smut stash?"

Naruto just grinned widely at the man, a veiled threat underneath the cheerfulness. "Yeah, I'm awesome like that, huh, Ma?"

"Scary as hell is more like it," Sakura muttered, looking over at the Anbu wall of shame, her eyes landing on the very first photo, "I'm still wondering how you managed to pull one over on Yugao."

"As am I." Yugao disembodied voice rose over the room, a chill settling in the air that scared Naruto almost as much as his mother did when she was angry. "Care to share that little trick of yours, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto, sweating bullets as he felt the woman's presence, decided it was better to flee, and bolted, "_Sorrygottagogetreadyfortomorrowbye_!" He yelled, bolting out the door before Yugao was after him, appearing briefly in front of the remainder of the team, and Tazuna.

"Come back here, you little pervert!" Yugao yelled.

"Yugao-chan, don't you lay a finger on my boy!" Pakura roared, racing after them.

Sasuke sweatdropped at the scene, "The only person I know that can outrun, and outwit an entire Anbu squad, and he's scared of a single Anbu?"

Kakashi and Hiruzen chuckled, "Sasuke-kun, believe me when I say that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Hiruzen smiled, "And Naruto did pull quite the prank on her." He said, and clapped his hands quickly, "Alright, the rest of you need to return home, and rest for the mission tomorrow, and Kakashi-kun, be sure to show up on time, or I'll help Pakura-san out on her threat!"

"Hai!" Kakashi was gone so fast that he nearly left his mask behind in the afterimage.

=|Back In The Sand|=

"We're being hired by Gato?" Baki asked the 'Kazekage' as he looked over the mission contract. "Such a high-paying client, why come to us when Wave is so far away?"

The disguised Sannin shrugged, "I know not, however, I do know that he has offered us substantial compensation for such an arduous venture, and will be paying double what this mission is worth under the rank of A."

Baki nodded, tucking the scroll under his arm, "Understood, Team Kazekage will move out immediately."

=x=

Naruto stretched his arms above his head and sighed as he took in the early morning air. "Man, it feels like ages since I left the village!" He sighed happily as the large team made their way through the forests at the borders of Konoha's territory.

"Six years is a long time," Pakura smiled at the boy fondly as she took up the rear guard with Sakura, while Kakashi and the boys took the lead, "And that was quite an adventure if I do say so myself."

Kakashi chuckled at the memory, "It certainly was, wasn't it?"

Tazuna was only half-listening to the banter, casting small glances about nervously. Pakura caught on to it, and frowned, "Tazuna-san, is there something worrying you?"

Tazuna jumped slightly, "Er, well, you see, the area around Wave is fraut with bandits, so much so that it's all but destroyed our trade route through the mainlands, and our own local markets."

Sakura looked at the man curiously, "Is that why you wanted us to protect you while you built your bridge?"

"It is," Tazuna said truthfully, "Many of my workers have been killed, or badly injured at times when there was a raid, and it's getting all of our hopes down to know that we're so close, but unable to finish the bridge."

"How come you don't use your own Nation's Shinobi corps?" Sakura asked, "Even smaller countries like Rice and Waterfall have at least one village that supports a shinobi population."

Kakashi sighed as he looked back at the girl, "That's somewhat of a sore subject to the Leaf." He said, looking down at Naruto, who nodded brightly, "You see, the shinobi village that once held a place in Wave was centered on yet another island. The Isle of Whirling Tides. And on that island was the Village Hidden in the Eddies, or the Village of Longevity, which played host to one enormous clan of the fiercest shinobi ever to grace the battle field." He said, smiling now as Naruto beamed, "They were the Uzumaki clan, blood kin to both the Senju, and the Uchiha, who were their distant cousins.

"The Uzumaki were feared, and revered for their master over Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu, and for their titanic chakra reserves. One Uzumaki had enough chakra to out last even Lord First, or so it's from how his wife, Mito Uzumaki, often used her special seals to heal errepairable damage to her body, and increase her strength."

Sasuke looked from his blond friend to Kakashi, "If they were so powerful, then what happened to them?"

Kakashi shrugged, "What happens to all shinobi that prosper for too long, Sasuke-kun. War." He explained, "Toward middle of the Third War, a joint attack was aimed at Uzushio headed by Kumo, Iwa, and Suna, who held off our own forces from aiding the Uzumaki clans against the other two armies." He said, looking down sadly, "That isn't to say that they went without a fight. No, the Uzumaki left their mark on the island they called home, leaving a massive crater in the ground where they made their last stand against the armies. It was a suicide attack, which would have leveled Kumo had it been the target, but, as it happened, it destroyed the entire village, and over half of the continent. Three quarters of the combined armies were wiped out in a single attack."

"Geeze," Sakura shivered, looking at the blond, "Naruto-kun, I never knew your family was so powerful?"

Naruto nodded to her, smiling, "Yeah, they were awesome!"

Sasuke grunted, "So Naruto's the last one?"

Kakashi shook his head, "As a matter of fact, he isn't." He said, shocking them all, including Pakura, "You see, before the attack, the leader of the clan evacuated many of the women and children from the village before it could fall, and sent them to the Land of Iron, where the integrated with the Samurai there." He smiled, "The clan of the Uzumaki lives on in the Land of Iron, scattered, but alive."

As he spoke, he noticed a puddle in the middle of the road, and made a sign to Pakura. _Two shinobi, hidden in the puddle. _

Pakura nodded, and signed back,_ Do we take them?_

_No, I want to see how the kids handle them._ Kakashi signed back, Pakura nodding approvingly, moving back to protect Tazuna.

"How come the Uzumaki don't come to Konoha, then?" Sakura asked, "Or go back to their old home?"

Kakashi passed by the puddle first, noticing it ripple for a moment, "You can't expect entire families to up-root themselves just because a small number of their own kind is living in a different area, or go back to a desolate wasteland." As Pakura and Tazuna neared the puddle, the water erupted into a large fountain, two figures leaping out.

A chain whipped out and struck Pakura across the head, knocking her from the road, coming around again to join another in wrapping around Kakashi. Sakura screamed as the bladed chains proceeded to rip the man to pieces.

"Two down," one of the shinobi said, grinning.

"Four to go," said the other.

Naruto growled and lept into action, his bo coming to his hand, "Extend!" He roared, swinging the staff toward one of the men, caught unaware by the staff-user, and was slammed into a tree where he struggled to get back to his feet. "Sasuke, you take that one!" Naruto roared as he made a beeline for the one still airborne.

"On it!" Sasuke snapped, running through his hand signs rapidly, "Katon: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" He roared out as the head of a large fire dragon shot from his mouth, roaring toward the downed shinobi.

He saw the attack coming and ducked behind the tree as the jutsu struck, engulfing the tree. "Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He snapped out as a massive stream of water came out of the air and took the shape of the serpent.

Sasuke cursed and lept out of the way, "Sakura, protect Tazuna!"

Sakura nodded, clapping her hands together, "Doton: Earth Dome!" She and Tazuna were soon covered by a dome made of earth, completely hidden from sight.

Naruto, meanwhile, was having a little more trouble than he thought with the other shinobi. The chain was wrapped tightly around his staff, preventing him from using it for fear of losing his main weapon.

The man laughed, "Give it up, brat!" He taunted, "You're messing with the Demon Brothers of the Mist! No way a Genin can take us!" Naruto grunted, debating whether he should let go and make due with his Tessen. The moment of hesitation was all the Demon Brother needed. He gave a harsh pull on his chain, and yanked Naruto forward into stumbling while he shot forward, his clawed gauntlet flying toward his throat.

Naruto's eyes widened as the blade close...and something snapped. Through his eyes, the world became a heat haze. His body became unbearably hot. So hot that it felt as if his skin would melt right off of his bones. Instinctively, he clenched his fist as the attacking shinobi arrowed toward him. He planted his feet on the ground and ducked under the man's strike, and hammered his right fist into the man's stomach, a high-pitched keening coming from the strike. "Shakuton!" Naruto shouted, alerting the 'downed' Pakura to his awakening, "Rising Dragon!"

A blast of white heat erupted from his arm through his fist and into the shinobi, a look of shock and horror crossing his face as his body turned an ashen grey, and crumbled to ashes as the flash of heat shot through and out of him, incinerating the trees, and scorching the road behind him. The sound the accompanied the new Jutsu was almost like a thunderclap as Naruto stood back, stunned at what he'd just done while the ashes that had once been a human being fell around him.

"GOZU!" The remaining shinobi roared, shooting toward the blond, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YA!"

Sasuke cursed again as Naruto just stood there, "Dammit, I won't make it in time!" Sasuke yelled as the remaining Demon Brother reared back his claws...only to be clothes lined by Kakashi as he reappeared.

He glared down at the man coldly, "Don't you dare lay a single finger on my student."

* * *

_**Stopping it here!**_

_**Naruto: What?! But it was just getting good!**_

_**Me: Deal with it, my fingers are tired!**_

_**Jutsu: Shakuton: Rising Dragon: A Taijutsu based attack where Shakuton chakra is channeled through down the arm into the hand, and punched into the opponent, resulting in an instantaneous incineration. **_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Next time: Singer in the Mist**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**14: Singer In The Mist**_

* * *

A lie.

The entire mission they had taken on was based on a lie. As Team Seven and Tazuna sat around a campfire that evening, having disposed of the remaining Demon Brother, Kakashi all but ordered him to tell the truth. As it turned out, Tazuna was in much deeper than he ever wanted to let on. The truth of it all was that the bridge the old man was building was indeed meant to save his village, but the problem wasn't bandits, or even simple C-rank missing nin. The problem was a man named Gato. A tycoon that had the wealth of three nations under his belt.

And he wanted Wave as his own, bar what happened to the people living there. They, as it was seen by him, were not needed.

Which is why Tazuna wanted so desperately to finish his bridge, in order to make Wave prosperous again. And to do that, they needed a trade route accessible by land. Which would also mean that that Gato wouldn't be able to force the people of the small nation out without getting himself in trouble by the Daimyo.

Rich he may be, but a business man had no chance against the word of a feudal lord.

As Kakashi debated what to do with the situation, Pakura's attention, as well as the rest of Team Seven, were focused on the lone blond of the team. Most of the time, Naruto would be chowing down on cup ramen, or yacking Sasuke's ear off about how great he was during the battle, but now that same energetic teen was sitting quietly against a tree, staring down at his right hand...the same hand he had first used his Shakuton abilities through.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in worry, "Do you think he'll be alright?" She asked of the young Uchiha, looking between her two teammates, "I've never seen him this down before, not even when Hokage-sama wouldn't let him have any ramen for a week!"

Sasuke shrugged, "My brother always used to tell me that making your first kill usually put some kind of strain on the person that did the killing," he said, looking at his friend, "And Naruto did use his Kekkei Genkai for the first time, worse yet it was on pure instinct to kill someone."

Pakura sighed, nodding along with the boy's words, "Sasuke-kun is right about that," she said, looking at her son, "Killing for the first time is always hard on the person that does the deed, and it's worse for those that have a gift such as Naruto-kun, or even Sasuke-kun does. Wars are different because a person won't have any time to brood over what they've done, but on a mission like this?" She shook her head, "Naruto-kun's feeling the full weight of that man's death."

Sasuke looked at her, "Will he be alright?"

Pakura sighed and picked up the bundle she had next to her, "We can only hope." She stood up and made her way around the camp to him, and sat down beside the boy. Naruto barely noticed as kept staring at his hand, only to blink as the woman placed her hand on his head. "Hey, how are you holding up?"

Naruto looked at her, smiling weakly, "I guess I'm alright...but...Mom, the look on that guy's face..."

"He didn't know he was about to die," Pakura nodded, sighing sadly, "Naruto-kun, I know that you dislike killing, but you have to realize that killing isn't always the last option, nor is it the only option. It's chance. Killing in battle is sometimes necessary, especially when the one you're fighting is trying to kill you in the first place."

Naruto nodded, "I know I shouldn't be thinking about it like this, but...I just can't help it..."

Pakura sighed, reaching her arm around the boy's shoulders, "The first time is always the hardest to get over, but over time, things do get easier." She said, making the boy look at her in concern, "I don't mean it gets easier to kill, but it does become easier to make such a decision. To end a life in defense of another, or to let live those that would take the life of someone precious to you." She smiled as the boy nodded, and reached for the package at her side, "Here, I picked these up for you." She unwrapped it, and revealed the gauntlets worn by Gozu.

Naruto paled, "I..I don't think I can wear those," he said, feeling sick.

"Think of it this way," his mother smiled at him, "In the Sand, once a shinobi falls, that's it, but if someone were to take up his weapon, and use it, that person would be honoring their memory." Pakura smiled as she placed the metal gauntlets in his lap, "This way, Gozu-san's memory will never die, because you will use these, and never forget about him, right?"

Naruto picked up one of the weapons, "He...he put up a great fight, and would've killed me if I hadn't unlocked my Shakuton...because of him, I got stronger..." he slipped the it on over his left forearm, flexing his fingers, "It fits..."

Pakura tapped the metal, "I've adjusted it to your size, and made it so that the claws only extend when you want them to. That way you can use your Bo staff when wearing them." She explained as Naruto placed the other gauntlet over his right arm. "They look good on you."

Naruto sighed and sat back, "Has Kakashi decided what to do about the mission?"

Pakura shrugged, "Both of are Jonin, so we could probably handle whatever came at us down the road, provided they were only Chunin, but if we came up against a high-level Jonin, we may have a problem." She said, holding up her hand, and producing a small ball of red-white flames. "You see, Shakuton isn't as powerful as people think. It's horribly weak against water. If a water Jutsu came at either of us, we'd be finished if we weren't quick enough to get out the way. Water and Wind are similar to to the combination of Wind and Fire. While the water would douse the Fire in Shakuton, it would combine with the Wind and double the damage hurled at you by the other Shinobi."

Naruto nodded, "So, even when I master the techniques, I only need to use it when I know I can't miss when going against a Water user?"

"That's right," she nodded, "It's why I always kept myself ready to cast either a Wind or Fire Jutsu just in case I was fighting against Water." She said, sighing, "When using elemental techniques, you must remember; Fire will burn, Wind and Lightning will cut, Earth will endure, and Water will always destroy." She said, looking at him, "Wind can only give power to Water when storm roars over the sea, giving rise to hurricanes. And Water can quench Fire, leaving nothing but ash in its wake. Even Earth can be worn away by Water given enough time."

Naruto sighed, looking down at his new weapons, "So, even though I have this amazing power, it's still not enough?"

Pakura chuckled, "I didn't say that," she smiled, "You see, the reason I've taught you both Wind and Fire based Jutsu, it's to give more power to your Shakuton."

Naruto looked at her in confusion, "I don't understand, Mom, if I want it to get stronger, then shouldn't I use more of the Shakuton?"

"Not with a sub element," Pakura explained, "You see, with subs, the two base elements that create the sub must be strong to give strength to the sub." She smiled at him, "Meaning the stronger your Wind and Fire are, the stronger your Scorch will be come in the long run."

Naruto nodded, smiling as it sunk in, "Then I'll just have to bug Asuma-sensei and Sarutobi-Jiji for some stronger Fire styles, huh?"

Pakura huffed and pulled at his cheek, "What? And your mother can't have any power Fire techniques locked away?"

Naruto laughed then as he ducked away from her grasp.

Sasuke and Sakura smiled as they saw their teammate acting normally again, the rosette giving out a sigh of relief. Kakashi sighed as he and Tazuna walked back into camp, "Well, kids, it looks like we have a decision to make." He said, stopping Pakura from teasing her son, "Given what's happened today with the Demon Brothers, this mission can no longer be classified as a C-rank. With the addition of enemy Shinobi, this is now B-rank, or A-rank depending on the level of Shinobi we may encounter along the way." He said, letting his words sink in, "And with Gato involved, I'm willing to bet we won't be dealing with mere Chunin the next go-round. So, I'm asking, do you wish to continue this mission as a whole, or should we turn back?"

"What the hell?" Naruto blared out almost immediately, "No way am I chickening out at this point!" The blond growled, pounding himself on the chest, "Don't forget, I can run circles around our local Anbu, and get away with it!"

"_They_ weren't trying to kill you," Kakashi sweatdropped, not bothering to count Yugao's attempts to educate the boy in proper manners. "And let's not forget that you froze up during a crucial point during the battle earlier today, Naruto-kun, even if the moment was a shock, you could have easily gotten yourself killed had I not stepped in."

Sasuke stepped up, and growled, "Hey, lay off, Kakashi, he just killed a guy, and you wanna scold him for freezing up?"

Kakashi looked down at the boy, "I would say the same to you, Sasuke," he said, "Your speed is nearly on par with Naruto, but you could do nothing against that Chunin that was about to gut him. You went blank." Sasuke flinched, growling.

"Kakashi-sensei, please, don't be so hard on them," Sakura pleaded, "I could have done something, but all I did was hide with Tazuna under my Earth Dome."

Kakashi turned his eye on her, "You did as you were told, and protected the client, meaning you were the last defense if Naruto or Sasuke actually failed, which they didn't. All of you did exceptionally well, but you must understand that fresh Genin going up against even Chunin level rogues is all but suicide for the younger shinobi."

Pakura then took up the defense, her hands on her hips, "Kakashi, while I agree that the boys did well, but could have done better, you're being far too harsh with them." She said, "You forget, a Shinobi's best weapon is deception, and three fresh Genin like them are the picture of that, because no one expects a rookie to know an elemental Ninjutsu, let alone a Kekkei Genkai like Naruto, or Sasuke. And Sakura's strength is almost super human compared to her classmates."

"If you think they're ready, then fine," Kakashi said, "But I would rather have their opinion. The boy's could have done much better, and should they make the same mistakes they did today against a Jonin, it could mean their deaths."

Naruto crossed his arms, the metal gauntlets clinking, "I won't freeze again."

"Neither will I," Sasuke glared, "So you can stop trying to scare us, Kakashi!"

"Yeah, I won't just sit back and watch anymore!" Sakura shouted loudly, wincing as the boys looked at her in annoyance, "Sorry?"

Kakashi sighed, and looked at Tazuna, "You're lucky I have such a stubborn team."

Tazuna smiled slightly, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

=|Two Days Later|=

The mist was heavy as the team of Shinobi crossed into Wave country. Naruto was curious as he looked about, the mist far too thick for him to actually see anything, "Why is it so heavy?" He asked, moving his hand experimentally through the mist, watching as it swirled around his fingers.

Kakashi had noticed it as well, "This isn't ordinary mist," the man said whilst looking at Pakura, "Be on guard, whoever is creating this is no Chunin, as I feared."

Naruto nodded, not knowing that he was speaking to the Kunoichi, "I know...I can actually feel something..." he shivered while his teammates looked at him, "It's almost like the fight I had with Gaara seven years ago...like something's waiting for us..."

Kakashi looked down at the boy, "Naruto-kun, have you been feeling anything else like that lately?"

"Yeah, back when we fought those two Kirinin," he said, "It wasn't as strong with them, but it was the same feeling."

Kakashi smirked a little under his mask, _Looks like he's a Sensory type...that could be useful if trained properly...heh, if we don't get back in time for the Chunin exams, I'm recommending him for a field promotion for Chunin. _"What you're feeling is blood lust, Naruto-kun. This comes from an insane desire to kill, and serves as a warning to weaker Shinobi such as Genin to spook them off, or divert their attention from the main objective."

Sasuke looked around through the mist, no seeing anything, "So what are we gonna do?"

Kakashi cut the boy small look, smiling beneath his mask, "You three will be protecting Tazuna," he said, looking over at his fellow Jonin, "And Pakura will be knocking some dust off of her kunai, and help with whoever comes at us."

Pakura ignored the jibe at her unused skills, and looked at the young blond, "Naruto, remember what I told you." She said to him, "Don't try to fight with Shakuton, only your base elements unless you get a clear shot."

Naruto clenched his fists, nodding wordlessly. Tazuna gulped as the Shinobi team planned as if he weren't even there. The fear he felt was no illusion as the mist was. He was terrified. The three younger Shinobi around him seemed to share some of that fear, but the two Jonin were just short...of excited. Pakura had a small grin on her face as if anticipating something grand about to happen. Kakashi, however, was more serious than he'd ever seen the man, even as short a time as he knew him, there was a gleam in his lone eye that bordered feral.

Suddenly, Naruto stiffened, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. Kakashi noticed this right away and whipped around. The sound of something massive whirling through the air.

"GET DOWN!"

Sakura tackled Tazuna to the ground as Naruto and Sasuke ducked down beside them, their weapons drawn. Kakashi and Pakura did so as well as a large blade passed over head.

The blade missed both of them by mere inches and sailed over them to bury itself in the trunk of a tree.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan," An amused voice said, "And Pakura of the Shakuton if I'm not mistaken. Not a bad haul if I cash in on the bounties on your heads."

Sasuke looked at his sensei in shock, "Sharingan?"

Naruto nodded to him, "Yeah, I heard from Jiji that he has an implant from his former teammate," he ground out as he raised his eyes toward the blade where a man now stood on the hilt of the sword. "Oh, man...Sasuke, you remember that guy from Kiri we were checking out in your dad's Bingo Book?"

Sasuke looked at him and then up at the man, and paled. "Oh, shit..."

"Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi droned out, "The Demon of the Bloody Mist."

Zabuza let out a chuckle, "To be known by the legendary Copy Ninja is truly an honor," he said giving a mock bow, "A man with an implanted Sharingan eye he supposedly got on friendly terms during the last war, or perhaps he stole it in a moment of chance as an Uchiha lay dying? Said to have copied over a thousand different Ninjutsu, you are wanted dead by almost every nation, that eye plucked from your skull."

Kakashi sneered at the man, reaching for his Hitai-ate, and lifting it, "I won't be giving anyone this eye," the metal plate rose, revealing the blood red eye with three tomoe around the iris, "It was given to me by someone precious, whose memory will live on as long as I live!"

"We'll see about that," Zabuza reached for his blade, flipping himself down to the ground, and swinging the sword over his shoulder, "Having an eye that can copy a person's movements down to the last second is all well and good, but what happens when that same eye comes up against someone with superior skill?"

He dodged to the side just as Pakura threw one of her Shakuton techniques at him. The woman glared at him as she stood, "Don't you dare ignore me, you murderous rogue." She said evenly, "Gato hired you, didn't he? You're after Tazuna!"

Zabuza grinned behind the bandages wrapped around his face, "You're right about that, little girl." Pakura sneered a the comment, "Tazuna is my target," he said, looking at the man cowering on the ground where Sakura stood over him. Zabuza then turned back to the two Jonin, "But that doesn't mean you two are safe from me." He said, pointing his blade toward the pair. "The woman alone would bring me a small fortune if I sold her out to Kumo for that Kekkei Genkai of hers, but you," he sneered at Kakashi, "You would let me set everything I want into motion."

"As you said," Kakashi said, his Sharingan spinning, "We'll see."

Naruto and Sasuke had watched them all up until that moment, but the second that they finished speaking...they vanished.

"Wha-Where did they - ?!" Sasuke yelped.

"First things first," Zabuza's voice said coldly from within their midst. Naruto and Sasuke whipped around, and there he was. His sword swung over his shoulder, ready to cut them in half, "Bye, bye, kiddies."

As the blade began to descend, Kakashi appeared, catching the edge of the blade on the metal of his glove, "Leave them out of this, Zabuza!"

Zabuza laughed, "Are you joking?! This is a battle between Shinobi!" He roared and kicked him away, the blade rising for a downward strike, "Nothing is left out!"

"SCATTER!" Naruto roared.

"Stay put!" Pakura's voice rang out, "Shakuton: Dragon Kick!" From underground, Pakura erupting, her left leg engulfed in her flames. Zabuza had just enough time to Flicker out of the way. Pakura righted herself and glared at the younger Genin, "Naruto, Sasuke, do not move from your positions!"

"R-right!" Naruto gulped.

"Understood," Sasuke yelped.

She nodded, and smiled at the boys, "Listen, you three just let me and Kakashi handle this. He may be on our level, but he's alone, and there's two of us. We'll make short work of this."

Zabuza appeared a short distance away from them, smiling beneath his mask, "Alone?" A chill went down her spine as the Mist Jonin spoke, "Who said I was alone?"

"On guard!" Pakura roared before a blade came screaming out of the mist, meeting her kunai,

"Futon: Great Casting Net!" Naruto whipped around as a blast of wind met with him, sending him careening across the clearing.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Stand firm!" Naruto called out, reaching for his tessen, "I'll be fine! Just watch out for Sakura and Tazuna!"

Sasuke scanned the area, his eyes finding nothing, "This is nuts!" He grumbled, "How the hell are we gonna fight like this?!" A clanking sound came to his ears from behind them, "Sakura, get down!" He whipped around, an unfolded Fuma Shuriken in his grasp, and slashed the air above the rosette as she ducked down. The blade crashed into a wooden structure, shattering it. "What the -!?"

"A puppet?" Sakura gasped as the wooden skeleton fell to the ground.

Sasuke stood close to her looking for the puppet master, but the mist was just too thick.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a rough time finding his opponent, even with his talent for sensing blood lust, but this person didn't have any. "This mist is driving me nuts!" The blond growled to himself, flaring open his fans. "Alright, Futon: Dual Drilling Sky Dancing Fan!" The wind around him picked up, yet doing nothing to move the chakra laden mist, and formed into twin cyclones around the blades of his tessen. "Sasuke, Sakura! I really hope you dodge this!"

He spun out, letting the two cyclones sweep over the area in a massive wind storm.

Sasuke and Sakura yelped as the wind crashed over them, "Hey, Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!" Sakura roared.

Sasuke dug his feet into the ground against the wind, and noticed that the mist was being carried away by the chakra enhanced wind. "He's getting rid of the mist!" He grinned, "Keep it up, Naruto!"

Pakura clashed against the shrouded shinobi as the wind washed over them, and was shocked to see a familiar face. "Baki?!"

"Pakura-san?!" Baki yelped.

"What are you doing here?!" Both demanded. Baki shook his head, "Never mind that!" He snapped, looking around the aread where he saw Kankuro sprawled out on the ground trying to fight the wind. "What happened to Naruto?! Is he alive?!"

"Of course he's alive!" Pakura roared, smiling, "He's the one making this wind!"

Baki's eyes widened, "Oh gods, TEMARI!" He roared.

Naruto whipped around, his bladed fans sharpened by the wind as he flushed out his attacker. She was right on top of him! The kunoichi came at him with a gigantic tessen. Naruto folded the fans, and bared his clawed gauntlets...until he caught sight of familiar blond hair...and teal eyes.

The sight of the golden hair and cerulean eyes of the Shinobi she was fighting made her falter. Her fan began to slip from her grasp even as she descended on him.

Fan and claw came together in a clash of steel. Her feet touched the ground, barely able to hold her up. Naruto didn't dare move as he crossed his arms to defend himself.

As the mist fully cleared, the bright sun illuminated the battle field. Naruto's eyes went wide as he finally saw her face completely, unobstructed, her eyes just as wide as his with tears brimming the edges.

"T...Temari?"

"Naruto..."

* * *

_**Next Time**_

_**Enemy Mine**_

* * *

_**Don't forget to Review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**15: Enemy Mine**_

* * *

All had gone quiet on the battle field as the two young shinobi met once again. Temari felt like there was a whirlwind in her stomach. The boy in front of her was definitely the same one she had once known, but he was so different! He was taller, much taller than he had been all those years ago. He would have matched her height he they stood straight, maybe even been a little taller that she was. His face was still the round, friendly face she knew.

His eyes bore into hers, filled with shock, yet elation as a small smile crept onto his face. "You're here."

"You're alive," Temari breathed out.

"What's going on?" Sakura hissed at Sasuke, "Isn't that one of the enemy?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No idea...but I don't think this was supposed to happen." He said, watching his friend and teammate

A clash of metal caught his attention as Kakashi fended off another blow from Zabuza. He glared toward the two blondes. "Naruto! Get your head out of the clouds, now!" He roared, startling the pair, "We're in combat, and that girl is your enemy! Show some backbone!"

Naruto was more than stunned for a moment, and looked at Temari, who was shaken by the sudden reunion. Steeling his nerves, Naruto gripped the _Dai Tessen_ in his claws and spun it away from her. "Sasuke, I'll take her, you take the puppet user!" He shouted, looking at the rosette on the ground, "Sakura, there's one more. He uses sand based Ninjutsu, so use any Water styles you know!"

"Got it!" Sasuke grinned, cracking his knuckles as he advanced on Kankuro, "Bout time you snapped out of that funk!"

"Shut up and fight!" The blond roared angrily as he retracted the claws on his gauntlets, and lashed out with his fists, his eyes hardening as Temari drew a pair of her own Tessen. "I'm sorry we had to meet again like this." He said sincerely. "But you can think of it as payback for never returning any of my letters!"

"You kept writing?!" Temari snapped, slashing at his midsection with the bladed fan. "I was told you were killed in the civil war six years ago!"

"Like I'd die that easily!" He snapped, and aimed a roundhouse kick at her, "Do you know how much of an idiot I felt like whenever I kept writing, hoping to have something come back in returned?!" He growled, "I missed you, Temari!"

Temari grit her teeth as she jumped back from his kick, "You think I didn't!?" She snapped, "When I stopped getting your letters, and Father told me you were killed, a part of me died, too!"

Zabuza chuckled as he bared down on Kakashi, "What's with those two? Lover's spat?"

"Something like that." Kakashi sweatdropped, despite the situation.

"A little help over here, please!" Sakura yelled as she tried to fend off waves of sand coming at her with the only Water style Ninjutsu, sending out waves of slicing water across the ground, "Sensei, if we live through this, I want another Water jutsu!"

"Survive first, gripe later!" Pakura yelled, hurling a ball of flames at Baki, "And what the hell are you doing working with a Mist shinobi!?"

Baki was beginning to regret his decision of taking this mission. How the hell was he supposed to know he'd come up against Pakura _and_ Kakashi of all people?! Let alone Naruto, whom he believed the be dead! "It's just a coincidence! We didn't know we'd come up against you!"

Pakura scoffed, "Rasa must really be desperate for money if he's willing to parlay with Gato!" She sneered, "How the hell is that scumbag still even Kazekage? _Scorch Fist_!" He delivered a devastating kidney punch, enhanced by the extreme heat of her Kekkei Genkai, sending Baki staggering to the ground.

"I can't keep this up!" Sakura yelled, pirouetting again, "I'm running out of Chakra!"

Naruto cast a glance at her, "Dammit! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two clones popped into existence, and barreled toward the girl to assist her. That was a mistake on his part as Temari slashed him across the face with her fan. "Ow, hey!"

"Get over it, pretty boy!" Temari grinned at him, "What's a little scratch? The girl's back home might like you even more with a few scars."

Naruto growled and wiped away the blood from his cheek, "I don't get scars." He said, revealing flawless skin beneath. "Remember? I'm just like Gaara-kun." He reached for his bo, "And you're the only girl that's been on my mind."

Temari actually blushed at that, giving Naruto an opening. He struck hard and fast, jabbing her in the stomach with the end of his staff, knocking the wind out of her. He didn't stop there, twirling the bo in a deadly whirlwind in both hands, keeping Temari on the defensive. The older girl fought back as well as she could against the constant motion of the adamantine weapon, her steel fans becoming dented by the onslaught.

Hand to hand combat was not her best strength, but she could easily tell that that was what the young Uzumaki was made for in his build. He was lithe and quick in his movements, even though his muscles were larger than what she saw of the Uchiha fighting her brother's puppets, Naruto was _fast_. It was almost like fighting against a Jiton(Swift) user.

"Sharpen!" Naruto suddenly shouted, and the girl watched as the bronze caps on the staff sharpened into rounded points, transforming the bo into a javelin, and the next moment, Naruto swept her feet right out from underneath her, one of the points directed at her throat. "GAARA!" He roared, "Listen to me now!" The sand around Sakura and his clones ceased all movements when the tip of the new weapon touched the skin of Temari's throat, "I don't want to fight you, or your team, but if you keep fighting against us..." he looked down at Temari, his blue eyes brimming, "I'll kill Temari-chan."

Kankuro, stopped dead as his Black Ant fell to the ground, lifeless, while Sasuke was stunned by the blond's threat. "He couldn't mean that..." Kankuro breathed out.

Sasuke remained quiet. For all he knew about their relationship, Naruto could and would kill her if push came to shove...but he knew he would regret it. Eternally.

The sand around Sakura And Tazuna became rigid, as if it were angry, slithering toward the forest, giving Sakura some much needed relief. The sand then came together and formed a shape as a familiar head of red hair rose up, his cold teal eyes on the blond threatening his sister. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto smirked at the boy, and sighed, "It's good to see you again, Gaara, but I guess the circumstances could be better, huh?"

"Indeed they could be," without warning, the sand swirling around him shot out toward his team, surrounding Sasuke, Sakura and Pakura with sharp blades made of sand. "Now release my sister, or else you will lose far more than I."

Naruto's eyes glinted, "You know I don't want to hurt her," he told the red-head, "If anything, I'm really happy to see both of you again after so damned long, but you guys don't know what's riding on this mission for us, not just our lives, but the lives of an entire country!" Naruto snapped, tightening his grip on his staff, "You have to understand, I can't afford to pull any punches."

Gaara nodded in understanding, looking down at his sister, who looked up at him, a gleam in her eyes. "It would not end here, you should know that," Gaara droned, "Zabuza Momochi is in command of this mission, and we are to follow his orders as per our agreement with Gato. We cannot afford to lose, either."

The three commanding Jonin had stopped, one still on the ground from his injuries, had stopped all of their movements to watch the younger shinobi in their stand-off. Kakashi was slightly startled that the blond had taken a hostage, a smart choice, but given who it was, he became worried. More so since the girl's brother was more unstable with his seal than Naruto was. At least the blond Jinchuuriki was in control of himself. He felt the need to end this before things really got out of hand.

"Kill me."

Both Gaara and Naruto's eyes widened at the girl's words and the blonde glared up at him. Naruto tightened his grip, making the metal creak under his armored hands. "You think I won't?"

Temari smiled up at him. "I don't think you can," she said, letting go of one of her fans, and moving it slowly behind her, "All that I know about you through your letters has told me you're far too gentle...your sensei's right. I am your enemy."

Naruto grit his teeth, tasting blood, "That doesn't change how I feel."

Pakura bit her lip at the exchange, hoping something would end this soon. If she moved, Gaara wouldn't hesitate to act, nor would Naruto, but the pain it would cause both of them was far too much for her to even think about.

"Stop them," Baki ground out pleadingly.

"And how would you suggest I do that," Pakura asked, looking down at a sand spike pointing at her jugular.

Zabuza actually chuckled at the exchange, "Little idiots." He muttered, "Gaara, hurry it up, and kill'em! Tazuna's right in the middle of your sand, now end him!"

Gaara glared at the man, "I do not take orders from you, Momochi."

"That wasn't a request!" Zabuza roared, forming a single handsign, "Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet!" Out of the nearby river rose an enormous serpent-like shape with two yellow eyes gleaming, and shot toward the red-head. His sand dropped from around the others and rushed to protect him.

Naruto acted without thinking and Shushined in front of the boy, "Futon Bojutsu: Vacuum Air Blade!" He brought the staff screaming down as a powerful blast of compressed air shot from the tip, slicing the oncoming dragon in half. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke threw his Fuma Shuriken toward his teammate, and watched as the blond caught it, unfolding the blades and forming a handsign, "Futon: Vacuum Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" Wind covered the giant Shuriken as he hurled it toward the rogue before the single weapon became a hundred.

Kakashi shot away from Zabuza as the Kiri nin brought his blade down in front of him as a shield. As the Shuriken thundered into his sword, the iron was chipped and eaten away by the Wind enhanced blades, getting through to cut his skin.

The man still stood, his eyes overshadowed with malice as he looked at the blond, "_You_..."

"That's enough!" Baki roared, "You just attacked one of my students! We withdraw now, or you're on your own!"

Zabuza glared at the man, "Betray me, and I'll use your blood to reforge my blade!"

Kakashi stood off to the side, his Sharingan still bared, "Zabuza, face it. You're outnumbered now, whether they admit it or not, this Suna team isn't with you anymore."

Baki gulped, "We need to regroup," he told the injured rogue, "Let's fall back and - "

An almost inaudible squeal came through the air as Zabuza pitched forward, his eyes roling back into his head. Kakashi was startled by the sudden attack from afar, and searched for the attack. He did not have long to wait as a masked Kiri shinobi flickered into being.

Naruto, not completely relaxed, yet, noticed that whoever the person was, they were young.

"A Hunter," he heard Sasuke say.

Baki looked at his team, "Fall back and retreat to base camp!" He snapped, leaping away from the battlefield, closely followed by Kankuro. Gaara was slower to move away as he eyed his sister and the blond that had downed her. Behind her back she held her hand in the ram seal, causing a small smirk to cross his face.

Even if Naruto had the advantage, Temari had been ready to take him down.

Naruto stood back, holstering his Bo, and reaching out to her. Temari glared at the hand for a moment, but reached for it anyway, letting herself be drawn up. The pair now stood face to face, Naruto standing just an inch or so beneath her height. "You've changed."

Naruto shook his head, "Not that much...I'm sorry, Temari-chan...I wouldn't have - "

"I wouldn't have let you," she retorted, smiling sadly at him.

Sakura was helping Tazuna up when she noticed the pair, "Naruto-kun, what're you - ?"

Surprising both of them, Temari rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto did the same instinctively. "I missed you," the blond said, smiling over her shoulder, "so much."

"So did I," Temari nodded.

"Sister," Gaara said quietly, glancing at the two remaining Jonin, one of which was glaring at the two Suna shinobi. "We should go."

Sasuke came up next to Sakura, both of whom were watching their blond friend and the kunoichi. Sakura had a small blush on her face, "Sasuke-kun, you don't think they're...?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't know, but if that's true, then this can't end well for either of them."

Temari stepped away from the boy, smiling sadly still, "I'll...see you soon."

Naruto nodded, "Normally, I'd like the sound of that...but not when I have to fight you again."

Kakashi sighed as the two shinobi finally left, looking worriedly at Naruto. _This is going to cause trouble. _He sighed in thought, looking over to Pakura, making her way over to the boy to comfort him before turning his attention to the Hunter-nin. "I assume you're one of the Mist's Anbu Hunters?"

"That is correct," the shinobi replied, giving no indication of gender, "I must admit that I had been looking for an opportunity to strike during your skirmish. But until the young man attacked with that barrage of Shuriken, I hadn't seen the chance." The Hunter looked over at the blond in question, "He's quite skilled for one so young. Yet I do not sense the killing intent of a seasoned shinobi...he is a rookie?"

"To coin a phrase, that is correct," Kakashi said, covering his Sharingan once more, and bending to check Zabuza's body. He placed his fingers to his neck. _No pulse, _Kakashi thought, seeing two senbon embedded in the man's neck, _He's really gone. _He looked back at the Hunter, "I suppose you'll need to dispose of the body now?"

"Yes," the shinobi nodded, "Momochi Zabuza carried many a secret that does not need to leave our village."

Kakashi felt something was off about the Hunter, but didn't move on it. The shinobi was skilled, and with his team already weakened from the battle, he dared not risk another with such a high-level shinobi, especially when he was at his breaking point with the Sharingan.

As the young shinobi bent to pick up the body, Kakashi moved away, sighing when he saw Tazuna shaken, but safe. The Hunter was gone the next moment, leaving them on their own.

The silver-haired Jonin leaned against a tree, sinking to the ground in exhaustion. "Taking this damned mission was a mistake." He said as Pakura and the rest of the team came over to him, "Now we're way too deep to even think about turning back." He looked at the three youngsters, all of whom now sat around him, tired, but fine, thankfully. "You all did well," he said, smiling beneath his mask, looking at Naruto, "You didn't hesitate this time...at least not much. But I can understand it much better this time around. You fought with ferocity, and skill both required of a shinobi. You even took command, and gave out information on how to deal with the other two that went after Sasuke and Sakura...I can't imagine this whole ordeal has been easy on you."

Naruto shook his head, "I know Temari-chan better than that," he smiled sadly, "If I hadn't gone full force, she would've never forgiven me." He said, looking at his teammates, "Besides, as much as I wanted...Sasuke and Sakura are my teammates, and I won't abandon them like that."

Pakura placed her hand on his shoulder, gripping it gently, "That was well said, son," she said, nodding to him, "things will turn out alright. Baki didn't seem to fancy fighting us, and I doubt Temari and her siblings will feel differently. Gaara may be a host for a bloodthirsty monster, but he's still stable, far more so than he was in the past."

Tazuna walked up to the Jonin, bowing his head, "I'm truly sorry you have to go through this...if I'd had more to give, I could have hired a full Jonin team, but - "

"But nothing," Kakashi sighed, "My team made the decision on their own, and came here knowing full well what could go down, and they performed woderfully. I'm proud of each of them."

=x=

Temari and Gaara found their team waiting for them at their hideout. A small dwelling where Gato had set everything up for them. Which included a few of his hired thugs that made the girl's skin crawl. She and Gaara touched down just a few feet from them, Baki coming forward to embrace her, "You're not hurt, are you?"

Temari giggled, and shook her head, "No, if he'd wanted to hurt me, he would have," she said, stepping back, smiling with a few tears in her eyes, "Sensei...he's alive!"

Baki snorted out a laugh, "I should've known he'd be on your mind," he chuckled, ushering her into the shack, passed the leering guards that Gaara wanted desperately to murder. "But that was a close one. Zabuza certainly means business."

"Was there ever any doubt that I didn't?" Zabuza himself growled as the "Hunter" staggered into the room with him over their shoulder, "Baki, you and I need to have a long talk...like what the fuck went down out there!"

Baki crossed his arms over his chest as the masked shinobi placed the rogue on a cot, "You're a smart man, Zabuza, you figure it out." He growled, "We were outclassed, plain and simple. Pakura was bad enough if she unleashed one of those more deadly attacks she's developed. She could devastate the entire country if she wanted. Add to the fact that she had Kakashi of the Sharingan with her, and we had a slim chance, but that blond boy?" Baki shook his head, "I don't even want to think about what he could have done given the right motivation!"

The masked shinobi looked at the man for a moment, "Please do not patronize Zabuza-sama." He/she said, "It's a shame that I had to step in, but I fear that Baki-san is correct. That boy with blond hair seemed quite powerful for a fresh Genin."

Zabuza rotated his neck, popping it, "I agree with you there, Haku-chan." He said, looking at Baki once again, "That was no ordinary Genin, was it?"

Baki shook his head, "No, he's a Jinchuuriki, just like Gaara-kun." He said, looking the man in the eyes, "But that boy is able to control himself in the Tailed-Beast form. I've seen it. He fought with Gaara-kun once when he had been taken over by Shukaku, and changed into the Nine-Tails."

Zabuza grinned through his bandages, showing off the shark-like teeth that marked him as native of Mist, "Well, well...do tell."

=x=

"You weigh a ton, Sensei," Naruto grumbled as he and Sasuke half-carried half-dragged the Jonin along the path. "If your Sharingan took that much out of you, you should've said something earlier!"

Kakashi sweated slightly under the two Genin's withering glares, "What can I say? I was fighting a strong opponent."

"At least that excuse is believable," Sasuke grumbled, shaking his head, "Not something like, '_Oh, I wanted to memorize this line in my favorite book_,' or something stupid."

Sakura giggled at Sasuke's bad imitation, "Sasuke-kun, I'm sure he wouldn't do something so silly."

Pakura glanced at the man herself, and saw a sheepish look cross his face, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me, Kakashi!" Pakura groaned, palming her face.

"It was a very good scene!" Kakashi argued.

Naruto scoffed, "How can you read that stuff?"

"Easy," Kakashi grinned, "Page by page."

"I will so drop you and leave your ass here," Sasuke growled.

"Even if I promise to teach you a really awesome jutsu later?" Kakashi said, hoping to take some of the heat off of himself with the bribe.

"All of us," Naruto huffed, "Don't you dare leave me or Sakura out of it!"

"Sakura and I, Naruto-kun," Pakura corrected.

"Sorry, Mom."

Tazuna chuckled as the team argued, "This is the team that was fighting for their lives only a few hours ago?" He laughed, smiling at the familial air about them. Even if was a little makeshift.

They crested the next hill and the old man smiled, "And there it is." He said, looking out over the waters, and the massive bridge, "Welcome to Wave."

* * *

_**Woo, two chapters in one week...I can't feel my fingers...Anyway, numb digits aside, a lot went down in this chapter. Naruto's reunion with Temari could have gone off better, instead we have the fight of a life time...sort of, that comes later. And we have Naruto's skills showing up.**_

_**Now a lot of you asked about the Taijutsu he's using, Stance of the Yasha Ape. That's something I took from Grappler Baki, I loved the episode when he fought with Yasha, a giant, intelligent ape for those that don't know. If you've seen that episode, you know how that old ape fights, and that he's a badass. **_

_**Point two, someone asked if Obito was already dead. The answer is yes, he is. Like I said, I didn't know if I wanted to go the whole Fourth Shinobi War route, Pain's invasion, of course, because that was my favorite battle in the Shippuuden series aside from Naruto and Sasuke's final clash against each other. **_

_**Now, spoiler alert, because I'm introducing a new Kekkei Genkai, Taiton(Typhoon Release). It's awesome. Also, don't worry, because we have some lovely Naru/Tem fluffiness coming up, though I'm not so sure about lemons for them this early on. Let me know what you guys think of that, if you don't mind, but I can easily hold off on those...unless I want some of my older characters to fee frisky :p**_

_**You guys have been a beautiful audience, don't forget to review, goodnight!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**16: Of Love and Flames**_

* * *

"You ran away?!" Gato roared, glaring angrily at the six shinobi in front of him, "What the hell am I paying you for if you can't get the job done?!"

Zabuza ignored the man for the most part, finding his voice annoying at best. The man really didn't know what he was dealing with when he dared to yell at him of all people. Haku was more wary of the man, keeping one of her hands tucked into her robes where she kept her senbon. He had to smirk at that, the girl always seemed to be on edge when he was downed.

"I keep telling you that the team we encountered was far more powerful than we were prepared to deal with," Baki said, his brow twitching, "Two of them were high-level Jonin, both of them on par with Zabuza-san, and one of them just so happened to be a Jinchuuriki more powerful than Gaara-kun," he said, jerking his thumb over at the boy in question. "Add to the fact that two of those shinobi possessed a deadly sub-elemental Kekkei Genkai, one of them alread having killed one of the Demon Brothers, and the other possessing a Sharingan eye, we were clearing taken off guard, and easily outclassed."

Gato tapped his cane on the floor angrily, "You're useless, you know that?" He growled, earning a growl from Baki, "If I hadn't already paid for half of your services, I'd tell you to leave right damned now. But since you know what you're up against, I expect you to get rid of Tazuna next time, without fail!"

"If the opportunity presents itself, then it shall be done," Baki said, his patience waning, "But you must understand that they will also be better prepared for us when it comes time to fight again. They won't be holding back, either."

"I don't give a damn," Gato roared, "Just do what I'm paying you for, or else I'll take the money I gave all of you out of your kunoichi!"

Sand suddenly rushed out of Gaara's gourd, and formed into deadly needles prinking the skin of Gato's neck, who yelped and fell back. Gaara floated over to him on a small cloud of sand, leering down at him, and angrier than Temari had ever seen him. "Touch one hair on my beloved sister's head, and I will feed you to the beast that haunts me," he said, his voice like sand pouring over stone, "And let it be known, he thinks you look very tasty."

One of Gato's men moved around with a sword drawn, preparing to strike the boy, but a flash of iron stopped him dead. Literally. Zabuza's ruined blade was buried in the man's chest, but there was no blood pouring from the wound. Instead, to the men's horror, the blood from their fellow's body began seeping into the the sword, reforging it into a proper blade, not a dent in the metal.

Zabuza retracted his blade, and set it down beside his bed as the man fell to the floor. Gato stepped back as the man, even in his weakened state, rose, and glared at him, "Gato...I took this job, thinking that I would simply have to murder someone. But, to my great pleasure, two, if not three powerful shinobi are guarding my target. Two of them are as strong as I am, and the other could be just as strong given how well he fought." He stepped forward, startling the men into jumping away. "Now, as you seem to surround yourself with nothing but useless thugs and samurai wannabes, you obviously don't know much about shinobi," he leaned down to face the short man, "If we wanted, we're the ones you'll never hear coming. We're the ones that melt right out of the shadows. And we're the ones that will kill you before you feel your head leave your shoulders."

He glanced over at Haku, "If you, or your men so much as look at my daughter wrong, I'll gut you all and use your blood to strengthen my blade." Gato glanced nervously from the swordsman to the man that had just been killed before backing out of the room.

"Just do your job," Gato stated, sweating, "And don't disappoint me again!"

Temari shivered as the man left, "That guy makes my skin crawl."

Zabuza sat himself back down on the bed, "Such is the life a shinobi." He sighed, laying back to rest, "We may not like our client, but so long as we get the job done, then that's all that matters." He said, glancing at the girl, "Temari, I know you can take care of yourself, but don't go off anywhere on your own, especially with Gato's thugs keeping an eye on us. Last thing we need is him whining about more bodies." He said as Gaara's sand began to cree toward the corpse.

"Shukaku will dispose of this," he said when the man gave him a questioning look.

Haku shivered slightly and touched Temari's arm, "Care to go with me while I gather herbs?" She asked hurriedly. Temari sighed, smiling, and nodded to the other girl, thankful for the chance to get some fresh air. Both girls were out of the room by the time Gaara's sand had consumed the body, and Gaara sighed as Shukaku complained about there not being enough blood in the body.

They didn't stray far from the hideout.

The forests around Wave were plentiful in herbs and other medicinal plants and fungi. Still, even though it was only a few meters away, Temari found herself relaxing around the false Hunter. Haku, without her mask on, was a sight to behold. Very pretty in her opinion. And gentle beyond the belief of any shinobi, given how ruthless she knew the girl could be.

"Forgive me for dragging you out of there like this," she sighed as she knelt to pick the desired herbs, "But that man infuriates me, and I felt that you could use some time away as well."

Temari shook her head as she picked up and sprig of rosemary, inhaling the scent, "Hm, it's no trouble at all, Haku-chan." She told the girl honestly, "I've had a lot on my mind since yesterday."

"You mean that boy, don't you?" Haku asked, smiling sadly, "You two seemed quite fond of each other from what I could hear."

Temari blushed, "He was my first real friend." She said, placing some of the herbs she'd picked into a basket. "Six years ago, there was a civil war that broke out in Konoha - "

"I've heard about it," Haku nodded, sighing, "Many shinobi were killed during that attack. But still, the Leaf still hangs upon its branch."

Temari sighed, thinking back to the horrible moment she heard about the war. "Baki-sensei was informed that Naruto was among those killed during the war," she said, "I was devastated, as were Gaara-niichan and Kankuro-kun. I don't know how long I grieved for him...hell, I was still grieving until yesterday."

Haku smiled at her, "You must care for him a great deal to have grieved for so long." She said, sitting down next to a tree to enjoy the sunlight filtering through the leaves. "Tell me something, do you have feelings for him?"

Temari shrugged, "How could I?" She asked, "Besides yesterday, I've only met him the one time, and kept in touch through a year's worth of letters." She said, tucking her legs against her chest, "Is it even possible to fall in love like that?"

Haku giggled, "It depends on how your first meeting went." She said, smiling at the other girl, "From a single meeting, a strand of destiny that could have led to ruin, could change and lead to something wonderful and worth your own life to see."

"Are you a kunoichi or a sage?" Temari giggled, looking up through the leaves of the tree they rested beneath, "Honestly, I don't know if I love him. To think about it seems so silly. I mean, I'm two or three years older than he is, for one. I know most shinobi tend to marry young, given our short life expectancy, but to love someone so much younger."

"That is not so strange," Haku said, blushing prettily, "I know someone that is little over a decade older than myself, yet I know that I love him, with all of my heart," she said, smiling fondly.

Temari blinked, "Do you mean Zabuza?"

"I do," she admitted, "I know that I call him my father, but truthfully, he has simply raised me from a child." She said, "You see, I am the last known member of The Mist's Yuki clan." She held up her hand, and Temari watched in amazement as a small chunk of ice in the shape of a snow flake appeared in her hand, "My family's Kekkei Genkai allows me to create and manipulate ice, much like Pakura-san is able to use Shakuton, I use the Hyoton."

"It's beautiful," Temari smiled, "I've never seen ice before, let alone something like this!"

"Yes," Haku said sadly, "Unfortunately, when I discovered my gift, it was in the middle of the bloodline purges. My own father slaughtered my mother, and came for me, next. If I hadn't used my ice, he'd have murdered me...instead I murdered him." She blinked back tears, "After that, I wandered around for months. Oddly enough, the moment I accepted the fact that I was going to die alone on the streets like some animal, it started snowing. And then, who should show up, but Zabuza-sama."

"And you've been with him ever since then?" Temari asked, knowing the answer already.

Haku nodded, "I have...he seeks to end the reign of Yagura, but to do so, he needs a vast amount of wealth to support the ones already fighting against him. It's not that he wants to work for scum like Gato, it's that he has no choice at all." She said, her smile dropping, "And even though I care so deeply for him, I know that he loves another." She looked at the older girl for a moment, smiling, "I can't really blame him, though. She's an amazing person, with a dual Kekkei Genkai as well as being the person setting up the whole rebellion against Yagura."

Temari sighed, "That must be hard for you," she said, "Loving someone when you know that they're in love with someone else."

Haku giggled once more, "It's easier than you might think." She smiled, "For example, who is it you think that keeps that oaf out of trouble? Or tends to his injuries when he's bitten off more than he can chew?" Haku asked, gesturing to herself, "As I am, I have many ways to show my own affections, my care of Zabuza-sama being one of them when he's in danger, or I can be just a tad harsh when I'm knocking him out with my senbon at times when I need to get him out of trouble."

Temari giggled, "You're a pretty scary girl, you know that Haku-san?"

"Hardly," the girl smirked, "Now, what about this Naruto-kun of yours?" She asked, getting back to the topic.

Temari sighed, thinking back to the day she'd met him. "Honestly...I'm not sure. Baki-sensei asked me the something similar once about how I could have felt about him if he'd lived, and now that I know that he is alive..."

"It seems to good to be true, right?" Haku asked, smiling brightly.

Temari nodded. "It does."

"Then tell me this," Haku pressed on, "During your fight with him, how did you feel?"

"Excited," she said without missing a beat, "When I saw that it was him, I couldn't have been happier than I was at that moment...it was a joy to see him again, and more so to see how well he'd grown." She said, blushing slightly, a point that Haku did not miss, "He's grown into a fine young man."

"And strong, from what I saw," Haku put in, thinking back to the injuries she'd had to treat on her master, "Those Wind enhanced Fuma Shuriken were nothing short of amazing for someone that young." she said, "But, given he's a Jinchuuriki, and an Uzumaki, I'd gather he has a vast amount of chakra to use such high level Jutsu without any backlash."

"And that staff," Temari pointed out with a slight shiver, "I never would've thought he'd threaten me like that, but it was a smart move on his part. He knows I'm close enough to Gaara-kun to warrant such a reaction from him."

"Yet you were confident that he wouldn't harm you?" Haku pointed out.

Temari shook her head, "It was more of a bluff than anything," she said, smiling slightly, "The little boy I used to know was so kind and gentle that I doubt he could have hurt anyone. But now that he's a shinobi...he is much different than what he used to be...yet he _feels_ the same to me for some reason." She said, not knowing how else to word it, "When he was a child, he had this warmth about him that seemed to almost glow, almost like a little bonfire...now...he feels much more like pyre. It's warm at a safe distance, but if you get close, I'll get burned."

Haku nodded, "I felt something like that as well. But not as strongly as you did, I assume." She said, and nodded, "I think you do care for him. You're just a little afraid that the shinobi has replaced the gentle boy of your childhood."

Temari blushed once more, and sighed, "Maybe...but it doesn't matter what I feel...my fate's already been decided."

Haku regarded the girl curiously with a tilt of her head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Temari growled, tighting her hands into fists, "That my father sold me...I'm engaged to be married to the son of our Daimyo."

=x=

Meanwhile, a certain blond and his team were moving rapidly through the trees surrounding the village of Wave, chasing after their second sensei as Pakura danced circles around even her surrogate son, whose speed was already legendary among. "Is that all that you can do after all of the training we've done together?" The woman giggled as Sasuke and Naruto collided midair while trying to get her in a pincer move.

Both boys crashed to the ground as Sakura took her shot at the woman, only to be smacked right across the cheek and sent spiraling down to join her teammates.

She flickered down to the ground where the trio was trying to untangle themselves, Sakura hopping up to help them. "Honestly, guys, this is not going to get any easier for you. With opponents like Zabuza, and Baki we can't really afford to pull any punches."

"We know that," Sasuke grumbled, "But close combat seems like a bad idea when you think about Zabuza's skills with the Silent Killing technique."

Pakura shrugged, "We're not trying to build up you combat skills," she pointed out, "We're trying to build up your speed. Admit it, when the battle started, you couldn't even follow us, could you?"

"Not at all," Naruto admitted, "Even I'm not that fast, and I've out run Anbu!"

Pakura shrugged, "I hate to say this, dear, but you are not as fast as you think you are," she said, making the boy falter, "You see, Anbu have to be on guard every second of the day, but they also see need in the situation, as such, whenever you've pulled a prank, they don't go all out on you unless they want to, such as when they actually catch you. Out smarting them is one thing, Son, but if they wanted to catch you fast, then they would."

"Now, what I'm about to tell you will help you in the battle to come, but it can be a hindrance as well if you're not careful," Pakura went on, "Now, the reason why you couldn't keep up with us is because we were using chakra to strengthen our limbs for the fight." She said, gaining looks of confusion, "Pushing chakra into your muscles not only allows you to hit harder, but also move faster because your entire body is charged with chakra, and makes your muscles a lot more durable. You're able to spring back from a normally stunning blow in a moment's notice unless it was meant to do major damage, that being the case, you'd be dazed, bruised, perhaps knocked unconscious, but fine."

Sakura nodded, smiling, "I think I get it. It's sort of like the tree walking exercise, and the water walking exercise, only you're doing it through your whole body."

"Correct," Pakura nodded, smiling. "Now, here's what I want you to do. Charge your bodies with chakra, not to much, however, and see how fast you can move without blundering into a tree for about thirty minutes. Then we'll move on to Ninjutsu practice, alright?"

"Hai!"

Fifteen minutes later, Pakura was happy to see that her students had taken to the training like fish to water. Naruto, of course, was the fastest out of the group, easily outpacing Sasuke, and far surpassing poor Sakura. "That girl needs more stamina," she sighed as she watched the girl begin to struggle with her chakra. "Naturally strong muscles, and dense bone structure, she's prime material for a powerful medic."

She took note of Sasuke, who was apparently racing Naruto to see who could move the fastest, marking their progress with kunai scratches on the trees. Sasuke, like Naruto, was more of a Ninjutsu type, but naturally gravitated toward Genjutsu of his Kekkei Genkai, which still had yet to awaken. As far as chakra went, he was average, yet his control was much better than Naruto's, almost as good as Sakura's, but he still tended to burn himself out too quickly.

Naruto was a veritable ball of energy as it was. The boy was bouncing back and forth between the trees like a little monkey, even getting in some Taijutsu practice with his clawed gauntlets. She had to admit that the Yasha Ape style was a brutal martial art. Then again, the apes weren't known for being gentle. Nor was Naruto when he was pissed.

Both Jiraiya and Hiruzen had argued over whether to let him sign the Ape contract, or the Toad contract, neither one giving an inch. He hadn't signed either one as of yet, only because the two didn't want him to feel pressured about a choice.

As the minutes ticked by, she found herself worrying. Temari was something of a problem for them, to be sure. If something happened to her, she had no doubt that Gaara would run wild again. And this time she didn't think that they would have Naruto in the form of the Kyuubi to save them. And then there was Naruto. If her suspicions were right, then Naruto wouldn't dare harm Temari. That much she was sure of. Disarm, of course, if push came to shove, but never harm. The bluff about killing her had worked to some extent, but the girl had seen through it in moments, not that Naruto gave an inch, for which she was proud of, but she was certain he wouldn't go through with it.

But there was the issue with Naruto's newly awakened Shakuton abilities. She felt that it was high time to teach him a few things about their shared gift. It wouldn't do for him to be surprised as he was the first time of the awakening. Nor would it do for him to lose control.

Unfortunately, as such with all Kekkei Genkai, Shakuton had a horrible drawback. Sub elemental Jutsu such as theirs relied heavily on emotional stability, and should something happen to disrupt that stability, it was easy to lose control, and let the element would run wild, more than likely injuring anyone nearby, or killing them.

Thankfully, Naruto seemed more than stable with his emotions. She had to admit that he had always been a bright, and happy child as long as she had cared for him, even when things looked bleak.

She pushed off the tree she was leaning on and clapped her hands for attention, "Alright, everyone, that's enough for today." She called out, "Let's move on to elemental Ninjutsu."

The three Genin appeared before her, winded, but fine, though Sakura looked ready to pass out, while Sasuke and Naruto were sweating.

Pakura placed her hands together in a clone seal and created two Shadow Clones, "Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, you two will be going with my clones, while Naruto and I stay here and work on his Shakuton. If anything happens, come find the real me. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," the two nodded, and followed her clones. Pakura sighed, thinking it would be best for Kakashi to train the two of them, but he was still bedridden thanks to his chakra exhaustion. Sasuke, it was discovered a day ago, had a strong affinity for Lightning, just as Kakashi did. This had delighted the man, but to Sasuke's annoyance, nothing could be done until Kakashi had recovered sufficiently enough to move around.

As the two teens moved off, she regarded her son, smiling slightly, "Alright, Naru-kun, this is what we've been waiting for." She told the boy, who smiled, "Your real training is about to begin. Are you ready?"

Naruto grinned, "Damned right I am, -tebayo!"

Pakura grinned, "Alright then," she dropped into a horse stance, "First thing's first; let's tap into that Shakuton of yours."

Naruto nodded, taking the same stance, "Okay, Ma, what do I need to do?"

"Focus," Pakura said, smiling, "Just like using your Wind and Fire based Jutsu, from each side of your body comes the same Wind and Fire," she raised her hands, and clapped them together, "Fire with one hand, and Wind with the other, coming together in a single, powerful blaze." She pulled her hands apart, revealing a ball of red-white flames between them. "This is the first step to mastering the Shakuton. But it is far from easy," she said, "Fire can be contained, but Wind cannot. I can, however, be guided. Feed your flames little by little with the Wind until you have your own Scorching flames."

Naruto nodded, and began channeling the familiar chakras through his body. His body felt as if was being divided as he forced the two chakras apart, and into his left and right arms. Fire with his right hand, Wind with his left.

He brought them together slowly, clasping his fingers together. A small, blistering heat began to form in his hands as he opened them. His flame was smaller than Pakura's but just as it was when Temari showed it to him, the little ball was a bright white, almost blinding. "It's...like a heartbeat." He said, smiling at his mother.

Pakura nodded, still holding onto her own ball of flames, "Fire, even though it brings destruction, from the ashes comes new life," she said, smiling before a frown marred her features, "But the Shakuton is nothing but pure destruction. Any and all life touched by the flames of the Shakuton is utterly destroyed. Not even the ashes can bring new life." She said, letting the flames die out, "Now, I want you to hold onto that ball and try to make it about the size of a grapefruit, but take your time. Once you've done that, we can begin practicing the special Ninjutsu, alright?"

Naruto nodded, smiling as he sat down, "I'll do my best, Ma."

* * *

_**Well, things are moving along smoothly. Temari and Co. are resting with Zabuza recovering from the battle against Team Seven, while our little team is learning how to counter what's to come, and Naruto begins to tap into his strength as a Shakuton user.**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**17: That Which Is Forbidden**_

* * *

It was late in the evening when Temari finished the movements of her katas involving her smaller Tessen. The fact that Naruto had disarmed her so easily had weighed heavily on her mind since the first battle, and if she was to face him again, then she needed to be better with the smaller weapons should she lose her mother's Dai Tessen again.

It had been a long time since she had practiced with them, if she were to be honest. When she was three, and just learning the art, her mother had been the one to teach her. The slow movements of the technique always fascinated her when she watched her mother, and when she offered to teach her, the girl had jumped at the opportunity.

Now, twelve years later, she had come to master it on her own using her inherited Dai Tessen, all but abandoning the smaller ones for the power she wielded with the larger weapon. It saddened her to thing that, after the woman's death, she had forgotten that the she had also used to Tessen in close range combat effectively. If she remembered the tales she heard from Baki, her mother had been the most power Wind user that Suna had ever seen. Now that honor fell to her.

The air flowed around her in visible streams as she moved through her stances, guiding them to her will. To guide the Wind was the only way to use her Wind style. If she tried to control the Wind, then it would not bend to her will. It would resist her, for who could control the Wind? She was strong enough to flatten an entire mile of forest if she so wished it. Her Wind was sharp enough to cut down even the armored Samurai of the Land of Iron. Yet, she noted with dismay, that she was powerless.

Her chat with Haku that morning had helped her after she had gotten it off of her chest. In a way, she had somewhat accepted the fact that she, as a kunoichi, had no other choice but to heed the word of her Daimyo, and her Kage. But her whole life she was taught that she, as a Wind user, was to be as free as the Wind itself by both of her parents.

But since her mother's death, her father had been horrid. Not only had she nearly lost her brother, but now, of all things that could be taken from her, she was going to lose her freedom. If Wind could not be free, then it was not the Wind, but simple, still air, confined and unmoving. She could not accept that, yet she knew she had to.

_You could always run away,_ part of her said as she folded the two fans, replacing them at her hips. _Leave behind all of your worries and strife that village has caused you. _She sighed, wishing it were that simple. Yes, she could leave her village and become a rogue...but that would mean that she would have to leave all that she knew and loved. Her brothers. The surrogate father she saw in Baki...her true father...

Thinking on that, she felt no love for the man that she knew as her father, because he had done nothing but grow more and more distant from his children. And it was all of his fault to begin with. He loved her mother dearly, that much she knew, but to seal the Shukaku inside of Gaara whilst Karura was still pregnant with him was foolish. Not only had it just barely worked, but it had cost him the love of his life.

Sighing as she walked back to the compound, she noted that Gaara was standing outside watching her. "Gaara-kun?"

"Why do you not run, Onee-san?" He asked her in his gravely voice, "If father thinks you were killed during this mission, then you would be free of him."

Temari smiled as she neared him, having had that exact thought only moments ago, and kissed the top of his head, earning an embarrassed blush from her youngest sibling, "Where would I go, Gaara-kun?" She asked him, "Where in all the Elemental Nations could I hide that no other Daimyo or Kage won't recognize me?"

"Go to Naruto-kun," Gaara said, as if doing so would solve all of her problems. "He would care for you, and protect you. You know he would."

Temari had to fight back a blush, "Gaara...he has enough problems without having to look after a runaway...and besides, I need no one to protect me." She said, smiling at her brother, "I am the Wind, Gaara, and the Wind is free to do as she pleases."

"But not to love whom she wants," Gaara put in sadly, looking at the girl, "I know very little of love, Nee-san, but I know that you care for him greatly."

Temari nodded, "It doesn't take a fortune teller to see that much," she said, sighing, "The more I think about it, the more I know it's true." She laughed, shaking her head, "But what kind of life could we have? If I ran away with him to the Leaf, Father and the Daimyo would plunge the land into war. They're just waiting for the right spark to ignite it. And I can't very well ask him to go rogue with me. Pakura-san would be heartbroken if she lost her son, and I doubt he would want to leave all of his friends behind."

Gaara shook his head sadly, "We are Jinchuuriki...we do not have friends."

"Am I not your friend?" She asked, "Or Kankuro, and Baki-sensei?"

"No," the red-head said, smiling slightly, "You are my family."

Temari smiled and brought the boy into her arms for a hug, holding him tightly, "And it's because you're all my family that I can't leave the Sand." She told him truthfully, "If I left, only half of my heart would go with me. You and Kankuro are all I have left of the precious few I can call blood. I can't leave you to Father's madness."

Gaara looked up at her, "What if I were to become the next Kazekage?" He asked, "If I did that, then maybe - "

"There's no going against the will of a Daimyo, Gaara-kun," she said, her eyes beginning to well with tears at her brother's determination. "Even if you become a Kage, there's no standing against our Daimyo. We, who walk the shadows, belong to him."

"We are shinobi, not slaves," Gaara said stoically.

Temari sighed, having no answer for that, and pulled away from him. "There's nothing that can be done, now, Gaara-kun. But just have patience. Baki-sensei has been thinking of ways to get me out of this. Perhaps he'll find a way?"

"He had better."

Temari shook her head whilst rolling her eyes at the boy, "Go ahead and go back. I'm going down to the river to bathe since I worked up a little sweat with my katas."

Gaara smirked, "You simply love the plentiful cool waters found here."

"Caught me," she said, unphased, and gave him a little push, "Go on, now, I won't be gone long."

=x=

Naruto slammed his hand down onto the table, glaring daggers at the boy that had spoken so foolishly to him. Inari, for his part, jumped slightly when the blond shinobi glared at him. His blue orbs seemed to look right through him. "I don't know what it's like?" Naruto growled, his fangs bared, "You sit there, saying that we're all going to die because no one can beat Gato, and you don't even realize that once he's done with us, he's gonna go right after Tazuna, do you?!"

Inari was stunned, and looked at his grandfather, who nodded, "It's true, Inari-chan. If they die, then so will I. It's the whole reason I hired them."

"And you're complaining about your life here?" Naruto went on, shrugging off Sakura's hand when she placed it on his shoulder, "When was the last time you took a stroll through the village, you little twerp? Have you seen just what your people are going through?" He growled angrily, the pupils in his eyes bordering on slits, "There are people living on the streets, and children starving to death, all because Gato is sucking this place dry. And here you sit, a loving mother, and grandfather, willing to risk everything, put food on the table, and keep you safe, and all you can do is complain?!"

Naruto then pointed to Sasuke, "You see him? He's the same as you are," Naruto growled, "He lost his father, just like you, to a man that wanted nothing more than to turn the Leaf into a military fortress, making our shinobi nothing more than emotionless dolls. If he had succeeded, then Tazuna would be dead long before we got here."

He gestured to Sakura, "She comes from a civilian family, and wanted nothing to do with shinobi life for her. But she's now a strong kunoichi, despite their fears of their little girl dying or something worse happening to her out in the field."

Sakura sat back, a somber look on her face, "As a kunoichi, I have every chance of being targeted because I seem like the weakest one on the team, and if I'm lucky, I'd be dead right there and then," she looked at the boy, sighing, "But...if not, I'd be raped, sold, and raped again. That's usually the fate that befalls a kunoichi if she's caught away from her team by an enemy."

Sasuke growled, "Over my dead body," he grumbled quietly, only loud enough for his teammates to hear. He looked over at the boy, "Naruto's right, if we do die against Gato's forces, your family is as good as dead." He said, sighing, "We've heard the story about your father, and I think he was a good man. Like my father, he wanted to change his people for the better, but never lived to see the results. My clan is now back to their former glory, thanks to his sacrifice...and I'm proud to call him my father...but that doesn't take the hurt away...I never got to say good-bye...or even hear him say 'that's my boy' like he used to do for my brother. That's all I ever wanted."

Inari was crying heavily now in shame. "And what about you?" He asked of the blond, "What have you got to worry about?"

Naruto chuckled, smiling, and raised his hand. Inari looked at him in confusion for a moment before the blond's hand, normal for the moment, began to change. His nails became claws, while his fingers began to lengthen. A small patch of red fur appeared on the back of his hand before it all went away as Naruto flexed his hand. "I've probably got it the worst." Naruto said, sighing, "I won't complain and say my life's been hell, because it hasn't. But I won't say it's been great, either. When I was born, I had something really powerful locked away inside of me. And because of that, I was hated and feared by everyone in the village. The orphanage kicked my out when I was five, and I had to fend for myself for a little while...until the villagers found me."

His friends and sensei looked on in shock as the blond spoke, "They beat me, cut me, stabbed me...and they laughed." He looked at the boy, who, along with his family, was horrified by the normally happy blond's words. "That's the night I learned to the truth of all their hate. I remember it all now, even though I wasn't supposed to. I killed them all." He said, looking down at his hands, "Makes no sense that I froze when I killed Gozu, and turned him to ash when I used these hands of mine to rip every one of those bastards that hurt me to pieces." He looked at the boy, smiling, "you wanna know what I've got to worry about? I've got to worry about control most of all. If I lose control like that again...I'll become the Nine-Tailed Fox that the Fourth Hokage sealed away inside of me."

With that, the blond rose from his seat. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned to him and shrugged, "Just need to clear my head, that's all," he said, "I won't go far."

"Be careful out there, son," Pakura smiled gently at him, "And don't get into any trouble."

Naruto smiled at his mother and kissed her cheek as he passed by, "No promises, Mom."

Pakura rolled her eyes as the boy left the house. She rose from her seat, collecting his dishes along with her own. "I'll go ahead and wash these for you, Tsunami-san."

"Let me help you," Sakura offered, smiling at the kunoichi as she picked up her own plate.

Tsunami finally smiled a little and nodded to them, "Thank you, that's very kind."

Pakura shook her head at the woman, "It's no trouble," she said, "We are your guests for the time being, but I'd rather pull my weight more than simply protecting you and your family."

Sakura followed her into the kitchen as she started running water into the sink. The young rosette was quiet for a moment before she saw the tears streaming down her sensei's face. "Pakura-sensei?"

Pakura shook her head, "If only I'd met him sooner..."

Back in the main room, Sasuke was still glowering at the boy, "Hey, brat," Inari looked up at him, "You wanna know what the worst part of this mission is? Naruto's got a friend that's working with Gato. And now he's gonna have to fight her to the death...guess who I think has it worse, him or you?"

Meanwhile, Naruto walked slowly through the forest around the village, feeling a sense of exhaustion washing over him. "Man," the blond sighed, "Why'd I have to go and run my mouth like that?" He wondered, kicking a fallen branch out of his path as he walked along. He stood on the hillside overlooking the village, seeing very few lights burning in any of the houses.

Sighing, the blond continued on a little further. Looking up, he saw the moon rising in the night sky, and a part of of him thought about the girl he hadn't seen for years until recently. He chuckled humorlessly, "This is some screwed up way for us to see each other again," he said to himself, moving along a small path that led down to a river.

The forest around Wave, he noticed, was rich with life. He could smell the earthy scent of deer as they bedded down. Hear the rapid heartbeat of rabbits hidden in the bushes as he passed them by, wary of his own predatory scent. He noticed a long time ago that his senses were far sharper than they should have been when he was so untrained to use them. He figured that was another gift the Fox's chakra had given him.

Hearing the sound of water, he made his way toward it, the fresh, clean scent too tempting to pass up as a thirst washed over him. But as he neared the water...

Yuuyami semaru kumo no ue  
Itsumo ichiiwa de tonde iru  
Taka wa kitto kanashi karou  
Oto mo todaeta kaze no naka  
Sora wo tsukanda sono tsubasa  
Yasumeru koto wa deki nakute

Naruto's heart nearly lept from his chest as he heard the familiar voice, and the song he knew belong to only one girl. He sprang into the trees and lept from branch to branch, moving toward the river quietly.

Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you  
Taka no you na kono kokoro  
Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you  
Sora wo mau yo na kanashi sa wo

As he heard the sound of running water, he returned to the ground, keeping low.

Ame no sobo furui wakage ni  
Itsumo chiisaku saite iru  
Hana wa kitto setsuna karou  
Iro mo kasunda ame no naka  
Usu momo-iro no hanabira wo  
Medete kureru te mo nakute

The voice became louder and more clear the closer he got, until he crawled on his belly behind the bushes that lined the shore. He raised himself up slightly to peer over the top, and nearly dropped into the water from what he saw.

Water cascaded down her body as she bathed beneath the moonlight, not even noticing him as he shrank back down, trying to avoid staring at her. But her rich, clear voice held too much sway over him, almost compelling him to look.

Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you  
Hana no you na kono kokoro  
Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you  
Ame ni utareru setsuna sa wo

Hitokage taeta no no michi wo  
Watashi totomo ni ayunderu  
Anata mo kitto samishi karou  
Mushi no sasayaku kusahara wo  
Tomo ni michiyuku hito dakedo  
Taete mono iu koto mo naku

Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you  
Hitori michiyuku kono kokoro  
Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you  
Hitoribocchi no sabishi sa wo

Naruto clenched his fists. _Whose heart is she singing about? Hers, or someone else's?_ He wondered as he tried to move away. Unfortunately for him, there just so happened to be a twig beneath his foot, which snapped as he stepped on it.

The sound of her voice, and the sound of her splashing stopped completely, and Naruto froze like a bird within the sights of a snake.

"Whoever's over there is dead if they're not gone by the time I get out of the water!" Temari yelled angrily, splashing toward the shore. Naruto stayed right where he was, knowing any sort of movement would give him away immediately. He heard the sound of clothes rustling, and had to restrain himself from popping out of his hiding spot, and begging for forgiveness.

Then there was the clanking of metal that could only be her battle fan. Naruto began to sweat badly.

"I know you're still there!" Temari snapped angrily, "Now come out before I flatten the whole area!"

Naruto gulped and slowly rose out of the bushes, the shadows of the trees hiding him from her sight.

Temari gripped her fan tightly as she saw the figure rising out of the bushes, ready to strike at any sign of hostility. But the figure just stood there motionlessly, his eyes downcast. "Alright, who the hell are you?"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto stepped into the moonlight. "Hey, Temari-chan."

Temari nearly lost her grip on the fan she held so stunned at seeing the blond shinobi. "N-Naruto-kun...?" She took a step toward him, "You're here?"

"Uh, yeah, I...uh, need some air, and ended up here," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head, blushing slightly, "I, um, kind of heard you singing, and I - "

"You spied on me!?" Temari snapped, hoisting her fan, "Why you little - !"

Naruto backpedaled from her, "No, no, no, no! It's not like that!" Naruto shouted desperately trying to calm the irate girl, "I-I-I mean I know how it looks, but this isn't that and that - I -ah hell!" He lept out of the way just in time to get away from being smashed by her fan. "I mean it, Temair! I wasn't peeping on you!"

"I just bet you weren't!" Temari followed after him, "If you're so innocent, then why the hell are you running away from me!"

Naruto looked back at her incredulously as he landed lightly on the surface of the water, "Are you kidding me?! I'm not gonna let you hit me with that thing!"

Temari landed a few feet away from him, standing on the water shakily, a fact that Naruto didn't miss. "Th-that obviously makes you guilty in my books, Mister!" She snapped, "Now hold still and take it like a man!"

"Not a chance!" He bent down and scooped a hand full of water at her, splashing the surprised girl in the face, and proving his suspicions. She fell right into the water when her concentration was broken, and sank beneath the surface, coming up sputtering a moment later.

Naruto couldn't hold back the laugh that burst forth as Temari glared at him from the water, trying to drag herself and her fan back out. "You-you thing this is funny?!" She growled, shaking her hair free of the water, "I'll show you!" She flipped open her fan and skimmed the water with the blade, sending a massive water wave at him.

Naruto paled and ducked, only to be splashed heavily into the water. Now it was Temari's turn to laugh. The look on the blond's face was far too priceless. "Not so funny, now, is it?" She grinned triumphantly...until she felt someone grab her by the ankles. "What th- Eiyah!" She was pulled down into the water with a resounding splash as she came face to face with a grinning Naruto under the water.

She scowled at him and pulled at his cheeks, forcing him to let out his breath and surface, sputtering, but still laughing. Temari came up a moment later, having to retrieve her fan from the bottom of the river. Naruto was still laughing as she did, and couldn't stop the smile that started forming on her face before splashing him with a gentle slap of her hand.

Naruto grinned and returned the splash readily, resulting in a water fight between the pair of laughing teens before Temari had to pull herself out of the water and place her fan on the shore. Naruto, waterlogged and dripping, laughingly pulled himself out, reaching out to her for help. Giggling fiendishy, the girl reached out and shoved him back into the water with a laugh.

Naruto came back up and hauled himself onto the shore, flopping down on the ground to catch his breath. He felt her standing over him, and opened his eyes to see her grinning down at him, her hands on her hips. "So? Did you get a good show?"

Naruto chuckled and sat up, "Really, Temari-chan, I didn't see anything, I swear," he said, smiling at her before reaching for the zipper on his jacket and shrugging out of the wet garment. That would have been fine with Temari, but the blond didn't stop there. He wrung the jacket out, and hung it on a low-hanging branch, and reached to pull his black shirt over his head, revealing his back to her.

Temari fought down a furious blush as the rippling muscles shown under the moonlight, wet as he was. "Naruto...what are you doing?!" Temari yelped when he started taking off his pants, turning around rapidly, and covering her face.

Naruto, who was sporting a blush of his own, just sighed, "Well, I'm sopping wet, and the last thing I need is to catch a cold, especially when I know...what I have to do..." he looked away from her, and reached for the scroll pouch that was attached to the side of his pants leg.

Temari heard him fiddling with something behind her, and heard a popping noise. A moment later she felt the hear of what could only be a fire behind her. She turned and found a merrily little camp fire burning, the blond holding his hands out to it to warm himself. He was clad in only his boxer shorts, and headband.

"When did you - ?"

Naruto shrugged, "Mom always said to be prepared for anything...just wish I'd thought to bring a change of clothes with me." He grinned sheepishly, gesturing for her to sit, "Come on, I promise I won't do anything, and you can't be very comfortable all wet like that?"

She bit her lip self consciously, and sighed, joining him by the fire. She shivered, however, when a breeze picked up. Her wet clothes were not helping the situation, either. That was when she felt him place an arm around her shoulders, and bring him closer. She looked at him accusingly, "H-hey, you said you wouldn't do anything!"

"I'm not," Naruto said, looking away from her with a blush across his face, "It's just...you looked really cold, and...I tend to run a little warmer than the average human does."

Fighting down the urge to get away from him, Temari, feeling the warmth that was already seeping into her from both the fire, and the blond Jinchuuriki beside her, she allowed herself to be held...held by a boy that wasn't one of her brothers, or her sensei, for the first time in her life. It wasn't long before her shivering stopped. "Okay, I'll admit it...this feels kinda nice."

Naruto smiled at her, "I know...Temari-chan..."

"Hm?" Temari looked up at him.

"Why...why did you think I was killed?" Naruto asked, looking back into the flames, "I mean, I guess it's natural to think that something could have happened, but - "

Temari shivered a little more, despite the warmth, "I don't know who told him, or why, but my father heard that you had been killed during that civil war in your village a few years back," she said, leaning against his shoulder, "And when I didn't get anymore letters, I thought that he was telling the truth for once."

Naruto looked at her sharply, "I never stopped writing," he said, vehemently. "I told you that once before."

"What was I supposed to think?" Temari asked, looking him in the eyes, "I hadn't heard from you in so long, and there was rumor of a horrible battle, and then Father tell Baki that you had been caught in the crossfire of it all." She shook her heard, "I wrote to you, too, hoping you'd send something back, but you never did..."

Naruto pulled her into his arms and against his chest so that she was sitting between his legs, her back against his chest, and his arms wrapping around her from behind. "I get it." He sighed, his breath hot against her neck, "All this time, I thought I'd said something stupid in one of my letters to make you hate me - "

Temari swiveled around to look at him, her eyes swimming, "Naruto-kun, I could never hate you," the blush returned to her cheeks, "I missed you so much. I missed hearing about those silly pranks you'd pull on the Hokage and the Anbu, and how much trouble you'd get into at the academy." She said, burying her face in his neck, her arms going around his shoulders, "I still have all of the photos you sent to us. The one where you stole that poor woman's underwear, and the one when you put itching powdering in the Hyuuga's hair products - "

"That's my favorite prank," Naruto smiled over her shoulder, his hands stroking her back, "My god, I've missed you, Temari-chan!" He held her tight against him, and, in a small bout of boldness, pressed his lips against the side of her neck.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt his lips on her neck, making both of them stiffen for a moment. Both turned their heads to look at the other, a crimson blush on each of their cheeks, their eyes locked with each others.

Naruto, thinking he had screwed up once again, was the first to look away, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't - " He was stopped by a gentle touch against his face, turning him back toward her as she surged forward, capturing his lips with her own.

It was clumsy, sloppy even, but the pair couldn't think of a more enjoyable moment in either of their lives as they shared their first kiss. Temari pulled back, breathing heavily as Naruto sat back against a tree, still holding her against his chest. "We're...in trouble...aren't we?" He asked the girl in his arms.

"Yeah," Temari admitted as her tears began to spill, "Lots, and lots of trouble." She looked at him once more, "But...do you really care?"

Naruto smirked, leaning back in slightly, "Not one damned bit," he closed the remaining distance, and kissed her again, growing bolder as she leaned in him, and brought his right hand to back of her head, while his left held her at the waist, her own hands tangling in his hair, causing his hitai-ate to slip from his forehead, and clank to the ground.

His hands trailed to the sash around her waist, slowly untying it, letting her kimono fall open slightly. Temari pulled back a moment and shrugged out of the wet garment leaving her in nothing but her plain cotton bra and panties as Naruto reached for her again, letting his hands sear her chilled skin. She let a moan escape her throat as she leaned against him, her lips trailing across his cheek to his neck, scraping his skin with her teeth, making him jolt.

"W-we need to stop!" Naruto groaned suddenly. But Temari ignored him, and licked his neck where her teeth had left a mark, smiling to herself at the thought of marking him as her own. She pulled his face down, reaching for his lips with her own again, only to feel his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away. She looked at him in disappointment, but saw that he was literally fighting all of his urges as he leaned away from her. His head was back against the tree, his teeth bared in a strained snarl as his canines threatened to become true fangs.

And a moment later, it was over. He was normal again. He sat against the tree, breathing heavily, looking at her apologetically, "Sorry, I...don't know what came over me."

Temari bit her lip guiltily, and leaned her head against his chest, "It's because you're a Jinchuuriki," she told him, taking his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders again, "With each Tailed Beast sealed away into a vessel, that vessel will take on traits and instincts from the Beast they hold."

Naruto nodded, tucking her head under his chin, "Makes sense. My senses have always been sharper than they should be. My bones are harder to break, too, and I tend to get a little stronger when I get upset."

"It's the same with Gaara-kun," she tucked her legs in as as she nestled against him. She looked up at him, "You know...I wouldn't have minded..."

Naruto shook his head, "Not like that," he said, "If...if we did..._that_...then I want to be myself," he said, biting the inside of his cheek.

Temari shook her head, "It may have been our only chance," she told him, looking up at him, "because..." she shivered, swallowing back the bile that rose up with what she was about to say, "Naruto...I'm _engaged_!"

A paperbomb could have gone off right next to him, and Naruto still wouldn't have moved, stunned as he was. He looked at Temari with wide eyes, and slachk jaws, his whole body going rigid. "You...you're _what_?"

"Don't make me say it again," Temari sighed, "I've already been doing that enough...and no, it's not something I want, either."

"Then _why_ \- ?"

"My dad, of course," Temari said, "I never once met a boy back home that interested me, Naruto-kun. Just like you, for the passed six years, there's only been one boy on my mind." She looked up at him, "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki, even if it's impossible to love someone from only meeting you that one time seven years ago, I love you!

Naruto crushed her against him the moment the words left her lips, burying his face in her neck. "I...I love you, too, Temari-chan...but how do we - "

"I don't know," Temari shook her head, holding him tightly, "I want so much to run from this...but I can't...my country's Daimyo wants me for his son...and my father agreed to it...there's nothing I can do that won't result in a war."

Naruto sat back against the tree with her in his arms, keeping her warm, "When?"

"After the Chunin exams in a few months," Temari said, "it's supposed to be a huge event this time because all of the major villages will be competing, and the Daimyo will be there as well."

The gears in Naruto's head began to turn, fighting for an idea to come to him. He was the heir to a powerful clan, but the man Temari was promised to was the son of a Daimyo, if not the next in line to become one...how was he supposed to fight against that?

"Maybe Sarutobi-jiji knows of a way?" Naruto said more to himself than to her, "He's known our Daimyo for ages, so there has to be something that can help us with this."

Temari smirked, pressing her lips against his chest, "You talk like you plan on fighting the Daimyo himself."

"I just might do that," Naruto growled, looking down at her startled expression, "I just got you back, Temari-chan, and I'll be damned if I lose you again to something so stupid!"

Temari shook her head, "Naruto-kun, if you do something like that, it's labeled as National Treason! You'll be executed!"

Naruto smiled down at her, "Temari-chan, my greatest dream is to become Hokage of my village one day...but for you...I'd throw _all_ of my dreams away in a second."

* * *

_**Hoooweee! Another down! And boy did I have a hard time ****not**** turning that into a lemon! But I restrained myself pretty well, I think. But now things are way out in the open for both parties, and man are things going to get crazy! **_

_**Now I have a big thanks I need to throw out to GouberMan and Nox Descious. Y'all gave me a lot to think about, so thanks a lot. **_

_**So guys, and I know this is a lot to ask of all of you that do review the story, give up some critique. I probably need to hear it, if only to make this story better than I envisioned it for Percy Zoe and Artemis Fan, so let me hear it all.**_

_**In other words; DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**18: Fire &amp; Ice**_

* * *

Naruto strapped his greaves onto his shins, and pulled on his gauntlets, flexing his fingers inside the claws. This was it. Today was the day everything would go down.

He hadn't seen Temari since their shared night at the river, having stayed with each other until morning came, prompting a very worried search for both of them. Thankfully, in Naruto's point of view, neither of them had been found by their teammates, but it had been dangerously close. Haku, Zabuza's masked Hunter, had come looking for Temari instead of her brothers, or sensei, who were frantic over the girl.

Kakashi, much to Naruto's annoyance, had sent out his Ninken(Shinobi Hounds), and had nearly caught them had Naruto not scented them first. The two had dressed quickly, and high-tailed it toward their respective bases.

Now, over four days later, things had been extremely quiet. His training with his team had moved along steadily, and he was happy with his improvements with his new element. The area around their designated training field was now a desecrated grove of trees and ashes. Naruto found that the stronger his emotions were, as Pakura had warned him, the stronger, and more out of control his Jutsu became. If he was angry, the flames of his Shakuton were larger, and wilder, and would deviate from their intended target.

Controlling those emotions had helped him, however...when he thought of Temari, his flames changed from the red-white that Pakura and himself were used to, to something the woman had never seen. The red became blue, and the white became an almost silvery hue. And they were strong. Strong enough to reduce an entire tree to ashes with a single attack.

Sasuke and Sakura had improved as well, all three of them having learned a new Jutsu, as promised, from Kakashi. To Naruto, he had taught him something that was supposed to be done by Jiraiya. It had taken several hours, and several hundred Shadow Clones to do it, but Naruto had a good grasp on his Jutsu, while Sasuke now had two Lightning Jutsu under his belt.

Sakura, as promised, was taught the Water Dragon Bullet, and the Mud Wall for defense.

Pakura had been honing Naruto's skills in turning his Fire based Ninjutsu into Scorch techniques. It was slow, but he had a few of them down. Mostly it was Pakura's Taijutsu based Shakuton skills such as he Scorch Fist, and her Dragon Kick, which were less damaging than Naruto's Raising Dragon.

Kakashi came into the room then, watching Naruto tighten the straps holding his gauntlets on, "Naruto, are you gonna be able to do this?" He asked, "You know Temari's going to be there?"

"I know," the blond growled, gritting his teeth, "That doesn't change anything."

Kakashi shook his head, "The hell it doesn't," he sighed, "Naruto, take my advice. If you can, take her off the battlefield if you get the chance, because you and I both know that this is going to be a total cluster fuck."

Naruto gave his sensei a startled look, "You're telling me to run off with her?"

"No, what I'm saying is that you need to take her out of the equation," he clarified, sighing, "Listen, I know that you were with her a few days ago - "

Naruto sweated, "Uh, yeah, about that - "

"Take it easy," Kakashi waved his fears off, "If I had been able to see the person I cared for the most after so long, I'd have taken that chance as well." He said sadly, "But, unfortunately, I won't be able to see her until the day I leave this world...but you can avoid that fate if you at least knock her unconscious and get her out of there before the fighting gets too heavy."

Naruto thought about that for a moment. Getting Temari clear of the danger zone was ideal to him, but the fact of the matter was she probably wouldn't let him get anywhere near her. Then there were her brothers.

Gaara alone would be a problem. His sand could shield him against most attacks unless soaked clean through. Naruto thought that he could take him in a head to head fight if things came down to it. But he also had to worry about Haku, who was an unknown to him. Temari wouldn't tell him anything about her save for her name, and the fact that she was a kind person.

Kankuro would be easily dealt with since he wasn't physically strong, whoever fought him just had to avoid his puppets. Naruto could take him down easily if he got within range.

Then there were the two Jonins to worry about. Naruto sighed, "We're outnumbered, Sensei. I can't just start thinking about - "

"I killed to woman I loved, Naruto," the one-eyed Jonin said, startling the blond into silence as he looked at him sharply just as he lifted the Hitai-ate from his Sharingan, "During the war, I was made the lead Jonin of my squad at a very young age. I thought I could lead them just like Minato-sensei did for us, but, in the end, I lost my best friend, who saved my life in exchange for his own. Before his death, he gifted me with this Sharingan eye," he said, before the three Tomoe joined together in a shuriken-like shape. "This is the Mangekyou Sharingan, Naruto-kun, a Doujutsu that is only surpassed by the Rinnegan of legend. With this eye, the most powerful of all Genjutsu is able to be cast...but the price I had to pay for this power...was driving my own attack through the heart of the woman I held closest to my heart."

Naruto was more than horrified by what he was told. If gaining the Mangekyou Sharingan held such a heavy price, would Sasuke try it? No, he thought, Sasuke wouldn't dare... "Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked, "Shouldn't you be telling me to fight with everything I have out there, and not give her an inch?"

Kakashi nodded, "Normally, I would, but I think you've already lost enough," he said, sighing, "Fact of the matter is, I'd rather you swept the girl off her feet and back to Konoha if you could. But I know that she's engaged to the Wind Daimyo's son - "

"How'd you - ?"

"I have my sources just like the Hokage does, Naruto-kun." Kakashi said, "And I can tell you without a doubt that that man is harsh, and always manages to get what he wants from anyone, save for our own Daimyo. His son is more or less a bumbling idiot, which is why he hopes to produce an heir long before his passing. Temari-chan would be a choice bride for any house, given that she's part of the Kazekage clan, which is rumored to house a Magnet Release, something almost as rare as your Scorch Release."

Naruto sighed and sat at the table, "I've been trying to think of ways to get her out of it," the blond sighed as he ran his hand through his unruly hair, "A bribe is out for so many reasons. It'd feel too much like I was buying Temari like some kind of toy!"

Kakashi shrugged, "Honestly, as far as legal moves, there's not much you can do. Even if you stated that she was vital in restoring your clan, Temari would still be given to the Daimyo." He moved toward the door, gesturing for him to follow, "Come on, we need to meet up with the others. Inari and Tsunami-san have already been taken to a secure location in the village."

Naruto nodded, and trailed after him, "Is there a chance someone might come by here?"

"There's every chance something like that would happen," Kakashi nodded, "Gato would probably feel pretty desperate about now, and more than willing to try to take someone hostage."

Naruto smirked maliciously, "Good, because I set up a few traps just in case something like that happened."

Kakashi chuckled, "You are one scary kid, you know that, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just grinned at him in pride, then frowned, "Kakashi-sensei, is there really nothing I can do legally to help Temari-chan?"

"Barely, and all are impossible for a simple Genin such as yourself," the one-eyed Jonin sighed, "You could appeal to the Daimyo's mercy, and beg him for Temari's freedom, but that is unlikely, given how desperate the man is to gain a proper heir. There's also challenging him to a dual, but your Bojutsu aside, your Kenjutsu is something to be desired. You would undoubtedly lose as the Daimyo are all masters of the blade." He sighed, and scratched the back of his head, "And, as I said, you could offer the Kazekage a larger amount of money as a bridal fee. But you've already said you don't want to feel like you've bought her."

Naruto thought for a moment, tapping his chin, "So I could fight for her...could I use my staff?" He asked, reaching for the weapon at his back.

Kakashi nodded, "You could do that, indeed, but you would have to abstain from using any Nin, or Genjutsu. Strictly Bikujutsu, or, in your case, Bojutsu." He said, and shook his head, "But I wouldn't recommend it. As I said, the Daimyo are all masters of the sword, and he would be aiming for a kill strike with his sword. To my knowledge, the only experience you have against fighting a blade wielder is running from Yugoa-chan."

Naruto nodded, slightly embarrassed as Yugoa tended to thrash him at every turn when they sparred. Not because of his early pranks, though that helped, but because Naruto was too good with his Bo for the woman to take him lightly.

The young blond looked up to his sensei, "What would you do?"

Kakashi halted for a moment and looked down at his student, "If it were me, Naruto-kun, I'd fight for her, with everything I had."

Naruto nodded, "Then that's what I'll do." He said, smiling, "The Daimyo won't be in Konoha until the finals, so that should give me over a month to prepare if the other exams are anything to go on."

"That's true," Kakashi sighed, "But you'll have to hone your Bo skills to their max, you know that right?"

Naruto nodded as they neared the bridge, a heavy mist beginning to cover the area, making Naruto tighten his fists, "I know that she's worth more than any amount of gold that could ever be given."

The silver-haired Jonin chuckled at such a sappy line, "Text book Icha Icha if you ask me."

Naruto shivered, looking appalled at his sensei, "Don't lump me in with one of those nasty sex books of yours, Sensei!"

Kakashi burst out laughing, "Nasty they may be, but the tricks actually work!"

"Really?" Naruto asked before the man passed him a copy of his favorite volume, "H-Hey, I don't want this!"

Kakashi just jogged on ahead, laughing, "Trust me, it'll come in handy one of these days, Naru-chan!"

"Don't call me Naru-chan!"

~ZING~

Temari sighed to herself as her team got ready for the offensive. Zabuza's mist already covered the bridge in its entirety, and most of the workers had been taken out or knocked unconscious. The plan was a simple one. Zabuza and Haku would take the frontal assault, with Baki and his team waiting in the wings in case things started going South. Which Temari knew would happen with Naruto in the mix.

The blond had a tendency to be unpredictable, and therefore a wild card in any sort of situation. But she knew things would be worse off when Pakura started in. Her power was on par with her father, but the former Suna kunoichi was far more ruthless than her father was in battle. Set an enemy in front of her, and nothing stopped her from desecrating them into nothing more than corpses.

A light touch at her shoulder brought her out of her musings as Gaara looked at his sibling. "Sister, will you be alright fighting?"

Temari nodded and patted her little brother on his head, "I know what I need to do, Gaara-kun," she said, as the boy pouted and removed her hand from his hair, "Don't worry about me. You just watch yourself out there, and don't let your sand get soaked. That pink-haired girl looked like she was fairly good with Water Styles."

"As long as Zabuza does his job right, then I will not have to hurt her," Gaara mumbled, "I do not wish to fight Naruto-kun or his team."

Temari sighed, looking on ahead as the mist became thicker, blocking off all line of sight. She didn't want to fight either, but what more could she do? _Trust Naruto, that's what._ She told herself. He had promised her that it would be alright, and she believed him. Blind faith it may have been, but it was much better than nothing at all.

"It's starting," Kankuro sighed, his arms crossed, "I can hear foot steps on the bridge."

Indeed, it was about to begin as the five shinobi came to the bridge, and found Tazuna's men all knocked out. Tazuna almost went for them, but a raised hand from Kakashi stopped him. "If you want to live, then stay put." The one-eyed Jonin growled, lifting his Hitai-ate from his left eye, "I won't make the same mistakes with you as before, Zabuza," he called out loudly, "We're ready for you, and that little partner of yours."

Naruto got into a defensive position alongside Sasuke while Sakura stepped in front of Tazuna, her hands ready to cast a jutsu at the slightest hint of attack.

A chuckle came from deep in the mist as the sounds of feet against the wooden planks reached their ears. Zabuza, his sword swung over his shoulder, came forward almost lazily, the masked Hunter-nin at his side.

Pakura stood next to the younger Jonin, and looked down at the two boys, "Naruto, Sasuke, we'll handle Zabuza. I want you two to focus on the other one." She said, gesturing with her head, "Don't underestimate her, though, just because she only uses senbon doesn't me she doesn't have other skills."

"Right," Sasuke nodded, looking at his teammate. "You ready, Dork?"

Naruto just smiled grimly, his gauntlets clinking as he clenched his fists, "Any time, jackass."

Zabuza chuckled again, "Well, at least those kids of yours have some balls, Kakashi." He said, gaining a growl from three Genin, "I must say, something must have changed this passed week, because even that little pinky looks like a real shinobi now."

Sakura cracked her knuckles menacingly, "Come over her and find out, ya browless freak!"

Haku winced inwardly at that. Zabuza wouldn't admit it, but he was a little on the sensitive side when it came to his eyebrows, or lack there of. Which was possibly the reason his eyes were cast over with shadow at the moment.

"Haku."

The girl nodded as she produced three senbon from her sleeve.

"Boys, go!" Kakashi roared, and dashed off toward Zabuza, "Sakura, don't let anything happen to Tazuna!"

The senbon flew from her fingers, whizzing through the air toward the two charging boys. Naruto saw them coming, immediately taking the lead in front of Sasuke to deflect the darts with his gauntlets raised in a cross guard. Sasuke followed up by running through a set of hand seals, "Better hope this works," eh muttered, "Raiton: Violet Bolt!" Naruto back flipped over the Uchiha as he thrust out his left arm, a wave of purple lightning bolts shooting from his finger tips.

Haku surprised them both by raising a single hand and running through a set of her own seals, "Futon: Gale Palm!" The wave of wind that erupted from her palm sped forth and disrupted the Lightning attack.

Naruto and Sasuke lept apart as the wave whipped by them, both of them grinning, "She's a Wind user!" Naruto grinned, looking at his friend, "Let'er have it, Sasuke!" He yelled, and both of them held up their hands in the Tiger seal.

"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Haku barely had time to stop them as they unleashed their combined attacks. Two enormous Fireballs spewing from their mouths, speeding toward her. "Seems that I have no choice." She said, as she held up her hand once more, "Forgive me, Temari-chan. Hyoton: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness!"

The Fireballs exploded against what the boys thought was their opponent, but the two didn't relax as the smoke began to clear. "Did we get her?" Sasuke asked as he pulled a kunai from his holster.

Naruto shook his head, "Dunno, but I honestly thought she'd be tougher than that?"

Sasuke nodded, before he spotted something in the smoke, "I think you're right," he pointed to the center of the explosion, "Look there."

Naruto squinted, seeing something shimmering behind the screen, "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope," Sasuke grumbled, "Looks like you two are polar opposites."

Naruto chuckled as the dome of Ice became clearer, "How much bad luck can we have?" He asked, "An Ice user? Really?"

Haku's dome began to melt away into smaller blocks of ice around her, "Welcome to the world of true Shinobi," the girl said, "Now, would you mind lowering your arms? I really don't wish to hurt you."

Naruto ground his teeth, "Sasuke, you go back to Tazuna and Sakura," the blond said, "I'll handle her."

Sasuke glared at him, "The hell with that!" He snapped, "I'm not gonna - "

"Look!" Naruto snapped back, "I don't have time to make a lot of sense out of this, but I'm the only one that can take her since I've got my Shakuton, but you've only got Katon, and she's a Water user as well as a Wind user, so she's not going to be dumb enough to use any Wind based Ninjutsu against use now that she's seen we can use it."

"Don't get so full of yourself," Sasuke sneered, "Just because both of you have sub elemental Kekkei Genkai doesn't mean you can go toe to toe with her!"

Haku, having heard the conversation, nodded, "You should listen to your friend, Naruto-kun," she said, making the boy's eye twitch, "It would be best if you both surrendered. I wouldn't want Temari-chan upset with me because I was forced to kill you."

Sasuke sneered at the girl, "We won't go down so easily, Hunter!" He made to step forward, but was stopped by Naruto. "What now?!"

"Look, you idiot, the only reason I'm telling you to scram is because I can't fight at full throttle with you here!" Naruto growled, holding up his hands, "Mom taught me how to use my Shakuton, but the attacks are devastating. I don't want you getting caught by them!"

A clash of metal reached the pair's ears, as well as a massive wave of heat, signifying that Pakura was letting loose. Naruto and Sasuke both knew that if she got a clear shot at the Kiri rogue the battle would be over in a moment, but she was obviously using normal Fire Release in order not to catch Kakashi in the crossfire.

Then there came a feminine yelp, and Sasuke whipped around in that direction. "Sakura!"

"Get going!" Naruto roared, giving his friend a shove, "Against someone like Zabuza, she won't stand a chance!"

Sasuke looked toward the battle behind them, and to his friend, grinding his teeth, "Don't you dare die on me, dumbass!" Sasuke growled, and tore off toward the fight with Zabuza.

Naruto chuckled and released his fingers from the claws on his gauntlets, "Don't you worry about that, Jackass, I've got too much to live for to die right now."

Haku watched the young Uchiha go, and regarded the young blond with interest, "You have a kind heart."

"I get that a lot," Naruto sighed, dropping into his Goken stance, "Now, let me warn you, back off or I won't hold back."

"Holding back is a good way to get yourself killed," Haku put in as she held up her hand, the other holding a trio of senbon. "This is something all Shinobi know, yet you held back until now because you did not wish to harm your friend with your own attacks."

Naruto shrugged, "Those that break the rules are scum, but those that abandon their friends are worse than scum." He said, quoting his sensei, "It was the first real lesson I ever learned as a Shinobi." His chakra flared to life as blue/white flames appeared on his fists, "Now, let's see which of us is stronger."

Haku nodded grimly, "I am sorry." She said once more, "Hyoton: White Dragon Blizzard!" She thrust out her palm as ice formed around it, sending forth a massive stream of ice in the form of a red-eyed dragon, its mouth agape.

Naruto quickly went through his own seals, "Shakuton: Infernal Dragon Fire Bullet!" From his mouth gushed a stream of flames, shooting forward in the shape of a dragon not unlike Haku's, barreling toward its opposite. The two dragons clashed in an explosion that rocked the bridge, sending out a cloud of steam around the two combatants.

Naruto rushed into the cloud, his eyes closes, and his ears charged with chakra. No longer did he need to see his opponent to get a bead on them. His heightened senses would lead him right to her.

"Swallow Snow Storm!" Haku's voice yelled out. Not seeing the attack coming, Naruto crossed his arms in front of him, and was bombarded with frozen bird-like projectiles. He was thrown across the bridge from the forces of the attack but rolled back to his feet.

"Long range attacks, so close range is best to deal with her, huh?" Naruto said, smiling, "My specialty." He channeled chakra into his legs and shot forward at blinding speeds.

"Ice Prison Jutsu!" Haku roared as she saw the blond roaring toward her. Naruto grinned, knowing he was going too fast to be caught...or so he thought. His foot slipped on the boards, and found that they were covered in ice, ice that was creeping up his legs. "This is your end, Uzumaki Naruto," Haku said as the the ice began to cover him while he tried to form a hand seal to stop it.

"C-Clone Great Explosion!" Naruto growled.

Haku stiffened, "WHAT!?"

Naruto glowed brightly for a moment before his body exploded, leaving a gaping hole in the bridge, and sending Haku sprawling. It was then that she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Her eyes flew open as she saw the bright blue eyes of the blond above her, and the clawed tips of his gauntlets driven into her stomach.

"These claws," he began somberly, "are coated in a special poison." Haku's heart froze in her chest, "There won't be any pain...you'll just fall asleep..." He retracted his claws as a numbing sensation began spreading through the girl's body. She began to shake as the reality of what was happening washed over her.

She was dying. She had allowed herself to be killed by this _Genin_! She was no longer of any use to Zabuza!

She tried to reach for her medical pouch, but her arms had already gone numb, and were no longer able to move. Haku felt her mask being lifted from her face, Naruto looking down at her, "I'm sorry. It won't take long...I'll stay with you until then."

Tears flowed from her eyes as the blond reached down and gripped her hand, "Z-Zabuza..." her vision began to darken, "Tell him I..." She went limp, her eyes closing.

"I'll tell him," Naruto promised, rising. "Sleep well, Haku."

* * *

_**Well, I'm back, but I can only hope that this chapter was up to scratch with my others. I haven't got much to say, so just let me know what you think of it. Ciao!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Whoa, it's been a while hasn't it? Honestly, it's been too long in my opinion, because I really left you guys hanging. Well, without further BS from me, let's get this show on the road, folks!**_

_**19: Momochi Zabuza**_

* * *

Sakura yelped in fright as the massive blade of Kubikiribucho came whistling through the mist. She quickly tackled Tazuna to the ground as the blade passed over them. A blast of flames shot over them toward the blade, warding off Zabuza for the moment. Through the mist, Sakura could see nothing at all. She felt utterly useless as well, the only thing she was able to do was to protect the bridge builder.

The ghostly silhouettes of the battling veterans dancing all around them. She couldn't hear anything, nothing at all, not even their footsteps. '_So this is what a shinobi battle is really like?_' She wondered quietly.

"Sakura-chan," Tazuna whispered, tapping the girl on the shoulder, "Listen to me. Go ahead and make a run for it."

Sakura looked at him in shock, "I can't do that. Zabuza would kill you in a heartbeat!"

Tazuna shook his head, "Better for me to go than a child like you," he said, watching the shadows dancing around them, "I knew I was inviting trouble when I snuck out to hire shinobi, but this far beyond anything I ever thought possible. I'm old, girl, but you've got your whole life ahead of you, and that boy would be sad if you didn't make it back to your village, wouldn't he?"

Sakura frowned, "There's a lesson," she said, thinking back to her first days on her team, "Those that break the rules are scum, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than scum," she said, looking at the man behind her, "You and your family are my comrades, Tazuna-san, and I'll never abandon you."

"That kind of talk is going to be the death of you."

A cold spike of fear hit the both of them as the voice of Zabuza sounded right behind them. Sakura turned and screamed as she saw the face of the man grinning coldly at them with sharp, jagged teeth, his sword poised to strike.

"The life of a shinobi like you," he said, as the sword began its slow descent, "Is always short-lived!"

"The hell it is!" Sasuke's voice roared, startling the rosette as a massive ball of flames roared to life and barreled toward Zabuza. The rogue took the ball of flames on the flat of his blade, dispersing the jutsu as Sasuke himself appeared behind him, his left hand sparking wildly with electricity, "Raiton: Violet Bolt!" A wave of purple lightning rushed forward, and struck the man from behind, causing Zabuza to roar in pain.

He turned his rage filled eyes upon the young Genin, "You fucking pest!"

His blade came down on Sasuke, or where he had been as a puff of smoke revealed Kakashi in his place, the edge of the blade caught on the metal plating on the back of his glove, "Don't you dare touch my kids, Zabuza!" He growled, his Sharingan flaring to life once more as the Tomoe began to join together.

Zabuza pailed, "Is that -?!"

"Kamui!" A vortex appeared around the blade, and was sucked away into the void, leaving Zabuza defenseless. Kakashi charged his fist with Lightning Chakra, and delivered a powerful strike to the man's gut, knocking him to the ground as Pakura appeared behind him, a kunai pointed at his jugular.

"You're done, Zabuza," the woman said, her eyes hard and cold as ice.

Zabuza wheezed, and looked up at the woman, "The Uchiha brat's here?" He glanced at the boy now standing protectively in front of Sakura, "Then the other one is as good as dead! Haku wouldn't lose to him so easily."

A clatter came to their ears as the mist began to lift from the bridge. What came to rest in their midst was the Kiri Anbu mask that Haku had worn, scorch marks and soot covering it.

Shocked, the shinobi looked to where it had come from, and there was Naruto, walking toward them. He was roughed up, ice and scalding apparent on him, but nothing serious. "She didn't lose easily," the blond said, as the mist cleared fully, revealing the blood on his clawed-gauntlets.

Pakura and Kakashi looked at the young blond for a moment and nodded, "Well done, Naruto." He said, forgoing the honorific, smiling under his mask somewhat sadly. He looked back at Zabuza, who's head now hung low, his shoulders shaking. "The battle's over, Zabuza. If it was just myself, and these three Genin, you may have won, but with Pakura with us, you didn't stand a chance."

Zabuza looked up, his teeth bared, "I'm not alone either." He gave out a shrill whistle, and stood up before Pakura could react. He backhanded her across the face, and dashed right for Naruto. "You little bastard!" He roared, flashing through seals faster than Naruto could follow, "Suiton: Great Water Prison Jutsu!"

"Naruto!" Pakura shrieked as the water under the bridge erupted around the pair, forming a gigantic dome around them. She rushed forward in an attempt to get in before she was cut off from her surrogate son, but she just bounced off the surface as if it were made of rubber, "You bastard, don't you dare lay a hand on my boy!" She screamed, pounding on the dome, her hands roaring with flames.

Zabuza turned his gaze back on her for a moment, a scroll in his hand. He unfurled the scroll, wiping a small amount of blood across the seal inside as a razor-edged katana appeared. "He took my daughter from me," the rogue said, grinning, "Now, I'm going to make you all watch as I peel his skin off piece...by...piece!"

He suddenly rushed the boy, the adamantine Bo staff appearing in his grasp as he hurriedly raised it to defend himself. The clang of metal and sparks flew from the contact, staggering Naruto under the force of the blow. "_Sharpen_!" He commanded as the brass fitting on each end of his staff obeyed the command and sharpened into dangerous points.

Zabuza let out a small laugh, "You really think that's going to save you after what you've done?" He asked, and lashed out again. Naruto dodged to the side, only to be met with the rogue's left leg, round-housing him into the watery barrier.

Naruto grunted in pain as blood dribbled from his lips, "Wh-What the hell do you care?" He rasped, using his staff to support himself. "Did you ever ask Haku about how she felt about this life?" His words brought a glare from the shinobi, "About _you_?"

"Naruto, don't provoke him!" Sakura yelled as she and Sasuke tried to get through the barrier.

"Your friend's right, brat," the man said, advancing on him slowly, "getting on my bad side right now...heh, hell, what am I saying? I don't have anything _but_ a bad side!" He rushed forward again.

Naruto lunged as well, his staff raised to impale him, "She loves you!" The blond roared as the blade of the Katana came down. Zabuza nearly froze at his words, but his aim was indeed thrown off. The blade scraped off of Naruto's haitai-ate, drawing blood from the side of his head, but Naruto's aim remained true as the tip of his staff found a home in the rogue's right side.

"Argh!" Zabuza staggered back, his side spilling red. His baleful gaze rose again, however, as he leveled his sword at the boy in front of him, "Heheh, a good ploy, brat." He said, gripping his blade tightly, "But you forget. I knew Haku better than anyone. She was a gentle girl, and always hated having to kill." He said, smiling fondly at a memory that rose up as he spoke, "But me? I _live_ for the kill. I _am _death. There's no possible way she could have love _something_ like what I've become!"

"Naruto!" The blond's hair rose as the voice of the one person he hadn't wanted to see or hear throughout the entire battle came to his ears. He turned toward the other end of the bridge, and there she was, crouched by the prone figure of Haku. The girl knelt by Haku's side and lifted her into her arms. Her eyes raised back up to Naruto's.

He turned away. He couldn't deal with her right now. He had to -

_Squelch_

Shock crossed his face as Zabuza was suddenly in front of him. His eyes were now level with Naruto's...No...Naruto was being _held_ _up_. He looked down, and, to his shock, Zabuza's blade was buried in his chest. He raised his eyes back up to meet the rogue's. "That's for my daughter, you little worm." The man growled, and gave a cruel twist of the sword, making Naruto aware of the pain jolting through his body.

Rather than a scream, however, Naruto just let out a strangled cough as blood blocked his windpipe. His vision began to swim, and blur as he looked at the man one last time, "Yo-You know...I...I don't like...to kill...either..." he rasped, making Zabuza look at him in confusion as he raised up one of his gauntlets, "I...coated these claws of mine...in a special poison...she sleeps..."

As the boy spoke, realization dawned across Zabuza's face.

"I never lie, either," Naruto went on, smiling as he grasped the shaft of his Bo, "her last wish as she passed out, was for me to tell you of her feelings for _you_, Zabuza!" He yelled and plunged the spear-point down into his right shoulder. Shocked by the sudden pain, Zabuza dropped the blade, and the Genin to the ground and staggered back with the staff still embedded in his shoulder.

His concentration broke, the barrier began to fall.

"Naruto!" The shout of Pakura and Kakashi reached his ears. But he couldn't raise his head up to see them coming. He reached down and tried to remove the blade in his chest, but he his hands had no strength left in them. He felt cold. So very cold.

"Kakashi, he's bleeding out too fast!" He heard his mother shouting, "We need to get the blade out before it's too late!"

"Sakura, get over here and help me!" Kakashi roared.

"Let me help," he heard another voice, one that made him smile, "I know a few healing techniques!"

"Where is Haku?" Zabuza asked quietly, "He said she was still alive."

"You're lucky _you're_ still alive," Gaara's gravely voice growled, the hiss of his sand swirling around them.

A warm feeling spread over him then, and he smiled when he was turned on his back and saw the sight of the blonde-haired girl he'd longed to see for nearly a decade.

'_That's right,_' he thought tiredly, '_I still have to..._' he smiled when he thought about what he had to do. He had to make his claim for Temari's hand...he had to propose...

"You stay with us, you idiot!" Sasuke's voice reached him, "Don't you dare die on us!"

Die? That made him want to smack his friend upside the head. He wasn't going to die. He still had too much to do. Getting Temari out of her marriage was just the first of a long list of things he needed to accomplish. He didn't have time to die.

He just needed a little sleep is all.

So he closed his eyes, against the wishes of his friends, and family, he closed his eyes, letting a warm black abyss wrap its arms around him like a blanket.

=x=

"He's gone cold!" Temari yelled, "Sakura, try and keep his heart going while I seal up the wound!"

"I'm trying, dammit!" Sakura yelled right back, frustrated, and afraid of what was happening right in front of her, "Someone find me some alcohol! It'll keep him awake!"

Tazuna came forth with a bottle in hand, "This'll do the trick," he said, uncorking the bottle, "Home brew." He held it under the boy's nose to rouse him. For a moment, nothing happened, but Naruto's eyes did come open slightly, his eyes askew. "That's it, boy, come on back to us." He said, pouring some of the liquid into the boy's mouth, making him cough and sputter.

"The bleeding won't stop," Sasuke pointed out worriedly, "Sakura, what's -"

"Shut up and let me concentrate!" Sakura snapped, startling him.

Kakashi then placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and drew him away, "Sasuke, I need you to step back. Your Sharingan's already activated," he said, making the boy raise his brow, "If things don't well, you're not ready for the next level."

Sasuke glared at the man and growled, "I'm not going anywhere," he shouted, "He's not dying!"

"He is," the bleeding rogue sighed, looking at the boy, "I was out for blood, kid, and punctured a lung, and an artery...you're only making him suffer."

Sakura was only half listening. '_Punctured lung, severed artery...okay...that means shallow breathing, major blood loss...or flooding of the lungs!_' "Raise his feet, and start pumping his chest!" She ordered Temari as her glowing hands searched out the damage. "And make him swallow a protein pill to keep up blood production, or else we won't have a chance!"

"What about coagulation?" Temari asked, "If the wound closes over, then - "

"Not if he drowns in his own blood," Sakura said, "Now get pumping!"

Temari did as she was told, and started pumping Naruto's chest. Blood bubbled up from his mouth and nose as she did so, causing him to cough loudly as he gasped for breath. Sakura smiled as she found what she was looking for, "Alright, I've got the artery, just give me a minute, and where is that pill!"

"I have one."

Zabuza's head shot up, "Haku!"

The young Ice user was holding her stomach, and hobbling forward, "I can help as well."

Zabuza tried to rise from where he sat, but the blood loss caused by his wounds prevented him from doing so. Kakashi appeared at his shoulder, "I wouldn't move it I were you," he said, "You've done quite enough."

Temari looked at her friend in worry as she knelt beside her, "Are you alright?"

Haku smiled at her and nodded, "I'll be fine. It's not a serious injury." She assured as she handed Sakura the pill, "How will you get him to swallow it?"

Sakura pried Naruto's mouth open, "It's either pass it through my mouth, or let him choke it down on his own."

"Give it here," Temari said, "I've had to force feed people before."

Sakura nodded and passed the pill over to her, "Haku, can you help me with his lung?"

As the three Jonin watched the teams work, Baki arrived, "I take it this means our mission is officially over," he muttered, looking at his team while Temari began forcing the pill down Naruto's throat.

Kakashi shook his head, "Not by a long shot," he told the Suna Jonin, "Gato's not going to allow any of us to live if what I've heard about him holds any merit."

"How right you are."

Zabuza, slightly dizzy from blood loss, looked back across the bridge and saw the last person he wanted to see. Gato stood at the foot of the bridge, a sickening smirk on his face as at least one hundred men stood behind him. "Back stabbing little weasel," he muttered, looking at Kakashi, "Any chance you can get your team and Haku out of here?"

"Not without a fight," Baki pointed to the opposite end of the bridge where more men were gathering, "Seems we're really no longer enemies, Kakashi-san, Pakura-san?"

Gaara's sand rose up and spread out widely, "Shukaku is wanting to start, Sensei," he said, looking at his team leader, "May I?"

Zabuza rose shakily to his feet, clutching his katana with hsi good arm, "Hold on there, kid," he ground out, making the Suna Jinchuuriki pause, "I'll take care of one end, where Gato is," he said, jerking his head toward the other end, "You can have the rest."

"You can't fight like that!" Haku shouted out, looking at his bloodied shoulder and arm, "You're bleeding too much!"

Zabuza chuckled slightly, looking at Pakura, "That boy of yours is certainly something," he smiled, "Kid hit an artery, and he probably didn't even know it was there when he stabbed me." He said, looking at the woman seriously then, "Do something for me."

"What?" She asked.

Zabuza turned and looked at the young Ice user, and smiled at her, "Look after Haku for me." He said, turning back to her, "She's a little stubborn, but she's kind, and gentle to a fault," the man stepped forward, dragging the blade behind him, "She doesn't really have a favorite food, but she loves sweet things, and has a thing for rabbits, so maybe get her a pet or something...and Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

He spared the man a small glance, "The sword belongs to that boy, now," he said with a nod of his head, "Yeah, it should go to him...even if he didn't mean to do it, this wound he gave me is fatal...he'll make a good man someday, that kid."

"What's that you're spouting, Zabuza?" Gato asked loudly, "You know, I owe you for all the times you underminded me in front of my men," he said, looking toward Haku with a sickening gaze that made the girl shiver in revulsion, "Maybe I'll let you live a little bit longer, just so you can watch the boys pass her and the other kunoichi around."

Zabuza's grip tightened on his sword, "Keep talking, you miniature bitch," the rogue snarled, "you're only digging your grave deeper."

"And what can you do about it?" He asked, "You're all but dead!"

Zabuza almost laughed, "You know, you're just about right," he said, and smirked, "But, you made one very big mistake...you threatened my precious daughter," his gaze turned cold and hard, "Now you will **pay**."

"Kill him!" Gato roared.

The thugs rushed the rogue, all of them intent on tearing him to pieces. Zabuza moved as soon as they did. His sword out behind him, he whipped around and brought the blade slicing through the air into the first body that came at him, and slammed into the proverbial wall of flesh. With a roar that was neither man or beast, the rogue tore his blade free and stabbed another whilst biting into the throat of a third, and ripping the man open.

The men all converged on him at once, blades, spears, and other weapons finding a home in the man's body, but Zabuza was already numb from the lack of blood in his body, and powered on through.

Gato felt a spike of fear rushing through him as the rogue tore through his men like wet paper. Blood, gore and bodies flew through the air as he ripped a bloody trail toward the crime lord. Panicked by the onslaught, Gato tried to scramble away from the carnage as Zabuza lept over the throng of bodies, and landed right in front of him, a veritable pin cushion with so many weapons protruding from his body.

In his eyes there was a cold calmness that frightened the man to his very core as the rogue stepped forward, and thrust the blade into Gato's shoulder, and gave a cruel twist. Gato's scream turned to a strangled gargle. "You feel that?" Zabuza asked, "That's your subclavian artery beginning to bleed out," he said as he withdrew the blade, "For someone like you, it takes about thirst seconds to bleed out and die from the blood loss. Me, I closed mine off by focusing my chakra in the muscles near that artery, but I'm already past my limit...you on the other hand," he said as the blood from Gato's shoulder seeped into his clothing and pooled around the little man, "Well, maybe not thirty seconds...more like ten...too bad...would've liked you to suffer a little...more..."

Zabuza hit his knees, and fell face first on the bridge in front of the dying man. '_So, this is what it's like,_' Zabuza thought, sighing as he felt his consciousness slipping, a smile coming to his lips. '_This isn't a bad way to go, though. At least...Haku is safe..._'

Zabuza Momochi breathed his last upon the bridge he had set out to destroy.

* * *

**_I don't have a damned thing to say about this chapter, except real heroes die smiling._**

**_Please leave a review._**


End file.
